Reunited
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Sophia, a mysterious new stranger in town, who Henry is suddenly particularly close to. When the Charmings, Emma & Regina become suspicious of her after a family lunch at the diner brings her arrival in town to their attention, they can't help but wonder who she is, and why she is in town? Emma and Regina set out to find out, only to end up finding out somethign most unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 takes place a few weeks after episode 4x12. Sophia is new in town and speaking to Henry at the diner during a family lunch. There are no show spoilers in this work, and no warnings apply to the first chapter. This is a lovely little creation by Aresya that she has kindly allowed myself, and thedrunkidiot(AO3) to bring to life. We sincerely hope you enjoy and welcome any feedback :)**

Granny's diner was buzzing with hordes of hungry townspeople out for their lunch. Those on a break from work, and others just treating themselves between errands. It was easy for a new face in town to blend in with the crowd, be unnoticeable to everyone except those looking for them.

Henry raced in through the front door, oddly not a diner batted an eyelid at his entrance. He was way ahead of his family, who were all still wandering down the street. He had been in a particular hurry though, excited to check that someone important was there. It took him a moment, searching the crowd but Henry soon spotted her lurking way in the back. A beaming smile plastered his face, and just as he was about to make his way over to her, his family all piled in the door to the diner.

"Gosh, it's busy, isn't it?" Mary Margaret commented.

She scanned the diner, as did her husband David looking for an empty table big enough for them all to sit at. Their family had grown now, beyond just them, Emma and Henry. They now had baby Neal, there was Regina who they had properly welcomed now that she had redeemed herself, and Emma, of course, had Hook, now labelled as her boyfriend. So they needed quite a larger table.

"That will do us, won't it? Right there in the back." David pointed to the booth furthest back.

"Yes, perfect," Mary Margaret declared with a bright smile. Instantly she began heading over to the table, David close behind her carrying their baby son, Emma's brother.

Regina followed after Emma and Hook. She couldn't help but notice how ungentlemanly he had been in stepping in line behind the blonde's parents rather than offering for them, as ladies to go first. She was also vaguely aware that Henry hadn't followed them. Regina glanced towards the bar and frowned gently upon seeing him hurry over to a woman with dark hair that, from the back, looked like Ruby.

"What is Henry up to?" she asked, looking at Emma and purposely directing the question at her, as his other mother.

"Talking to Ruby" Emma stated, shrugging off the idea there was anything strange about that. Henry had always conversed with Ruby since a young age. Every time they came to the diner, he couldn't help catching up with her, finding out what she had been up to since she was one of the only people who regularly got out of town, between the curses.

Regina mumbled in agreement, but something about it troubled her. She watched Henry for a few moments as he animatedly continued with his conversation at the bar.

"Hey, Emma" the brunette bounced over excitedly to take their orders.

Regina stared up at the waitress who was grinning from ear to ear, a frown gently furrowing her brow. Emma seemed to greet her as if nothing was out of the ordinary but Regina's gaze quickly fell away from Ruby, and back to Henry and his strange acquaintance. If Ruby was here, taking their drinks order, then who the hell was their son talking to?

Henry grinned, perching himself on a stool beside the woman he was talking to, making himself comfortable. He was sure his family were watching him but didn't dare to look over. He wouldn't be talking for long, but this was important.

"Henry, you promise you won't tell them who I really am? It's so important, and I know it's hard, I mean it's hard for me too," the woman spoke to him in a low voice, taking a moment to quickly glance at his gathered happy family behind them. "But they really can't know. I can trust you, can't I? Promise me."

There was a hint of desperation in the dark-haired woman's voice. This was such an important secret, she knew she could trust him, but she just needed reassurance. She was relieved to see a big grin spread across Henry's gawky features as he nodded and confirmed he could do just that.

"Operation Miracle is underway!" He declared excitedly in a hushed, croaking voice.

The young woman smiled. She knew of Henry's love for a good operation because he had told her about those he had successfully undertaken in the past. This wasn't his first, yet it was just as exciting as Operation Cobra had been, and it wouldn't be his last. He grinned at her again, now hoping down off his stool to rejoin his family. He couldn't have them getting suspicious.

"Did anyone order me a soda?" Henry enquired as he came to take his seat beside Hook at the table.

"We thought maybe you were ordering your own dear" Regina replied with a smile. "So, who is your friend?"

Henry glanced over to where his adoptive mother was looking at and quickly dismissed it as nothing important. Regina was still suspicious though, she hummed lightly and slightly raised an eyebrow at her son. Henry knew the look well; it was one that meant they would be talking about this later. He smirked at her cutely, hoping it would win him some brownie points.

Regina glanced at the blonde sitting awkwardly beside that poor excuse of a man that she insisted was her boyfriend, glaring until she got her attention.

Emma's green eyes were wide and inquisitive, a blush gently gracing her cheeks as she squirmed in her seat. Regina sighed heavily when the blonde failed to understand her subtle head gestures signalling she wished to speak with her. Oh, how that dumb look on Emma's face irritated her sometimes.

"Miss Swan, a moment please," Regina's words were curt as she rose from her seat.

Emma looked startled by the sudden demand for her attention but willing obliged to meet Regina's request, and slid out from her seat to stand with her not far from the table. Regina appeared still somewhat distracted by the stranger their son had been talking to, keeping half an eye on her as she spoke in hushed tones to the blonde.

"We've established that's not Ruby, so who is she? Any idea? Have you seen her before?"

Emma peered at the back of the woman's head. Regina certainly was full of questions about her, but Emma genuinely had no idea who she was. Nor did she have a clue why she'd be speaking to Henry. A look of concern graced her fair features, attempting to study the younger woman, as did Regina. They came to the conclusion she wasn't from the town, meaning she was a stranger.

"You know what he is like Regina. He's very inquisitive, and let's face it, new people in town; it excites him to learn their story." Emma shrugged nonchalantly.

To Regina, Emma wasn't nearly bothered enough by their son's interactions with this new stranger. She scowled lightly at Emma, her tone of voice accusatory. "So you think it's ok, don't you? For our son to be deep in secretive conversation with a complete stranger, who for all we know could be the next villain just arrived in town, plotting schemes behind our backs, exploiting our son. Does that even bother you, Miss Swan?!"

"Can get much worse than me giving him up for adoption and being raised by the Evil Queen. Can it?" Emma snorted awkwardly as she tried to make a joke, but her laugh faded just as quickly as it backfired. It all happened so quick that Emma barely noticed anything, and even wondered if she imagined it before Regina scowled her features back into her usual mask of hatred and disdain.

The way Regina's features contorted briefly in surprise, her lips parted slightly, and she flinched, unconsciously, taking a small step backwards, fists clenched at her sides. But it was there, even as the former Evil Queen snarled and glared daggers at hurt Emma saw reflected in those deep brown eyes almost made her feel guilty about stating the truth. There was something else there too that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it. But before she could further analyse it, Regina stepped into her personal space, finger pointing accusatorily at her, eyes aflame with a piercing glare that was all business, and whatever it was that Emma saw, it was now long gone.

"This is not a joke Miss Swan. It is our son, in cahoots with an older, strange woman."

Emma could see that, and she knew there was plenty of reason to worry, but the smell of cheeseburgers and fries, were exciting her senses, speaking to the hunger deep inside of her and causing her tummy to rumble. Plus, the stranger was still in sight, sat at the bar where she appeared to be flirting like hell with Ruby, as she sipped on an Old Fashioned, twisting the citrus rind in her fingers as she leaned in at the bar. So for Emma her need to worry was somewhat reduced, and the need for lunch very much a demand.

Regina sighed and shook her head at Emma's lack of concern. She could tell that food was the only thing on Emma's mind, and she was useless on an empty stomach. She abandoned their conversation and returned to the table with Emma; aware Henry was keeping half an eye on them.

"Is everything ok?" Mary Margaret asked sweetly as they retook their seats.

Regina nodded, Emma, agreeing with her when she said they just had a piece of town business to discuss. The family seemed to buy it, and just like that, it was the end of the topic. They settled down, Regina perusing the menu deciding what she might fancy for lunch, as Emma practically salivated at the sight of a burger being delivered to a neighbouring table.

"Ruby," the blonde cried across the diner, summoning her with a quick wave of her hand for her to come over.

The tall, long-haired brunette waitress looked up, her bright red lips forming a bright smile as she shook her head and apologised to the woman she was intimately speaking with at the bar. The outsider also seemed to glance over, just for half a second, her eyes meeting with Emma's momentarily before she quickly looked away.

"You'll have to excuse me Sophia, duty calls!" Ruby smirked.

The dark-haired woman smiled and shook her head, it was not a problem at all. She watched the waitress grab her order pad, and pen, skipping away to serve as she downed the last of her drink. She gestured to the older woman, she gestured to the older woman, Ruby's granny for a top up with a smile instead of a verbal request. She only intended to have one more, then she had business to attend to.

Regina was about halfway through her chicken salad when, out of the corner of her eye, she noted movement from the stranger at the bar. She pulled the contents off her fork into her mouth elegantly, finishing it as quickly as she could whilst remaining ladylike then reached for her napkin. Dabbing at the corners of her mouth, not that a crumb was in sight, keeping an eye on the stranger.

"Emma," she started, clearing her throat. "We should be going, get that paperwork done."

The blonde looked up at Regina, burger poised for the bite she was in the middle of taking. She sighed and dropped it back to her plate at seeing Regina's eyes widen suggestively. She knew she had no choice and reluctantly rose from her seat, following suit of Regina. Emma was still chewing her mouthful as she quickly hurried after the mayor.

Sophia left the diner, not before glancing over her shoulder at the happy dining family gathered together at the booth. The door had barely closed behind her when Regina made a move to follow after her, completely ignoring the surprised look she got from the un-charmings as she left without excusing herself, with Emma right on her trail. They had to be discreet if they were to find out what the woman was up to.

Suspicious of their awkward behaviour, David had been hot on their heels, as had Henry been on his, leaving a very confused Mary Margaret and Hook sitting at the table with the bill to pay. The two of them glanced at one another, before Mary Margaret made a sudden move, bundling baby Neal into his pram and dashing after her family.

"I'll just get this then!" Hook muttered to himself feeling somewhat deserted.

They had trailed Sophia, staying out of sight as she had made her way down the road to Gold's pawnbroker shop. Neither of them understood why she was going there, and when she stepped inside, they finally crept closer. Emma peered through the window, as Regina went straight for the door.

"What's she doing?" Emma muttered, her suspicions of the stranger much higher now than before.

The mayor was wasting no time in finding out the answer to Emma's question. She opened the door, the little bell jingling to signal to whoever may be inside that she had entered. Emma hurried in after her, not wanting to get left behind as Regina had clearly seen this as a mission they needed to undertake together. Emma was just about to close the door when she caught a glimpse of David jogging up the road towards them.

"What's going on?" he asked, voice laced with concern as he looked at his daughter, and tried to peer around her to get a look in the shop.

"Dad, that strange woman at the bar came in here. Shhhh," Emma replied in a hushed voice. "Just, stand out here, keep watch and don't let anyone in." She insisted.

David hadn't a chance to protest before Emma was pushing him out of the doorway, back onto the sidewalk and closing the door as quietly as she could. He shook his head in disbelief but did as his daughter had asked, standing guard outside and looking up the street for signs of anyone approaching when he saw Henry coming running towards him.

"Grandpa!" Henry called racing up the sidewalk and skidding to a stop before he collided with him. He was breathless then, as he spoke. "Grandpa, what's happening? What are my mom's doing?"

"Henry, just let them see what she is up to, she could be dangerous. They know what they are doing."

"No, they don't! She's not the problem, please let me just go in." Henry was desperate.

When David refused to let him pass by, Henry bolted, leaving his grandad calling after him as he disappeared around the corner of the shop. David wished he could go after him, but duty called, and he couldn't leave Emma and Regina without backup. He sighed and returned to his post, feeling terribly guilty and not noticing his wife slowly coming to a stop, watching him from across the street.

Regina's heeled boots tapped lightly upon the hardwood floor of the shop as she glanced around for any signs of movement. She knew the stranger was still in there, she had to be unless she had mysteriously poofed herself away. If that was to be the case, it was a bad sign.

"Where'd she go?"

Regina turned to her blonde companion, an unimpressed look on her face. Emma, of course, thought she was whispering, but her whispers were always much louder than they should be. She needed to be quieter. Regina was trying to keep their presence inconspicuous, so as not to startle anyone lurking in the shadows.

Emma began to help her look, boots squeaking as she wandered around like Regina's shadow. It earned her a further glare from the brunette, who stopped dead in her tracks finally hearing movement. She gestured with her head for them to enter the back room of the shop, and showed Emma with a finger to her lips that she expected her to do it quietly.

As they crept to the doorway, Regina in front and Emma right on her tail, they could hear rustling coming from inside the room as if someone was searching for something, rather loudly. Regina poked her head around, careful not to come into plain sight and smiled as she spotted exactly who she was looking for. The stranger had her back to them, long straight dark hair tumbling down her back and shoulders as she crouched over an old cloth clad chest. She waited for Emma to stand in the door, blocking any means of escape before making her presence known.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she questioned, a raise of her eyebrow as she stared at the younger woman.

Sophia jumped up, surprised by the sudden visitors. She turned to face them both, a book tightly clasped to her chest. It hadn't been the one she was looking for, just the one she had in her hand when she was interrupted. Her eyes followed Regina's wide, wary eyes down to look at it, her knuckles turning white holding onto the book as if it were worth her life.

"What's that?!" Regina questioned with conviction.

"It's nothing. Just a book that Mr Gold said I could come by and collect."

Sophia tried to sound innocent, but she didn't. Both of the accusing women stood before her, sceptical looks on their faces. They just didn't believe that, since they knew Gold well enough, one he wouldn't just give something away, and two Gold wasn't even in town anymore, Belle had banished him weeks ago. It was all lies.

"Who are you?" Emma was quick to inquire before Regina could question the young woman any further.

"I am not who you think."

"And who exactly would that be, dear? A villain perhaps?" Regina quickly accused, a single raised eyebrow forming a perfect quizzical arch.

"I promise I am not. I should just go."

Sophia kept her head down and made a beeline for the door. She couldn't get passed Emma and changed direction, going for the back door when Henry suddenly burst in.

"Moms! She's ok don't hurt her," he declared somewhat breathlessly. His energy drained from the effort he had put into breaking into the shop from the locked back door.

Sophia stepped towards him, her green eyes pleading with him silently not to say another word. He had promised her he wouldn't.

"Henry!" Emma cried coming closer.

Regina too, stepped particularly closer warning the stranger to step away from her son, only to be corrected by Emma that Henry was their son. Regina shook her head, glaring at the blonde for a second.

"As if that matters right now, Miss Swan!" she snapped.

A moment of them glowering at each other gave Sophia the opportunity for a quick escape. She would have used her powers, but she didn't want to give either of them any more ammunition to suspect she was evil than they had already concluded to. Dashing passed Emma she managed to make it back out to the front of the shop.

"Sophia!" Henry called out after her, but it was too late. The little dangling bell above the door had jangled marking her exit, and she was gone.

"Now look what you did?! You scared her off!" Henry frowned, deep lines forming on his forehead as he blamed them both.

"Henry, she could be dangerous. Who is this woman? How do you know each other? You shouldn't be spending time alone with an older woman we know nothing about!"

Henry just glared at his adoptive mother. She was wrong, and he just wanted to scream that at her, to explain why and who she was but his promise to Sophia was stopping him. Without any warning he rushed out of the back door, Emma and Regina scrambled after him, but it was of no use. Henry had run off, they would never keep up with him, and it was probably best to let him just cool off. Just as long as he wasn't going after Sophia.

Regina turned to Emma, annoyance evident in the radiating glare she bestowed upon her. She had to have something to do with this. Whenever their son started playing up or finding stranger newcomers in town, she was always involved somehow.

"Did you have something to do with bringing her here. Some portal you fell through like last time with Marian?"

Regina was still hurting from that then, Emma concluded. Even if Regina hadn't mentioned it in a while, Emma always felt this odd inkling whenever Regina was around her and Hook. She sighed and shook her head, understanding why Regina might think it was her doing, but this time she genuinely had nothing to do with Sophia's arrival. Emma watched as Regina just shook her head and paced. Sophia had gotten away from them this time, but next time she wouldn't be so lucky, and there was a lot of explaining to do.

Sophia had just stepped outside of the shop, unaware of the argument taking place inside, between mothers and son, when she faced a new obstacle. David blocked every move she made to get past him, insisting on knowing who she was, just as Emma and Regina had. The young woman still tightly held the book in her grasp which he had also noted. But unlike his daughter and the mayor, David had a much friendlier approach to the younger woman.

"We don't want any trouble. We just want to know who you are, and if you mean no harm."

"I promise you I am not evil. I just really need to go" Sophia replied honestly. She just prayed David would believe her.

"If you're not evil, then what were you doing here, at Gold's shop? You know who owns this place right?"

Sophia nodded. She knew Gold was the dark one and that this was his shop from the stories she had read about it. She had lied to the women inside about Gold knowing, of course, he didn't, but it would only cause further suspicion if they knew that. Sophia tried as vaguely as possible to answer David's question, and by sheer luck, he was convinced by her story. Although Sophia knew she had a skill for convincing people, with David, it had been just as easy as confirming again she was not a villain, and he had just accepted it. Oh well, he hadn't been known for his sharpness after all, or so she had been told.

"Look, strangers usually cause a lot of trouble around here. You can't blame us for being suspicious," he watched as Sophia nodded in acknowledgement. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

David smiled warm and friendly at the young woman. He didn't know what it was, but he liked something about her.

"My name is Sophia," she answered with a smile.

"Well Sophia, shall we start again? It's nice to meet you, my name is,-"

"David. Yes, I know." Sophia interjected with a smile. "Henry told me."

David was a little taken aback, but he didn't let it phase him. He only smiled and accepted she knew something about him. Sophia seemed agitated, not really wanting to be kept any longer. David couldn't let her go, if he believed her he was sure the others would, they just needed a chance to.

"I really should go," Sophia stated awkwardly, folding her arms and breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Wait, Sophia….We're having a family dinner tonight, at Regina's house. Why don't you come?" He suggested. "You could meet everyone properly, get to know them. They could get to know you."

Sophia nodded. It was a lovely idea. She was at first hesitant to accept, but the offer seemed genuine and was an opportunity she had been hoping for. With a smile she agreed, hugging David gently as another opportunity presented itself.

"Thank you. I would really like that."

David smiled, embracing the affectionate gesture and gently releasing her afterwards. From across the street, Mary Margaret watched as the scene unfolded, but unlike most married women, she didn't feel jealous watching her husband with an unknown attractive younger woman. Instead, Snow just watched, a small smile on her happy little face to see her husband being so kind and warm to someone he didn't know. She was proud of him for being that way.

"So, see you later," David smiled back at Sophia and nodded once more.

"Yes. Later. Bye, David," she called as she made her way down the street, passing through a still smiling Mary Margaret.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, the Charming family had arrived at Regina's. Whilst Henry had entertained his baby uncle, and his wife and daughter had been 'supervising', David had slipped off to the kitchen to speak to Regina. The mayor was preparing her signature lasagne dish, when she looked up and smiled at him as he entered. With a kind greeting, since Henry had let them all in whilst she was busy, she welcomed him. He smiled and thanked her, nervously approaching the counter. He had yet to tell her that she had an extra guest coming to dinner, who was due to arrive at any moment.

"What do you mean you mean you invited her to dinner?!" Regina scowled, as she yelled at David in the kitchen for the rest of them to hear.

Emma was helping Mary Margaret lay the dinner table, while Henry entertained baby Neal, and Hook just stood there useless as always. He wasn't exactly accustomed to how these family gatherings worked, or where his place was as a part of them. Emma looked up at her mother upon hearing Regina's voice raise again in response to whatever David had said.

"I don't care if you trust her Charming," she quipped, a cutting sarcastic tone underlying as she referred to him in his fairytale persona.

Hearing tensions rising, Mary Margaret and Emma abandoned what they were doing amd went dashing to the kitchen. They were surprised to not find Regina choking charming with some sort of spell out of pure frustration, but she was different now, calmer and in control of her emotions; even when she was furious.

"What's going on?" Emma asked innocently.

"Your idiot father has invited that strange woman, who could be plotting to kill us all, to dinner!" Regina drawled in a nasty tone, her eyes fixated on David as they narrowed slightly.

"Dad!" Emma cried, her own eyes widening in surprise. "What did you do that for? Regina's right. We don't know what her intentions are."

"Well then what better way to find out" Mary Margaret interjected.

"Yes exactly, see its a good idea!" he smiled.

"It is not a good idea Charming!" Regina retorted, her mouth opening to follow it up with some quick witted quip, but she didn't get chance.

A urgent knock on the front door, three quick wraps of a delicate knuckle had their heads snapping towards the hall. Was it Sophia? If it was she was early, well earlier than any of them had expected. Dinner was nowhere near ready.

Regina shook her head, excusing herself with a scowl to answer the door as the knocking continued. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor of the hall as she crossed authoritatively, answering the door with a flick of her hair.

"Tink?" her voice was filled with surprise at the sight of the petite fairy on her doorstep.

"Regina," the fairly spoke with urgency in her thick, twangy accent. "I need to speak with you urgently"

"Now really isn't a good time Tinkerbell."

"But Regina, this is really important. I have been working with Belle in the library and we have uncovered important information about the lion tattoo!"

Regina scoffed. She couldn't believe Tink was on about this again. Robin had the lion tattoo, and hopeful Tink the fairy had been wrong about her fate to be with him then, and she was still wrong now. He had Marion and he was happy with her in New York, so whatever Tink thought she had found; she was wrong!

Ushering Tink backwards, Regina stepped out onto the porch, arms folded and unimpressed. She didn't need this right now. With a steely look, Regina shook her head dismissively as Tink desperately tried to tell her what she had learnt.

"Regina please, if you just listen to me for one moment. You will see, the lion is a real symbol of fate for you," her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, as she burst to tell the former queen of the new hope.

The brunette sighed. If she didn't let Tink speak she could see she would only return and badger her further, until she listened to what she had to say. With a slow nod of her head she finally agreed. By the time Tink had grinned, and asked for further confirmation that Regina was sure she had the time, their moment to talk privately was gone. Just as Tink began excitedly starting to explain, Regina glanced up and caught a glimpse of Sophia approaching the gated pathway to her home.

"No! No time Tink, you need to go" she quickly exclaimed, stepping off the porch hoping the fairy would follow.

A very flustered Tinkerbell stuttered, a confused look painted on her features as she stepped slowly off of the porch and backed down the path, watching Regina with suspicion before bumping into Sophia accidentally. She quickly excused herself, and looked again at Regina who looked quite awkward and uncomfortable suddenly. Tink's brow furrowed in confusion at the current scene she found herself in, and lingered, not so eager to go. She was intrigued by the stranger she had just passed, wondering why she hadn't seen her before.

Sophia looked between the two women on the path, Regina by the front door having stepped back up onto the porch, and Tink just by the gate. She couldn't help but wonder if she had interrupted something important, and that made her feel terrible.

"Please, don't stop on my account. I could just see myself inside." Sophia stated a little too informally for Regina's liking.

The brunette's gaze slide from the bemused little fairy, to the audacious young woman now level with her, as she stepped up in front of her on the porch. Regina's eyebrow arched, that unimpressed look on her face as she looked her newest acquaintance up and down, from head to toe. The tight green silk blouse hugging her slender figure under a fitted tweed jacket, and tight black jeans that almost looked painted on to her toned legs, tucked into light brown boots made her look both smart, and scholarly.

Regina's posture changed immediately, her back straightening and her own authoritative nature determining her stance and behaviour towards Sophia. Regina was yet to learn her name, and so held out her hand feeling that a formal introduction would be needed if they were to be spending the evening in one another's company.

"Regina Mills" she stated, hand extended welcomingly to her.

Sophia smiled brightly, taking her hand and shaking it confidently as she introduced herself. The corners of Regina's mouth twitched at learning her name, as if she might bare a smile but they soon fell again as she glanced and saw Tink just gaping at the pair of them. With a shake of her head, she turned her back on the fairy hoping she would take the hint and leave, as she finally showed Sophia inside.

"You are just in time, I was about to serve up dinner" Regina explained as she allowed Sophia to step inside first, and she promptly followed. "Let me show you to the dining room"

Regina was just about to skirt around Sophia to lead the way to the dining room, but she already appeared to know where she needed to go. Regina was a little surprised but didn't read too much into the strangeness of the situation. She followed after her composed guest, introducing her to the room as she appeared at her side, when Sophia came to a stop at the top of the table.

All eyes fell upon Sophia momentarily as she smiled and gave an acknowledging nod to the family. She grinned seeing Henry and gave him a little wink as everyone returned to what they had been doing before.

"Well, you must excuse me or the lasagne will burn"

Regina used dinner as an excuse to avoid remaining in the uncomfortable situation. She was surprised though to find Emma volunteering to help her. Aware of Emma sticking to her like a shadow she headed into the kitchen, making a beeline for the oven to get out the large pasta dish. She kicked the oven door closed with her heel and dumped the ceramic dish down on the island in middle of the kitchen with a huff.

"Do you think there will be enough to go round?"

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes. She had no idea but to try and reassure Regina she just nodded and agreed that she was sure there would be plenty. With all the salad Regina had prepared, it was unlikely they would starve. There just wouldn't be any second helpings, which was a shame because Emma had become fond of taking them from the brunette for lunch at work the next day.

"It is just typical of your father you know, inviting a stranger to my house without forewarning me."

"Mmmm," Emma hummed in response. It hadn't been the best decision her father had made. "Well Henry seems to get along with her so I suppose we should just maybe get to know her?" Emma suggested.

"Oh please don't tell me you're actually siding with them on befriending a potential enemy Emma." Regina's question was rhetorical. "We don't know the first thing about her, and yet here she is at my home, wandering around like she owns the place."

"But she has never been here before." the blonde stated the obvious, earning herself a glare from Regina.

"Well no Miss Swan, she hasn't! Yet she knows exactly how to get to my dining room without being escorted"

"It's not exactly a hard room to find"

"Emma!" the brunette exclaimed, picking up the lasagne dish again ready to take it through. "Whose side are you on here?"

"Yours Regina, yours." Emma sighed grabbing the salad bowl and following Regina.

They entered the dining room to find everyone ready and waiting in their seats. David and Mary Margaret to the left, Neal in a highchair Regina kept for their visits between them, Henry at the head of the table where he was used to sitting opposite his mother, Sophia beside him and Hook beside her. That left the other chair at the opposite end of the table, typically Regina's free and a spare old chair Henry had retrieved from the utility room at the back of the house. Regina shuffled between Hook and the newcomer, placing the dish of lasagne down on a set out placemat.

With elegance and grace Regina returned without a word to the kitchen to retrieve a jug of water for the table, and wine for those who wished to join her in a drink to ease the tension. Coming back in she was surprised to find everyone watching her, an awkward silence filling the room as Emma still stood where she had been previously hugging the salad bowl.

"No one wants warm salad Miss Swan, if you can bring yourself to part from it" Regina sarcastically jested as she passed by her.

Emma hadn't realised she had stood there with it that long, and quickly stretch across between Sophia and Hook to drop it down centrally on the table.

Regina took her seat, offering the wine and passing the bottle to David to pour for himself and his wife, who had obliged. She watched as Emma sat on the odd chair beside her, which gave them very little space. Her eyes seemed to linger on Emma longer than usual as the blonde quickly averted her gaze from her in favour of looking at her boyfriend. Hook smiled at Emma, and covered her hand with his in an attempt to give it a reassuring squeeze, when the blonde snatched it back unwelcomingly.

Regina handed David a slicer to cut, and serve the lasagne, as he had kindly offered to take over from her as host. Usually Regina would have insisted she do it, but with her mind on other things, she made an exception. Regina kept her attention on Sophia as discreetly as she could manage. Something was niggling at her about the stranger, and had her itching to start asking questions.

No matter how impatient she felt, Regina held back, waiting until the food had been dished out and they had all started eating their meals. Of course, Mary Margaret and David had been quick to start asking Sophia a number of generic questions that required non-informative answers. In part it was infuriating for Regina, as she but her tongue and waited for a convenient moment to ask her own burning questions of the young woman. It took a while, and the meal was in full swing when conversation naturally came to an end, and Regina saw her chance.

"So, Sophia what brings you to our little town?" Regina inquired, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"I err," Sophia uttered, quickly trying to come up with something off the top of her head. "Well I have heard from an acquaintance that Storybrooke is a lovely place. I thought perhaps a visit would be nice, so here I am"

She smiled at Regina as she gave her answer, the others around the table lapping up and instantly believing her story; with the exception of Emma and a very sceptical Regina, of course. Mary Margaret, much as her husband had been was convinced of Sophia's nature and goodness. It was obvious she hadn't a bad bone in her body to the saintly couple, and they clearly didn't need any further convincing. She had their trust.

Sophia couldn't take the intensity of Regina's piercing eyes as she studied her silently, waiting to pounce with her next intrusive question, and quickly looked to Henry. They shared an awkward smile, both of them knowing what Regina was up to. After the altercation at Gold's shop, Henry had met up with Sophia and warned her that if she was to come to dinner; to prepare for an inquisition.

"You know people don't really just 'drop in' to town."

Once again, Regina was at it with the rhetorical questions. Sophia was unsure how to respond, looking at Regina momentarily before returning her attention to Henry, sharing a secretive look that Emma clocked.

"Where are you from Sophia?" Emma blurted, still swallowing a mouthful of her meal.

Sophia knew she couldn't tell them the truth, but they knew of realms as did she. Plucking one of the many she had visited on her travels, she picked one at random. At the very mention of of Oz, she elicited a gasp from everyone at the table, including Regina.

"So you must know Regina's sister? Zelena." Hook smugly asked, flashing his ridiculously white teeth in grin at Regina.

Sophia pretended to appear puzzled at the mention of the name. During her time in Oz she hadn't actually met Zelena, at all but she had heard of her, and did know who she was. Emma perked up when Sophia didn't instantly answer the question, wondering if perhaps she knew Zelena by another identity.

"You might have heard of her as the wicked witch, not that she's that bad of course. Actually she's quite tame."

Sophia nodded, a smile returning to her lips. "I can't say I know her, as I haven't actually met her but yes, I have heard of her. She isn't spoken of much in Oz, but I've heard a few stories."

"Yes, well Zelena can be, well difficult" Regina commented.

Sophia smiled and nodded gently in acknowledgement. Despite the stories, she had actually heard, she held Zelena in quite high regard, and had to agree with Emma that she wasn't as bad as the identity that had been bestowed upon her made out.

The conversation dwindled again as everyone finished their food. Regina took her wine glass, and settled back comfortably in her chair as she took a swig. If Sophia thought the inquisition was over at just two questions, she was mistaken. Regina still had a few more she was dying to ask.

"Sophia, your intentions whilst you are staying town are?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly as she took another sip of wine.

"As I said, I just thought I'd visit. See the sights, meet all the people I have heard so much about."

Sophia winked at Henry so quickly and discreetly, they all missed it but him. He grinned and looked at his mothers, as did Sophia as she started to ask some questions of her own. She appeared to have a good knowledge of the town, despite having only been there a short while, as did she about the layout of Regina's house.

Their unexpected dinner guest had excused herself, but not asked for any direction to the bathroom, nor had the information been volunteered. Whilst she was away from the table, the family got talking. Voices hushed of course to ensure they were not obviously overheard.

"Well I think Sophia is a lovely girl" Mary Margaret declared chirpily with a big, bright smile.

"Yeah, she seems alright to me" Hook agreed.

David smiled proudly. His family appeared to approve of the young woman, just as he did. Sophia had a genuinity about her, and he trusted her. Her story added up and it did seem to make sense, so he just hoped his daughter and Regina would try to give her a fair chance.

"I don't think we should fear her. Nothing odd has happened at dinner, and she is answering your questions Regina, she's not trying to hide anything from what I can tell." Emma addressed Regina directly, her opinions of Sophia very innocent.

Regina still seemed somewhat reluctant to give into the idea that Sophia's sudden appearance in town wasn't suspicious. But Emma was right, Sophia had been more than accommodating at answering their questions, even when she had been quizzed on why she had been speaking directly to their son. Regina sighed, admitting defeat. She had to agree that Sophia didn't appear to be a threat.

"I don't think she is lying about anything Regina."

"And how do you know that Miss Swan? Does your superpower tell you!" Regina's tongue was razor sharp in her questioning of the blonde to her right.

Emma scowled gently. She hated when Regina mocked her for her power. She really did know when people were lying, and Sophia wasn't. Admittedly there was a chance she was hiding something from them, but Emma was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't bad, and when Sophia was ready she was sure that she would confide in them both. For now Emma saw absolutely no harm in them befriending her.

Regina sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

Emma couldn't help the smug grin that plastered itself on her face. She loved hearing Regina have to admit she was right. They all fell silent again just as Sophia wandered back into the dining room.

"Was it something I said?" she joked retaking her seat.

"No, no of course not." Mary Margaret smiled, her sickly sweet, goody-two-shoes smile. "We we're all just wondering where you were staying whilst you are here with us?"

Sophia could see the kindness in Mary Margaret's warm, kind eyes. She smiled and informed them all that she had paid for a few nights at the Granny's inn. The Charming's appeared to nod in approval and understanding, as did Emma, and Regina accepted it whilst watching their guest sharing secretive looks and smiles with her son again.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Regina suddenly suggested, taking everyone at the table by surprise.

Regina wasn't usually so forthright in allowing people, especially not strangers, into her home. Even Sophia looked startled by the unexpected invitation. She so desperately wanted more time to get to know both Regina and Emma better, and with an encouraging nod coming from Henry she felt slightly pressured into accepting. After a pause, everyone staring at her as they waited for her to make a decision.

"That is extremely kind of you Regina. Thank you I would very much like to stay"

Regina returned Sophia's shy smile, with one of her own. She could see Emma gawking at her in her peripheral vision, and slowly she angled her head just so, to look at her quizzically.

"Something you wish to say Miss Swan?" she asked coolly.

Dumbfounded, Emma quickly shook her head and looked back down at her empty plate. She was completely confused by Regina's sudden shift in attitude towards the stranger.

"Who is for dessert then?" Regina suddenly declared.

Henry helped his mother clear the plates of all their guests, then serve dessert. They had all shared in relaxed conversation over their sweet treats. They talked about many things, opening up to Sophia with stories about them, their families and their lives, hiding nothing from her. When the subject of Regina and Emma's powers, Sophia had seemed more interested. They had to inquire, and she was happy to indulge in sharing the detail that she also had the gift of magic. It didn't come as a surprise to Regina, nor Emma, but unlike their feeling towards the stranger at the start of the meal, this new information about Sophia didn't instil them with fear. By the time they were all finished, they were laughing together as if Sophia had always been a part of the group.

 _Sophia ran, her feet as fast as they could carry her as she was chased through the shadows of the forest. She never saw the creature following her, but she knew it was large and powerful, as it was agile and fast. One trip, slip, any obstruction and it would catch her. She had to outrun it, it couldn't end this way._

 _Her breathing hitched, heart racing and eyes wide as she turned to face her fear in the clearing. She wanted to face the monster._ _Sophia closed her eyes, waiting for its impending arrival. Her arms fell to her sides, palms forward as they tingled with the sensation of the magic flowing through her veins._

 _A second later her hands shot up, and out in front of her. Aiming at a target she couldn't see and suddenly from them shot jets of glowing magic. A faint shade of red, they were strong, heading straight at the demon that chased her, but she was overpowered._

The young woman tossed and turned in distress, the bed sheets tangling in her limbs as she kicked and fought. The monster of course a figment of her imagination. Cold sweat beaded on her skin as her heart raced, her breathing quick and shallow as she threw herself across the bed with a grunt.

The house had been so quiet, but with Sophia's nightmare in full swing, the silence was broken. From the bedroom down the hall, distressed moans and groans slowly rose in volume and intensity. Loud enough to start to disturb Regina.

Sophia had knocked the pillows off of the bed, and the sheets were now kicked to the foot of it as her legs, and arms flailed in the air. She was fighting the invisible monster to the point of exhaustion, when she sat bolt upright, green eyes opening wide as she screamed.

Startled by the sudden cry, Regina had hurried to the guest room to investigate. Her arrival at the bedroom door didn't gain a bit of Sophia's attention. The young woman was in a state of shock, cold sweat drenching her body and soaking the sheets upon which she sat. Sophia wasn't even phased as Regina came to join her on the bed, concern etched on her features as she tentatively sat down beside her.

"Sophia dear, are you alright?"

Sophia didn't respond to her though, she was frozen, focused on the wall and dresser directly opposite the bed. She flinched when Regina's hand gently landed on her shoulder, her head juddering as she turned slowly too look at the kind woman beside her. Sophia mirrored the soft smile of Regina, as she slowly stopped panting and started to calm down.

"Sophia?" Regina tried gently again to extract an answer to her question from the young woman.

Her stranger had been extremely odd, and Regina could only conclude that Sophia had suffered from the effects of a nightmare. She hadn't experienced many of them herself, nor with Henry as a child, but she knew the signs of someone who had been deeply disturbed. She protectively put an arm around Sophia, hoping if anything it just offered her some comfort and was surprised when the young woman embraced it, cuddling up against her.

"Was it just a bad dream?" Regina whispered, cuddling Sophia and gently stroking down her long, straight dark locks, that had become tangled in her tortured slumber.

Sophia nodded sluggishly.

"Would you like to talk about it dear?" she asked kindly.

Sophia couldn't, wouldn't tell her. There was too much at stake if she learnt of her true identity. She shook her head, her big, beautiful eyes, watery with threatening tears. It had not been her intention to expose Regina to the terrors she suffered at night. She kept quiet and just embraced such a loving, kind moment with a Regina. Revelling in just how good it felt to feel that love again, like a mother's love.

When Sophia had finally fallen back asleep, Regina tucked her back up in the bedsheets and caressed her cheek gently. When she slept, Sophia looked more vulnerable than the confident stranger who had waltzed into her home earlier that evening. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she felt something for Sophia, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Regina wasn't going to give up on finding out though, it would be hers and Emma's mission to uncover the whole truth about Sophia, and she would protect her if it was something as bad as she felt it might be in her gut.

"Goodnight Sophia" she whispered as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina wandered into the kitchen, up early as always the next morning and in dire need of a strong black coffee. As she entered, the smell of mouthwatering bacon, eggs and pancakes filled the air and was beginning to waft through the house. Regina wasn't much of a cooked breakfast eater but she was known to dabble in a portion of apple pancakes once in awhile, but that was usually during an impromptu stop at Granny's. She uttered good morning to her house guest as she headed towards the coffee machine, who glanced over her shoulder with a big smile.

"Good Morning Regina" Sophia smiled brightly. "I hope you don't mind. I love to cook, especially a breakfast to get me started with my day."

Regina gave her a tight lipped smile and poured her coffee. She wasn't much of a morning person, and Sophia was ridiculously chipper. She turned and leant against the counter taking a sip of the boiling coffee in her mug, almost burning her lips and the tip of her tongue.

"No not at all, knock yourself out."

Sophia grinned at Regina and returned her attention to cooking. She insisted Regina take a seat and without even questioning the instruction, Regina found herself doing just that. She couldn't see what Sophia was adding to the various pans she had on the go, but still she watched and vaguely started a conversation to dissipate the silence that had formed between them.

"Do you cook often at home?" Regina inquired.

Sophia hummed a response and nodded again as she glanced over her shoulder with another bright smile. Regina sipped her coffee and opened her mouth to speak further, when Sophia started to volunteer information.

"I love to cook. I learned from my mother. She's a phenomenal cook and I seem to have inherited the gene. We used to cook, I mean we cook a lot together and bake."

Regina smiled, nodding acknowledgement at the young woman as she pointed to a top cupboard just to the left of the cooker.

"If you are looking for plates dear, they are in there."

"Oh yes, thank you."

Sophia's cheeks blushed a shade of light pink. She had been searching logically for the plates, but they weren't where she was sure they would have been. Taking two she lay them out on the counter beside the cooker and pulled open a draw just below and to the right. She was relieved to find the cutlery and retrieved two sets.

Regina watched, not yet aware of the suspicion she felt seeing Sophia breeze around her home. Her guest seemed to know her way around, and where things were kept with no direction from herself. It should have worried her but it didn't.

Sophia wandered over with two plates, putting one stacked high with pancakes in front of Regina, and the other at a place setting for herself. Regina glanced at the plate quizzically then up at her as she placed her mug down.

"These are-"

"Apple pancakes! A favourite right?" Sophia declared proudy.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Regina asked, half a sly smile on her lips.

Sophia stammered before coming up with the excuse that Ruby had told her. She was clever, but she really hadn't thought her moves out properly that morning. She blamed the excitement she felt about staying at Regina's for her poor preparation. Sophia was relieved when Regina accepted her answer and didn't question any further.

Emma grunted, as Henry tugged on her arm as it overhung the bed. She was terribly grumpy if woken up too early. With her blonde hair a tangled mess, she buried her face down into the pillow and groaned again when he insisted she get up. Emma really didn't want to, she had been having such a nice dream and wished to cling onto every last second of it that she could.

"Mom! Come on you have to get up. We have to go and check on Mom." he insisted.

"Kid she will be fine!" Emma whined, the sounds she made muffled by her plump pillow.

"Mom, get up and get changed. We need to go to Mom's!"

Hook lay beside her, still snoring away and completely oblivious to Henry's disturbance. Emma shook her her head and couldn't help but envy his ability to sleep through absolutely anything. The whole town could be getting attacked by a mass of villains and Killian would sleep right through, and miss the whole shabang every time. Huffing and puffing, she pulled herself up, squinting at the light in the room as she opened her eyes and stretched. Henry watched, waiting for her to get out of the sheets so he knew she hadn't gone back to sleep, but Emma didn't move.

"What are you waiting for, get up!"

That time, Henry's voice slightly raised caused Hook to grunt.

"Well, a little privacy might be nice kid." she retorted.

Under the duvet, Emma was in a state of undress not suitable to be witnessed by her twelve year old son. She nodded towards the door with a small smirk, and watched as Henry rolled his eyes at her. He was reluctant to leave but sighed as he trudged out of the door.

"You better not go back to sleep Mom!" he called back to her as he headed to the kitchen.

Emma mimicked him, knowing he would overhear her and grinned when he shouted back that he had.

The blonde shuffled out of bed, taking a moment to stretch fully and draw in a deep, waking breath. After she felt so much better and pulled herself into the bathroom to make herself look a little more presentable, as an impatient Henry paced while waiting for her. It didn't take Emma long to get ready, and in a couple of minutes she had brushed her tangled hair and pulled it back in a high but loose ponytail, and brushed her teeth. Grabbing her jeans from the floor as she passed back through her room, and a jumper from the chair by the door, Emma was finally ready. She pulled the jumper over her and called to Henry as she left her bedroom.

"Ok Kid, what's with the rush?" she inquired as she wandered into the kitchenette.

Emma headed straight for the coffee pot and set it boiling. She was in desperate need of some caffeine if he expected her to go running to Regina's that early in the morning, not that she really understood what the hurry was.

"Aren't you worried about mom being on her own with Sophia?"

Emma poured herself a coffee, stifling a yawn as she shrugged in response to his question. Regina had been quick to invite the stranger into her home, so Emma just assumed any worry she had about her earlier in the day had vanished. Admittedly yes, she and Regina still knew nothing about Sophia, so there was every chance that hadn't been Regina's best idea. She took a sip of her hot coffee, as she turned to face her son and rested back on the counter as she watched him pace. Henry was still musing his thoughts at her, all in attempt to get her back to his mom's house.

"She's a stranger. Sophia I mean. And yesterday you and mom were being all weird about me hanging around with her. Now it's like you're not that bothered."

"Should I be?" Emma questioned.

"No! I mean yes, well maybe I dunno. What if she is dangerous. I mean, what if she has hurt mom?!"

Henry knew it wasn't right to use Sophia as bait to get his moms together, but he wanted, no he needed them to bond. It pained him to not be able to say why but their was too much at stake. Their new nonchalant attitude towards Sophia was not helping either. He could tell Emma was still debating the severity of the need to visit Regina, and quickly changed tacts.

"You know you'd feel bad if anything happened to mom."

Emma cocked her eyebrow questioningly. Was that so? Henry seemed very sure of his statement and Emma couldn't help but wonder why. There wasn't so much as a spark between her and Regina in any sense of the word that she could see, other than the amicable friendship they had formed for the sake of their son; and the town.

"Come on you would, admit it? Look how many times you have saved her since you came here."

Emma knew that was true but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't save Regina all those times because she was Regina, and she had feelings for her; had she?

Henry started reeling off a list of events to make his point. The fire at the mayor's office, the town turning on her when the curse first broke, Zelena's curse, although he had helped with that one; and many more. So many in fact that Ema had to hold her hand up mid sip to stop him.

"Ok kid, you have made your point!" she ended up smirking.

Henry mirrored her smirk and ran to the coat closet to grab his coat, and for old times sake her red leather jacket. He ran back, thrusting it into her hand as he through on his coat. Emma smiled and shook her head endearingly. Henry was growing up fast, but at times, just like now he was still that same cute little ten year old boy who had turned up on her doorstep a couple of years ago, declaring she was some sort of fairytale character.

Emma and Henry left the apartment with Hook still fast asleep in bed. The morning air was crisp and fresh as they walked to Emma's little yellow bug parked at the sidewalk. She had wanted to walk but Henry had insisted they take the car because it would be quicker. To make his point when Emma had been reluctant, he had insisted he was really worried, and although Emma's superpower told her he was lying; she had given in.

The yellow bug tore through the streets of the little town, screeching into Mifflin Street and racing up the road irresponsibly before coming to an abrupt halt outside Regina's lavish home. Emma wouldn't usually drive like that, but because Henry had made such a big deal about checking up on his mother, she had decided to add a little action and adventure to it. Henry had enjoyed the thrill of the ride just a little too much.

"Wow mom! That was so cool! It was like we are racing to an emergency!" he exclaimed as he leapt out of the front passenger seat, and the car before Emma had even unbuckled her seat belt.

It was obvious he wasn't going to wait for her. He ran up the path and bound through the front door so fast that he had almost gone head over heels. The gate swung freely where he had opened it as Emma slowly followed. She closed the gate behind her before sauntering slowly up the path, and strolling into Regina house, where she was left to close the front door that had been left open for her.

"Kitchen, mom!" Henry called.

He knew his blonde mother was just stood in the hall wondering where they all were.

Emma wandered into the kitchen, an apologetic look on her face for the early, unplanned intrusion. She gestured her head with nod to Regina, a tight lipped smile accompanying a small greeting of 'morning' as she lingered awkwardly in the doorway.

"Good Morning, Sheriff Swan." Regina returned the greeting, discreetly smirking from behind her coffee. It was her second of the morning, too wash down her just finished, scrumptious breakfast.

"Mom was worried about you. She said we should check up on you" Henry was quick to volunteer, earning himself a stern look of warning from Emma.

His response was nothing more than a big grin, as he greeted Sophia without a care in the world. Emma frowned suspiciously at the two of them, but she was surprised to find she still wasn't that dubious about the stranger.

"Is that so?" Regina asked with a smirk, and looked to the blonde for some sort of confirmation that what her son had said was true. Emma shrugged, obviously in denial and happened to look terribly awkward.

"Yeah, I guess maybe a little."

Regina couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she nodded and relaxed in her chair, eyeing Emma head to toe. That was very interesting indeed. She offered Emma a seat, and a coffee if she wanted to fetch it herself, and was relieved when Emma pulled herself away from the door frame on which she leant, and came to join her.

The two of them sat together, whispering over their coffee's as Henry sat the opposite side of the small table at the back of Regina's kitchen. Henry was talking animatedly with Sophia, who had overheard the exchange between the two older women. To hear that Emma was a little suspicious of her still, therefore worrying made her nervous. She didn't intend to make them feel that way at all, and wouldn't be so secretive if there wasn't so much at stake. Sophia wished she could share with them the truth but she just couldn't.

"I should be going." Sophia suddenly declared as she rose from her seat.

"No! No you don't have to. Does she mom? Sophia can stay right, there isn't a problem." Henry quickly tried to dismiss the idea of her leaving.

The interruption had pulled the two women from their hushed conversation about the stranger, and Regina looked at her son. She wasn't really against Sophia staying or going, she was free to decide. After all, Regina had regretted the offer she had made at dinner but that had only been until the nightmares. Then she had felt a need to protect Sophia, but that didn't mean she could control what the young woman did.

"No, Henry. Of course there isn't any problem, if Sophia would like to continue to stay here, there I am very much welcome to the idea"

Regina smiled at the beautiful young woman, noting a flash of something deeply resembling hurt in her ever so loving deep green eyes. She swallowed hard the big lump that had unexpectedly formed in her throat and hoped her emotions showed her she was loving, and welcoming of the idea of her hanging around at the house a while longer; but Sophia was insistent.

"No, I really can't. Regina thank you but I should leave."

"No!" Henry cried. "You can't!"

Sophia shook her head, she was sorry but she really couldn't stay now. She tried to move around Henry to make her way out of the room as any normal human being would, but Henry blocked her every move. Emma seemed to scold Henry for being difficult, as Regina joined his team trying to make sure Sophia knew her staying really wasn't an issue. She appreciated the sentiment of the mayor, and her trying to explain the suspicious behaviour of Emma that morning, stating the blonde was just over-protective and cautious of strangers.

"I really have to go. I'm so sorry." were the last emotional words to part Sophia's lips before she disappeared in a big cloud of red smoke.

Gasps came from the three of them left in the room. Sophia's exit had been completely unexpected, and the red colour of the magic used had filled Emma with dread. Red magic only equated to one thing in her mind, dark magic and that made Sophia a villain by nature in her book. Only Emma suspected Sophia wasn't quite like the other villains they had encountered, and so rather than seeing her as a threat, Emma was more concerned than she was scared they were going to have to prepare for battle.

After a quick exchange with Regina, Henry insisted that Emma take him to school, but Emma vowed to meet back up with Regina after. They made an agreement that they would meet at the sheriff's station, and suddenly Emma was on her way. Between them they needed a plan, something ready and sorted whether Sophia turned out to be friend or foe; that way they would at least be prepared.

Regina had come to the station as planned and they had talked. Both of them felt confident in their decisions, and the plan they had devised in dealing with Sophia. It was both sensible and allowed them room to get to know her better before they made any final decisions about how to proceed.

Talking had done them the world of good, they had bonded further, rooting their friendship properly and it had been an amazing moment. The one when a kind and caring Regina had reached out and taken a worried Emma's hand in a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Emma had felt comforted by that, and she liked that her and Regina had seemed to reach a new level of closeness. It would only be of benefit to both their lives, she was sure of that.

Hook had arrived not moments after Regina had left, when Emma had settled at her desk with a coffee and was pondering her thoughts of that morning. He left her startled as he just appeared in front of her desk. Somewhere between hearing someone come into the station, and Hook making his way to her office, she had lost herself in some fantasy daydream about Regina.

She just couldn't stop thinking about the brunette, not even when Hook was talking to her. Emma could hear him making sounds, but none of them comprehensible as she only replayed those words that had fallen from Regina's lips. Those sweet, luscious red lips.

 _"I am here for you Emma, don't worry she won't hurt our son. We will get the bottom of this together."_

Emma smiled a little, stroking the back of her knuckles that Regina's thumb had lightly stroked as she had spoken those words. Her skin tingled upon contact, exciting something hidden deep inside her heart.

"Emma! Are you even listening to me?!" he yelled.

The blonde was ripped from her thoughts, glancing up at him with wide, wary eyes. He didn't look pleased and she had no idea why because she hadn't heard a word he had said. His blue eyes pierced hers and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Killian my mind is all over the place. Regina and I-"

Hook cut her off as soon as he heard mention of Regina. He had passed her on his way in so he knew that she had been there. That was what he had been going on about whilst Emma had been away with the fairies. He had wanted to know why she had been there? If there was trouble he should know about? If there was anything he could do to help? And she had just ignored him. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Yeah Regina! And I am guessing that is where you ran off to this morning, isn't it?!" he snarled.

Emma didn't know why he was so mad about Regina suddenly. It wasn't like there was anything going on between them that hadn't happened before. She was the saviour, and Regina the one who understood the dark magic of villains, the only one who knew it that she could trust. It was important they worked together against strange forces in town. He knew that, she knew he did.

"No!" Emma quickly denied with a frown. "Well yes, but only because Henry insisted. I mean he had a good point, we don't know Sophia and Regina was alone with her. It was the responsible thing to do."

"Oh yeah course it was. So you just gonna run around protecting Regina now?!"

"No! We need to work together on this Killian. Me and her, it's important!" Emma yelled back as she rose to her feet.

She didn't like the inferior feeling sitting down whilst he was yelling at her like that gave her. Hook scoffed, as if mocking her words and started to pace a little up and down the small office.

"Why are you so interested in her? That stranger. She's nothing!"

"She is Killian. We learned this morning Sophia has magic; red magic!"

Hook shook his head in disbelief. So that was why Regina was there. Emma needed her to help her fight another villain and not him. They had been plotting, and god knows what else from the smile he had seen on Emma's face when he had walked in. He knew that goofy smile all too well, he had seen it many a time from the blonde when they had first declared their feelings for one another.

"It's more with you and Regina, isn't it?! Damn it Emma!"

His voice was calmer, as if a realisation about Emma's true feelings for Regina had hit him, before they had even really hit her. He exhaled deeply, shaking his head as he stopped pacing and stopped directly in front of her. Hook rubbed his temples in confusion. This couldn't be happening, not to him and Emma; she loved him.

Emma wanted to deny it, she really did but she couldn't. With a sigh she accepted that he was right and gave a gentle nod.

"Damn it Emma!" he repeated in frustration.

The blonde felt terrible but it was how she felt. Regina was on her mind so much, she was surprised it didn't exhausted the brunette. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Hook because she was; it was just that she wasn't in love with him.

"Please," Hook suddenly turned to begging. "Let's just leave love. Take Henry and move somewhere new."

It was kind of pathetic. Emma slowly shook her head, and his anger surfaced without warning again.

"Calm down Killian. If all you are going to do is yell at me you can just go!"

"What's _she_ got that I don't love?" he asked completely flabbergasted. "Do I need to remind you that _she_ wanted you dead once upon a time?!"

"Killian!" Emma scolded. "She's a completely different person now. Unlike you, clearly still the jealous, hate filled pirate I always knew you were."

Hook hissed, Emma's words cutting deep, wounding his heart as badly as she would have physically his skin with one swipe of a sword. He was furious at the situation more than he was her, but she was there.

"You can't do this Emma! You're mine love."

"I am no one's. I don't belong to you Killian." Emma scowled.

"Clearly you belong to that witch!" Hook quipped.

"GET OUT KILLIAN! JUST GO. WE'RE FINISHED!" Emma belowed.

She had completely lost her temper. How dare he?! She was no one's, not even Regina's. She was a person, not a possession.

"Oh I am going nowhere love." He scoffed, folding his arms and taking an authoritative stance. "We are going to sort this. You're _NOT_ leaving me Emma!"

"Fine. You won't go, then _I_ will!" Emma frowned, taking a step to go round him, and getting two paces passed him when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't do this love."

His bright blue eyes shone, watery as if they might tear but not as badly as hers. He was silently begging her to reconsider, but her mind was made up. They were done, for sure. Emma was really fighting her emotions. There was nothing more to say, they were over.

"It's done!" she snapped, her gaze firmly on his making sure he knew how serious she was about this.

Emma snatched her arm from his grip, continuing to leave and heard him call out to her. She didn't stop, nor turn back for one last look. A mix of emotions she was in danger of losing control of, Emma made a swift exit, storming out of the station into the pouring rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had been riding around in the patrol car, in the pouring rain since leaving the station after the altercation with Hook. Pondering her thoughts, she had to wonder if perhaps she had been a little irrational in calling it off with him. He had been downright cruel though, Sophia was an important person she had to focus on. She was a saviour, _the_ saviour and she had a duty to fulfill. If Sophia would cause any harm to the town, or hers and Regina's son, _their_ son, then she should at least be prepared to confront it.

After many tears, cried out of anger rather than hurt and upset, Emma pulled the patrol car up outside Granny's diner. She had every intention of heading inside to drown her break-up sorrows in a large tumbler of whisky on the rocks, but she wouldn't get the chance. The blonde had just unbuckled her seatbelt, when she looked up and saw her son leaving the diner via the side alley. She scrutinised his somewhat sneaky behaviour, wondering what he was up to now.

Sinking down in her seat, she tried to hide, hoping he wouldn't suspect she was actually in the vehicle. Peeking up and over the steering wheel every second, she could see him glancing around to check he wasn't being watched, and luckily he hadn't clocked her. With half an eye on him, she pushed back up in her seat, and grabbed her cell from her pocket. Emma knew she needed to follow Henry, but first she needed to call for backup; she needed Regina.

"Emma."

Regina answered her phone, tone quipped and sharp.

"Well hello to you to Regina." Emma sarcastically quipped, but before Regina could scold her for her insubordination, she quickly continued. "Henry's up to something."

"Henry is _always_ up to something Emma, he just can't help himself." she sighed.

Regina sounded fed up, as if either she didn't want to be at the Mayor's office, or she was dealing with something particularly depressing to do. Perhaps she was dealing with something difficult, or maybe someone, but that was highly unlikely now Gold wasn't in town.

"Well I could use a helping hand, you know if you're free?"

Emma waited for a further scolding, only to be surprised when Regina accepted the request. Suddenly she didn't quite know what to say, but Henry was disappearing down the street now, so she had to be quick or she'd lose him.

"Meet you in ten, i'll swing by the office?"

"I'll be ready and waiting." Regina sang as Emma abruptly hung up on her.

"And goodbye to you too, Miss Swan" she sighed, rolling her eyes as she placed the receiver of her desk phone back on the base, and rose from her chair.

Within minutes, Regina had her coat on and had thundered down the town hall stairs from her office, flying out to the front, where Emma was nowhere to be seen yet. She pulled out her cell from her pocket and dialled Emma's number for an update. She didn't want to be standing out there, in the damp, chilly, autumnal winds waiting for her long.

"Regina, ummm change of plan. You're going to have to meet me at the forest. I followed Henry and he has disappeared in there."

Emma rushed her words, mumbling some of them so they just bled together as they escaped her mouth. Regina could tell she was still driving and shook her head. If Emma could be any more irresponsible, she would swear she was still a child. She confirmed she would be there, not bothering to hang up her cell as she rolled her eyes, and listened to Emma try to talk and drive. Multitasking wasn't a skill the blonde possessed well.

With a simple wave of her hand, Regina disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, and suddenly poofed up at the edge of the forest, as Emma's patrol car came tearing up the road. The screeching of the brakes was enough to pierce her ears, and make her wince. Why Emma hadn't yet perfected the art of getting around town in a more magical fashion, Regina would never know. Sometimes, it was just easier, especially during times of surveillance.

"You got here quick. Where's your car?" The blonde asked in her own hurried fumble to exit the patrol car.

Regina just shook her head at the ridiculous question, and eyed Emma. If her request for help was urgent, they hadn't time for this chit chat small talk, they needed to find Henry. She gestured towards the forest, signalling for Emma to lead the way.

"Oh right, yeah, Henry"

Emma marched passed Regina, up the slightly raised dirt edge of the forest where it met with the roadside, and ploded into the shaded surroundings. Regina stepped up and followed, her heels sinking in the dirt as she followed the path of her blonde companion. She should really change her shoes, but they hadn't time, even if it would just take a second with the swipe of a magic hand.

Together they headed deep into the forest, stopping every time they thought they heard a noise that might be Henry. Twigs snapping, or the rustling of leaves, but they hadn't found him yet. After a while of searching, Regina wondered if Emma was even right about the whereabouts of their son. If she had to trek much further, she really would be annoyed, especially if it was a waste of her time. She detested the forest these days, and couldn't really stand to be in there. It was too painful.

It brought back to her fond memories of Robin, a love that now thanks to that jealous ice queen she had lost. She tried not to think about him. Pushing the thoughts far to the back of her mind, but with every breath of fresh forest air they resurfaced. God she missed him, his companionship and the love, but she had for once done the right thing. Being a hero really sucked though, all that pain and suffering just to be a good person, how the Charmings' did it for all those selfless years she would never know.

A loud crack of a branch bought her back to reality just moments before she would have walked directly into the back of Emma. The blonde had stopped in her tracks, eyes widened, and mouth almost gaping as she glanced around at her surroundings. Regina scowled.

"What are you do-"

The brunette started to question the blonde, furious with herself for losing concentration and almost having a most embarrassing moment. Emma silenced her. Holding her hand up she looked around, and then whispered.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Regina pointedly moved her head, only to hear running stream water, leaves blowing in the breeze, and general foresty sounds. If Emma heard something suspicious, then it was completely inaudible and probably in her own head.

"You don't hear voices?"

"No, Miss Swan! I hear forest."

"Shhhhh" Emma insisted, taking a small step forward and straining to hear.

"Do you know how stupid you look?!" Regina tilted her head, hoping the blonde would answer her quip, mistaking it for an honest question. She loved to tease, and wind Emma up, it was just too easy. Not to mention amusing.

"There, that's Henry isn't it?" Emma whispered, looking to Regina for clarification.

That time Regina had heard it, a faint voice carried by the breeze, or was it voices? It was hard to tell. Her amused smile quickly changed to one of concern, as she stepped up beside Emma and listened. That was definitely Henry, there was no doubt her mind. She would recognise his optimistic little voice anywhere, even though it was beginning to croak.

Emma hurried forward, heading in the direction of the voice with Regina, a little slower in pace behind her. Henry wasn't alone that was for sure now, and from the tone of voice they both suspected he had to be with her, Sophia.

The two woman dashed through the forestry. Emerging in the edge of a clearing where Henry was heading towards Sophia, and three new strangers stood the opposite side of the little babbling brook that ran through the heart of the forest.. Emma skidded to a stop, holding back and hoping their presence hadn't already been noted. Her arm flew up and out to stop Regina, and she turned to her, finger on lips to indicate to the mayor that she should keep quiet. Of course, Regina was just about to protest when she saw Emma retrieve her cell from her jacket pocket.

"Just gonna call mom and dad for backup" she whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes. Great, the un-charmings, because of course they were _always_ helpful! She gave Emma a look that told the blonde she wasn't as keen on that idea as she was, but Emma had already begun making the call.

No matter how hard Regina strained to try and overhear the hushed, calls from her son, the newcomer and the three strangers, but nothing was coherent over the noises made by their natural surroundings. If only she could use her magic, but summoning just the littlest of spells would give away their location. She listened to Emma on the phone, growing increasingly agitated by the lack of any interference, and wasn't sure how much more she would take before she just had to take matters into her own hands.

Regina glanced down to see some of the dirt falling beneath her feet, rolling down the muddy lip into the clearing missably. Her intuition alerted her that something was wrong. Reaching for Emma's arm she tugged it and pointed to the crumbling earth beneath them, something was a foot but what? The blonde was just ending her conversation, glancing down where Regina indicated before noting Henry had crossed the brook and was running towards Sophia.

"Now Miss Swan, can _we_ do something?!" Regina's eyes were wide and warning of her built up fury.

Emma agreed, and as they took a step forward to enter the clearing they both slipped. Something had caused them to lose their footing. An exchanged glance told both of them they were thinking the same thing, danger was imminent. Together they scrambled to their feet, every move hurried. Regina called out to Henry, her voice torn as it projected and carried on the breeze as his had earlier.

"Mom!" Henry was alarmed to see both of them coming dashing across the forest.

She shouldn't have been there. Neither of them were supposed to be there!

Suddenly the ground began to quake, making both women unsteady on their feet. Their eyes widened, wary as they fixated on their son who shared that look of worry. They had to get to him, to keep him safe from this mystical stranger, and whatever harm came with her.

"Henry, get away from Sophia. Quickly Henry!" Regina's desperate voice called as the ground caused her to stumble and lose balance.

The quaking seemed to worsen the closer that they got. So bad in fact it had gotten to the point a crack had formed in the dry dirt, stopping them from reaching him. All the two women could hear over the loud rumbles of earth breaking apart beneath their feet, was Sophia yelling at their son. She appeared terribly upset, tears forming as her voice ebbed with disappointed tones, but what she was saying to him they couldn't make out.

"I swear, I didn't! I never would!" Henry cried, he hadn't quite reached Sophia closely enough that he didn't have to shout to her, and he did so in a louder, deeper tone they could understand.

"What is he apologising for?" Emma quizzed, trying hard to keep her balance and get closer if she could.

Of course, in typical fashion, Regina just blamed her. Whenever Henry found himself in bother, she did without fail, just as she had in Neverland. Emma scowled, it wasn't the time or the place for the blame game, they had to work together if they were going to save their son from danger.

"Emma!"

"EMMA!"

She heard the screeching voices of her concerned parents calling to her in unison, as they dashed through the forest, and spotted her and Regina in the clearing. Concern was etched on their features as she called back to them to take care, as they hurried down to meet them.

With all the commotion going on Sophia began to feel confused, the ground had suddenly stopped quaking, but they weren't out of the woods just yet; she knew it. She tried to call to them all to run, but Emma and Regina were already clambering over the split earth to get to their son. They looked furious, both glaring at her as if this were all her fault, yet still when she pleaded with them once again to run, they believed her request to be genuine.

As much as they both wanted to stick around, question her and her friends, they sensed as did Sophia that something was still a foot in the forest. The quickly ushered a protesting Henry, who didn't want to leave Sophia and the strangers, towards David and Mary Margaret, who were ready and waiting to help pull him back into the clearing.

"You really must go! Please go!" Sophia cried.

Regina and Emma were reluctant, wanting to know what suspicious activities her and her friends were up to, but they felt compelled to just do as they were told. Nodding in agreement with one another, Regina went ahead and Emma followed, glancing back at Sophia as they headed towards her parents and Henry, when the ground unexpectedly started quaking once more.

There was no time to hesitate, the ground was splitting and they had to try and make the jump, however, Regina froze, sighting something swooping down at them from above. Her eyes widened, recognising the type of beast instantly, and knowing of the danger.

"Get down!" she cried, dropping to the dirt without hesitation.

Emma glanced up, a wing shadowing her as a huge dragon swooped down, narrowly missing her head, and went straight for Sophia. Brushing flying blonde strands of hair out of her eyes, Emma looked up again just in time to see red magic shoot from Sophia's tensed palms, directed at the beast as she battled to hold it back.

"Regina, we should help," Emma cried, scrambling on her feet towards Sophia.

The brunette pulled herself up from the dirt, brushing her clothing down quickly of any remnants of soil before dashing after Emma. The dragon turned on them both as Sophia struggled to keep it a bay. She cried for them to retreat but the saviour, and the former queen just continued to approach. The scaly beast opened its mouth, spying them both approaching and spat fire at them, keeping them back far enough by scorching the ground before them.

"We can't get passed that" Regina scolded.

She could see the blonde looking for a way through the flame and quickly warned her otherwise. There was no way they could get Sophia and the others now.

"Emma, Don't!" Regina warned as the blonde tried to combat the flames.

"Protect them!" Sophia cried to her friends.

Her worries for their safety was distracting her and giving the dragon the upper hand in their stand-off. She needed to focus if she was going to keep everyone from getting harmed. While she refocused, her friend's quickly gathered closer to the broken earth underfoot, and each using different magical powers, they managed to help. One took care of the flames, whilst the other worked to sew the ground back together. The third lingered with Sophia, attempting to assist with the dragon but to no avail.

Sophia battled the dragon best she could, only stunning it with some powerful magic before it suddenly flapped it wings ferociously taking to flight. The long haired young woman finally allowed herself to breathe, exhausted as she dropped to her knees and her three friends quickly crowded around her.

"Are you ok Sophia?" cried the long haired blonde one of her friends as she dropped her own magic, and dashed to her assistance.

Sophia nodded, just catching her breath and allowing the blonde to help her up. While she was busy being fussed over by her friends she didn't happen to notice the Charming family grouping with Regina in a suspicious mass, eyeing them all uneasily. Sophia's eyes met with the chocolate pools of Regina's and she quickly brushed her friend's aside to approach the family.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Regina's abruptive question came unexpectedly to Sophia. She knew, and at the same time she really didn't. However, they couldn't stay there, and she certainly couldn't continue to reside with Regina; the risk to them both was just too great. Graciously, Sophia requested that perhaps they retreat to the dinner, and after a moment of consideration she was relieved when Regina accepted, and instructed the others of the plan.

At the diner it was unusually quiet as they made their entrance. The charmings headed straight for a table, Emma and Regina lingering behind with Henry and Sophia as her friends collected awkwardly at the bar. Regina was on a mission to have her questions about the gathering in the woods, and about the sudden appearance of a dragon in her town answered. She hadn't had any dragon issues since Maleficent in the enchanted forest, and she wasn't about to be going through all that again.

Before Regina could say a word though, Sophia began to profusely apologise for what had back in the woods. She felt truly awful, and she knew it was all her fault. They couldn't go on like this, if Regina, Emma, Henry or any of their family came to harm she would never forgive herself, so with a heavy heart she had to do something.

"I really am sorry, and I promise there will be no further bother. I just have to stop staying at your home and this will all go away." she explained.

Regina stuttered for words. She wanted to protest that idea, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to say what she was actually thinking. Regina was terribly confused though. She didn't understand what difference it made where Sophia stayed, and neither did Emma. Thankfully, the blonde stepped in where Regina was struggling and just had to ask why.

"Please, I can't explain. You just have to trust me that this is for the best."

Sophia's eyes pleaded, the shade of green in them turning to a darker emerald shade than their normal colour, showing somewhat her sincerity. Her explanation still made no sense to either of the woman, yet they couldn't work out why. Worse for Regina was that she was saddened by the sudden announcement of departure.

Her house would return to a quiet state. Henry spent most of his nights with his mother and Hook, and only one night a week at the mansion if she was lucky. Although Sophia had only stayed one night, she knew she was going to miss her. She also hoped that it wasn't her fault that the young woman suddenly wanted to leave. Silently, as she watched Sophia and Emma continue to converse, she faded away into thought. If only she hadn't been so harsh in forest, toned down her attitude and been less accusatory they wouldn't be in this position now. As she lost herself in questioning her actions and behaviour, Emma and their son had dispersed and taken a seat the booth with her parents.

As Emma spoke with her parents, who were deeply concerned by what they had witnessed in the woods, although they didn't seem to blame Sophia for any of it in the slightest. Henry found himself staring across the empty bar at the newer strangers who had arrived in town. One in particular had his attention. She was simply beautiful and he found himself entranced by it. Girl's had never bothered him before, but this young woman, well there was just something different about her.

He had met them all for half a second in the clearing before his mothers had interrupted. He had quickly learned that each of them had an air of mystery, Phoenix and Atlantis less so than the one named Mel, but he instantly was captivated, much as he had been with Sophia, by all of them. It was exciting to have new people to learn all about.

Phoenix had flowing red, straight, dynamic hair, the brightest blue eyes Henry had ever seen, and a milky complexion. Atlantis was demure, yet edgy, her dark skin free of any inflection and her short hair sweeping elegantly across her forehead. But then there Mel, she had beautiful blonde hair, her skin just tanned, and her eyes a golden hazel colour. They were big and sparkled beneath, thick long black lashes, and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Henry just couldn't help himself staring at her.

Every now and again he would catch her eye. She would smile at him and his cheeks would erupt in a crimson blush, and he would momentarily look away embarrassed. Mel would inwardly chuckle to herself and return her attention back to her friends. She knew his eyes were back on her the second she turned, but she really didn't mind at all. He was just a young lad with a crush, and well who could blame him. Mel had always been told how beautiful she was, she was also used to all men staring at her wherever she went. It was nice for a change to have it be a young, handsome man, who didn't have only one goal in mind, watching her so intently, yet he was still a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

"David and Mary Margaret are coming to lunch?"

Regina looked almost perplexed by the idea before dismissing that it was matter as much as her questioning tone had suggested. She didn't mind them coming, she just hadn't been aware and it had shocked her a little. The Charmings with herself seemed an odd combination for such an event as a casual lunch.

Sophia had nodded in response and began offering Regina a drink. Ruby stood behind the bar expectantly waiting for the Mayor's order, since she didn't exactly have a usual, to give Ruby the advantage of being able to pre-empt. With a smile Regina confirmed she would have an Americano, after all she was only on her lunch break and due back at work, so wine was most definitely off of the menu.

As Ruby busied herself making Regina hot beverage, she engaged in small talk with Sophia. Just the general 'how are you?' and 'so what's this all in aid of then?'. Sophia wasn't giving away her secrets just yet though. She advised she would explain when the Charmings arrived because no doubt, they would have the same questions. Sophia didn't feel like having to keep repeating herself, it came with too many risks of slipping and revealing the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Sophia. Neal just wouldn't settle into his pram. Then we had trouble getting the baby seat in the truck. Complete disaster, but we managed it." Mary Margaret rushed to explain as both she and David struggled through the diner front door with the pram.

Her rambling just made Regina feel as if she was developing a headache, and wish that she had opted for the glass of wine. Meal times with the Charming's she always found particularly difficult, she supposed because they were just too sickly sweet for her liking. In some respects, that was one thing she was glad Emma hadn't inherited from them because if she had, she was certain co-parenting Henry with her would be much harder.

They all grabbed a table far in the back, ordering a round of different filled sandwiches from Granny, and began talking. The conversation was light and easy, David being the first to steer the conversation around to a topic that he was keen to explore; Sophia.

"So, why don't you tell us all something about yourself? I mean you're new in town, we're all friends. It would be good to know more about you." David smiled.

Sophia smiled, squirming just a little in her seat, slightly uncomfortable by the sudden request. However, she supposed it would do no harm, and just answered their generic questions thrown her way, the best she could given the circumstances.

As the conversation went on, slowly, the group dug deeper into Sophia's past. Regina was as keen to know answers as David. Thoroughly intrigued by the young woman she had been spending time with. She didn't know what it was but she was sure they had some sort of connection. What, or why though, remained a mystery.

"So, what happened to your parents?" David enquired interestingly.

Sophia seemed to stop talking for a moment, drifting away momentarily with her thoughts. She wanted so much to tell them all about her parents, and at the same time not. She smiled gently thinking silently, oblivious to the eagar expressions of her awaiting guests for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" Sophia let her words trail off before continuing. "I love my parent's very much. We're not the most conventional of families, but we are loving, and they are kind. They are understanding, and nurture me in a way only a bonded and loving relationship with a parent can achieve. I am lucky." she sighed.

Mary Margaret sighed in unison, completely lost in Sophia's eloquent explanation of her family, and smiling like a teenager who had just discovered love.

"My mother, she is very special. She was certain she couldn't conceive children, and considers me a miracle." the young woman continued to muse.

"Oh yes, I can empathise with that." Mary Margaret exclaimed with a bright smile. "It can be a lot of pressure. I know Emma felt that when she realised how David and I considered her. Our little miracle."

Regina could only roll her eyes. Sometimes, the Charmings were just too much of a good thing. She knew if Emma could hear her mother now she would cringe. Still, she chose not to ruin the moment for once, keeping her sarcastic thoughts to herself and allowing Mary Margaret to continue in sharing a moment of exchanged smiles with Sophia.

"So it's going to be here, right?" Atlantis asked as the four friend's headed towards Gold's Pawnbrokers.

"Yes, there should be something" Sophia answered.

Neither of the three women were aware they were being followed. They had been more than careful in checking who was around them, but Henry was stealthy and also knew the shortcuts both behind, and between the multiple businesses of Main Street.

Henry was stealthy as he crept along, keeping out of sight and ducking behind the nearest cover the moment one of them turned to check again. He was on his own little mission. Despite knowing more about Sophia than the rest of his family, and what she had come to Storybrooke for; he didn't know what she and her friends were up to now. Yet, he would find out, and if he could, he would help.

The four of them stopped dead outside the shop door. Phoenix glanced back over her shoulder, checking the coast was still clear as she watched Sophia use her magic to unlock the shop with ease. They new no one was there on account of having seen Belle at the library, so that meant they had all the time in the world to search, theoretically that was.

They piled inside, Phoenix taking one last look behind them as she slipped in and closed the door.

"Lock it Phoenix, we can't afford anyone walking in announced." Mel commented as she stopped in the middle of the antique shop and looked around in awe. "Look at all these things!"

Atlantis scoffed. It all but reminded her of someone her mother had once had dealings with, a red-haired kleptomaniac with romance issues. To her it was just a room filled with junk and tat. She rolled her eyes, and with Phoenix they began to wander around, looking through the multiple glass cabinets and drawers, whilst Mel and Sophia busied themselves behind the far counter, opposite the entrance, where the cash register was.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Phoenix enquired, making her three friends groan.

"A spell book" Sophia whispered loudly across the room to her. "It's big, black, has gold trims on the pages, and patterns on the front. I think it has some gemstones bedded into the leather cover." she described.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" a chirpy kids voice suddenly interrupted them mid scramble through the goods in the shop.

Sophia looked up and gasped.

"Henry! What are you doing here? H-how did you get in?"

"I used the back door." He grinned. "You know usually when you break in somewhere you check that all available entrances and exits are clear and locked."

Atlantis rolled her eyes at the young boy's comments, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it.

They all returned silently to searching, except Sophia who tried to usher Henry into the back room. She didn't want him seeing too much of what they were up to, but Henry saw right through her, slipping passed her when an opportune moment presented itself.

 _"Soooooooooooo,_ what exactly are you all up to?" he questioned enthusiastically. "Can I help?"

"No!" Sophia and her friends quickly replied in unison.

It made Henry instantly suspicious.

"You do realise that other than my Grandpa, and Belle, that I am the one who knows this shop best right?" Henry smirked cockily.

Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew he made a valid point but she had her reasons to keep him distanced from some of what she was up to. She struggled for a moment with Henry, momentarily not knowing how she was going to get rid of him, when Pheonix offered some advice. Sophia wasn't overly approving of her idea, but given Henry's fascination with Mel, it wasn't the worst idea.

Mel had stopped rummaging behind the counter at the mention of her name, and popped up, eyes wide and surprised as she looked at Sophia, then the teenage boy grinning at her friend's side. With a groan she pulled herself up to her feet.

"No offence Henry," she started, looking from him to Sophia. "Come on, you can't seriously be suggesting that I, a stranger, take this nosy kid for ice cream."

"Please Mel, we are busy here."

"Hey, don't I get a say either?!" Henry interjected, a concerned frown forming on his brow.

Sophia sighed again. It was just impossible. Her green eyes bore pleadingly into her best friend. She really needed her to do this, or she wouldn't ask.

"Just do what I ask Mel. It's not like I'm asking you to marry him. Its ice cream." Sophia quipped.

There was a moment of standoff between the two friends, Sophia almost arrogant in her bossy demands, with her authoritative stance. Mel didn't want to, but she easily cracked.

"Ok, ok, fine." Mel sighed, giving Sophia a look that said 'you owe me'.

She wandered over to Henry, who, the second that Mel looked in his eyes seemed to lose all his ability to speak and form words. Mel smiled at him and with a gentle voice she suggested they go for ice cream, as Phoenix had done earlier. He didn't refuse and as if by magic, within minutes, Mel was escorting him from the pawnbrokers without so much as an argument.

"Well, that was easy."

Sophia couldn't help commenting but she knew they hadn't much time. Mel would only be able to keep Henry preoccupied for a short while before he would grow inquisitive again, and perhaps give her the slip. She quickly returned to searching the shop with her other two friends.

The orders from Sophia about where to search cam thick and fast after Mel had departed with Henry. Time was ticking, and with every second that passed, Sophia's bossy side made itself ever more apparent.

"You know talking about how cute that doll is, isn't finding the spell book, right?" Sophia snapped a little, her tone clipped as her two friends just stared for a moment.

"Sorry your majesty" Atlantis drawled, her manner jokey but Sophia wasn't accepting it.

"Just get on with it. With your ability to rummage with eight tentacles, you should find it much quicker than us!"

Atlantis sighed and continued with Phoenix to search the shop. The back room a treasure trove of things but so far, nothing that resembled what they needed.

Mel wandered casually into the diner with Henry. She felt awkward bringing him there under the circumstances, but she didn't know if anywhere else in town where having ice cream wouldn't be a five minute venture. Her priority of course, to keep Henry occupied for as long as possible.

From Granny they ordered a sharing ice cream sundae. Mel insistent that Henry could have most of it, as she had sensitive teeth and wasn't a great lover of chocolate.

Grabbing a booth in the back, Mel nursed her latte, whilst Henry supped on a milkshake and they waited. Henry seemed somewhat mesmerised again, blushing each time Mel caught him just staring at her, as she asked him how he liked the town of Storybrooke, and more importantly why he was skipping school.

Just after they had received their ice cream, Henry practically burying his face in it as he didn't breathe between mouthfuls, when Emma wandered into the diner. She was on the coffee run from hers and David's shift at the sheriff station, not in a particular rush but not taking significant time to look around the diner. Regina had put them on a case to investigate and just make sure that none of Sophia's friend's were dangerous, yet that was proving quite the task.

It wasn't that Regina didn't trust them, it was just that in a town such as Storybrooke they were particularly wary of newcomers. Emma knew Regina had accepted Sophia, as had she and her family, still they wanted to be sure nothing was lurking as a nasty surprise just around the corner. The investigation was strictly covert and was proving quite the mission so far.

"So, Henry got a new girlfriend then?" Ruby grinned as she pushed the two take-out cups towards her tall, blonde friend.

Emma's brows creased into a confused frown. She didn't know what Ruby was talking about, until the brunette leaned across the counter, propping her head on her hands and resting on her elbows as she gestured a nod towards the back of the diner.

The blonde turned, glancing over her shoulder and saw Henry and Mel leaning in close and talking over the chocolate sundae between them. Her whole body shook, wanting to just go over there and interrupt. Demand to know what a grown woman wanted with her teenage son, especially when it looked so much like a date. Emma didn't even need to see the whole of Henry's face to know he was blushing and completely smitten with the young woman. Still she controlled herself and held back, turning to Ruby for information instead.

"How, long have they been there?"

"Oh, not long." Ruby smirked. "Twenty minutes or so maybe. It's cute isn't it? His first crush."

Emma just sighed and rolled her eyes. In any other circumstances she was sure she would agree with Ruby. But, they weren't talking about two teenagers here; Mel was a grown up, and Henry underage. Crush or not, whatever was going on between them Regina needed to know.

She grabbed the two cups of coffee, bidding Ruby goodbye and fleeing the diner before Henry noticed her there. Her mind was reeling. She couldn't properly process what she had just seen. She needed to talk about it. Emma quickly found herself bypassing the station, depositing the fresh coffees in a trash can at the side of the road before picking up the pace.

Before she knew it she was standing on Regina's doorstep, fist curled and paused hesitantly in mid-air a mere few inches from the door as she went to knock. Emma just hoped they were doing the right thing. Next thing she knew, Regina was answering the door and she didn't even realise she had actually knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia arrived at the diner having searched all of the town for a certain de-winged fairy. She cuddled herself, the chill in the autumnal weather outside rooted in her bones, making her feel colder than she actually was. This was the last place that Tink could be, and Sophia wanted answers.

Since the first night when she had arrived at Regina and seen Tink there, something had bothered her. She needed to find out the truth for herself, and to understand where Tink was coming from and why she was hiding something so important from Regina.

Heading to the bar she greeted Granny with a smile and inquired as to whether the fairy she sought was in residence.

The older woman wasn't forthcoming with a definitive answer. Instead, she tried to sway Sophia's focus towards making a purchase. After all, she was trying to run a profitable business, not an information exchange.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Sophia answered, diverting the tactic and trying to steer the conversation back.

The grey haired woman let out a hefty sigh as she wiped the counter down.

"She's in the back. Staying as a guest. I don't want any trouble!" Granny stopped, pinning her gaze on Sophia to mark the severity of her instruction.

"No, of course. Thank you again!" Sophia called back as she wandered towards the back of the diner, and into the guest area of the inn.

In the small sitting room, sat upon a floral upholstered armchair, Tink was relaxing with a cup of tea. She was pondering her thoughts whilst staring aimlessly at a local newspaper. It had been unfortunate, the interruption that had meant she hadn't been able to speak to Regina properly, but she wondered if perhaps that had been a blessing in disguise.

Sophia burst into the room, her eyes flickering with a simmering anger that reminded Tink of the look Regina had had once. She jumped to her feet, completely surprised to see the young woman but greeted her warmly.

"Sophia?" she pretended to be unsure she had her name correct.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Sophia blurted angrily. "I know the truth, you know it, and _she_ deserved to know. You have no right to keep it from her."

Tink knew that Sophia was of course referring to Regina, still she asked for clarification just to be sure. After all, what she knew also affected Emma, so there was every chance she could be defending either of the women.

"Regina! You were there that night, I know you were about to tell her the truth. Why didn't you? It's so important to them both, don't you see?"

"Yes, and I know how important it is but it is a sensitive subject. I can't just blurt it out!" Tink was on the defensive. "You don't know her like I do, she won't take this news well."

Before Tink could say another word, Sophia had interrupted. Her voice raised, and fury growing.

"I know her better than you ever will!"

"Emma?"

The surprise at seeing the blonde at her front door seemed to surprise Regina, although why she was unsure. It wasn't like it wasn't already a daily occurrence these days.

She took a step back to allow Emma to step inside but she remained on the porch. That told Regina something was bothering her. With etched concern on her face, she enquired.

For a moment, Emma lost all ability to speak. Her mind ran away with her thoughts as she just stared blankly at Regina. Then suddenly, when she was snapped back to reality by Regina coughing awkwardly, did she rush to explain her appearance.

"I, I've just seen Henry. He was alone with one of those strangers at the diner. We need to, we should…"

"Yes, certainly."

Regina was suddenly wrapped in her coat and out of the door. Standing close to Emma, she raised her hand, and before the blonde could say anything further they were encased in a cloud of purple smoke to poof to the diner.

"They're gone!" Regina complained as the two of them entered the diner after promptly arriving outside.

"Well they were here." Emma whined as she hurried over to the table at the back where she had seen them.

"Well they aren't here anymore Miss Swan."

Regina's frustration was evident as she followed behind Emma, who in a desperate attempt to locate their son, had marched out towards the cloakroom and toilets. Regina just sighed and shook her head. Henry was quite obviously no longer there, nor was his _'date'_. She was just about to point that out to her blonde companion again, when suddenly she heard raised voices. Emma spoke and she quickly shushed her. There was no mistaking the one voice as Tink's, the strong twang of her accent giving her identity away, and if she wasn't mistaken, the other voice was Sophia's.

"You are no fairy! She was right about you, you're just a moth!" Sophia was screaming at the petite blonde with whom she argued.

Regina instantly recognised the sentiment of the words. Ones she had once used before towards the spritely, naive fairy long ago in her youth. She swallowed hard and continued to listen, her fury only building with every word overheard.

"Will you please calm down? I know the importance of all of this. I would have told her but I have yet to be presented a chance."

Tink was pleading, yet Sophia still appeared unforgiving.

"What's going o-"

Emma frowned as Regina's scowling face turned to glare at her. She suddenly shoved a manicured finger against Emma's lips to silence her and turned back to listen through the door.

It wasn't closed fully. The gap giving her an edge to hear the whole conversation better if she stood just outside. With a now quiet Emma, they listened to the hot discussion taking place between the newcomer and Tink.

"You, you've literally ruined her life. You know that? Not telling her this is big. Do you know what it could mean? To her? To me?!" Sophia screamed, enraged by Tink's attempts to calm her down.

Regina's eyes were widening with every hushed accusation she could hear. When she heard Sophia yell that Tink had ruined her life she felt her fists ball at her side, her anger rising and she was ready to burst in there and demand why. Her hand shot up and out in front of her, ready to push the door when Emma's, cold, sweaty palm, wrapped around her wrist and refrained her from doing so.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, her dark eyes glaring and nostrils flaring gently as she stared at Emma.

"Wait. Don't just burst in there. Just, let's just see how Tink defends herself first. Before we make any rash decisions. They clearly both know something that we, I mean _you_ don't, but need to know. Let's just see what it is."

Regina hated to admit it but Emma was right. She took a deep breath and lowered her arm until Emma's grip fell away.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt Sophia. I didn't realise that the prophecy about the tattoo was just intended that it was a marking. It's just a horrible mistake." Tink pleaded for forgiveness and understanding from the young woman in a hushed voice again.

"Then just man up and tell her!"

"Sophia, please. There hasn't been the opportunity."

"Tell her the truth. Tell her Robin isn't her true love. If you don't tell her yourself, then I will be forced to, and we both know what will happen if I have to do that!"

Sophia's threats somewhat reminded Regina of herself, but she didn't dwell on it much. Her mind was too busy trying to process what truth she needed to learn about Robin and the tattoo. Nothing they were saying was making any sense.

"I genuinely didn't know that her true love doesn't have a lion tattoo. I didn't know that it's only a symbol. And ever since I found out I have been trying to find a suitable moment to speak with her about it."

Sophia scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. If Tink had been trying, she hadn't been trying hard enough. She scowled at Tink, her frown so deep in made faint lines in her forehead.

"Just tell her about her true love before it's too late" Sophia barked. "Tell her that they have a lion marking!"

Emma swallowed hard to keep herself from gasping at the revelation she was overhearing. She had a marking of that shape concealed on her body. She had never told, nor shown anyone not even Neal, and he had literally seen every physical part of her.

Her hands fell away from where they had hovered by Regina's arm, ready to grab her if she suddenly moved to burst into the room again. Lost in her thoughts, Emma completely missed Regina storm forward, shoving the door so that it flew at force into the wall as she made her entrance.

All the blonde could think about was how she had always suspected her feelings for Regina were something more. And if what Tink and Sophia had been discussing was to be true, then there was more to her feelings than Emma could have ever imagined. She found herself becoming completely immersed in her thoughts about Regina, for Regina, and she was a whole step behind. It wasn't until she finally heard Regina's voice in raised shouts that she suddenly snapped back to reality, and dashed into the communal living area after her headstrong companion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Regina was demanding.

The vein on her forehead was popping furiously and her eyes were ablaze with her fury. She had heard too much that could now not be left unexplained. Tink had told her years ago that a man with a lion tattoo was her true love. She hadn't believed until fate had brought them together, but as quickly as it had done that, it had torn them apart again. Now, here they all were, and Tink and Sophia were now arguing over it not being a tattoo per se but a marking. An unexplained, unidentified marking, on a person who she may have met, or perhaps not yet and she demanded the answers.

"I really can't tell you anything Regina. I only have what I have learned from the prophecy. I got it wrong before, and I apologise. But, who has got this marking, or where they are, I do not know and I certainly cannot tell you."

Tink was stubbornly insistent in what she didn't know. Only adding fuel to the flame of the fire that was Regina's anger. The petite blonde stood her ground, waiting for Regina to accept her explanation. It only set Regina off again yelling, insisting she be told the truth and so the repetitive argument continued between them.

Sophia glanced at a sheepish Emma who stood just behind Regina, somewhat shadowed by her and looked as if she might cry. They exchanged a glance before Emma quickly looked away. She was nervously fidgeting with her hands, and the hem of her top as she contemplated if she should speak up and put Regina out of her misery. It would also save Tink from any more of a tongue lashing, and it would perhaps stop the woeful, yet empathetic look on Sophia's face. She couldn't bring herself to speak up though.

The newcomer took a moment to glance at Emma again as they both stood by and then quickly intervened to stop Regina continuing to lay into Tink. When their eyes met again, Sophia smiled shyly at Emma. She didn't need to say anything to her about the knowing it was her who had the marking. She tried to reason with Regina, to calm her down and make her see sense in the fact Tink really didn't know anything more than she had told.

Upon returning to the mansion, Regina was still furious that no one who had participated in the overheard argument earlier could enlighten her. She was a little resentful towards Sophia for stopping her from incinerating Tink with a fireball back at the diner, but she knew she had done the right thing. Hurting Tink as she had wanted to would not have been of any benefit to her, so she was grateful that Sophia had stopped her when she had.

Regina paced the living room. Marching up and down as Sophia sat the opposite end to Emma on one of the the two facing couches as she quizzed Sophia for some further information. Luckily, Sophia had a good enough poker face for her denial to really know any detail to be convincing. Of course, she hated to but she was also channelling just a tiny amount of magic to assist her.

"All I can say Regina, is that true love will find you, or you it." Sophia was confident in her words. No matter how vague they were, Regina did need to know that it was all going to be ok.

She didn't know it yet, but her true love could be in that very room and that is what Sophia told her. It was believable, and as Emma and Regina exchanged a quick look at the mention, it was soon broken for intensity. Emma's wanton look of guilt, and Regina's not wanting to admit any feelings for a woman she insisted she held with utter disdain beyond their mild friendship.

"Oh please, do you know how many times I have heard that?" Regina scoffed, shaking her head at the annoyingly hopeful young woman.

"Mom? Mom what's happened?" Henry asked with concern as he arrived home, escorted by Mel.

He heard the yelling from inside as he had approached the front door, and only quickened his pace. Now in the living room, his mom was standing over his other mom and Sophia, tears streaming down her face as yelled. Henry knew that meant something serious was going on. He needed to be in this loop if he was going to help.

Regina just sighed in answer to his question and shook her head, returning to her pacing. Her hand was across her forehead her thumb and middle fingers rubbing at her temples to relieve the building tension. Did she actually want Henry to know about this? She really wasn't sure. He could get carried away with things like this, and the last thing she wanted right now was 'Operation Mom's True Love'. She was certain Henry would have a better name for it though. However, she needed a lie to cover the real reason why she was upset, that would constitute as good enough to make her as upset as she was, but words failed her.

Henry looked at her expectantly, then to his other mother, Emma, who again didn't fill in any blanks; so he looked to Sophia. The newcomer's palms were sweaty and she swallowed nervously as she looked at Henry and gave a smile to match, before glancing past his shoulder at her friend for a second, hoping for some reassurance and support. It was all going to fall on her shoulders to explain.

One look at both Regina and Emma told her the truth wasn't a good idea, and the glaring look coming from Mel when she looked to her for support again confirmed as such.

"Henry." she began by clearing her throat. "This is completely my fault, and Emma, and Regina, your moms; they have every right to be this upset and mad at me."

Sophia knew they didn't yet know about Gold's that afternoon, or what she was really up to but she was going to have to take that bullet for them both. This, the issues about true love; Emma's concealed secret marking, and Regina's, well whatever Regina's problems were with such revelations, they were going to have to work this out for themselves and in their own time.

"Why? What have you done?"

Henry was being ignorant on purpose, Sophia could tell. He wasn't sure what she was going to say and clearly didn't want to expose that he had seen her at the pawnbrokers.

"I stole some magic,"

"YOU WHAT?!"

Emma and Regina's heads snapped round to look at her in unison, as did their questioning cry. Henry hadn't been able to say a thing. Emma was just shocked, and Regina's upset was being replaced somewhat by her still underlying fury.

"Hang on, isn't that what you guys are upset about already?" Henry asked suspiciously.

He knew his moms. Their reaction had not been one that coincided with what Sophia said they already knew. He looked at them again, then to her. She needed to further explain this because it really made no sense. And even though Mel stayed silent, Henry was sure she agreed that something just wasn't adding up here.

"Yes, yes they know I used magic. I didn't tell them I stole it." She quickly interjected and looked to both women with a pleading look for them to calm down.

Regina instantly teared up again. Whatever Sophia was up to wasn't of as much concern to her as having her heart broken again. She nodded and returned to pacing the room slowly as Emma just remained on the couch. The blonde was chewing her lip as frantically as the brunette was pacing, too lost in her own thoughts also.

"So they are upset because you used magic?" Henry looked amongst them all confused.

"Yes Henry, I used magic and I hurt Tinkerbell. Nothing serious, but it could have been. I didn't know what I was doing. It was lucky that my," Sophia suddenly stropped herself and recomposed. "It was lucky for me that Emma and Regina were there to stop me."

Henry looked to Emma, since she was the one sat still and in front of him. He was still suspicious that what he was being told was the truth.

"Mom? Is that true?"

"Errr, yeah, yeah kid its true." Emma muttered.

She hadn't really been listening but had the gist of what she was being asked to clarify enough to know saying it was true wasn't going to complicate things.

Before anything more could be said, Mel spoke up. Things were already messy enough without any further conversation complicating the situation. Like Henry, Mel suspected she didn't know the truth, but Sophia would tell her. She knew she would. Just not there, so they had to go.

"Sophia, you know we should really get going. Atlantis and Phoenix are waiting at the diner for us."

"But I still don't get…" Henry shook his head not understanding.

Sophia knew Mel was right. She nodded in agreement and grabbed her coat. Slipping it back on, she made sure to reassure Henry the best she could.

"Henry, I have to go but just make sure your mom is okay. Please."

Sophia looked, and asked him most sincerely. Making sure she made eye contact with him, she finally made sure that he understood her. It took Henry a moment but he soon nodded his head and smiled warmly at her. He had a responsibility to cheer his mom up, and look after her, and he would do just that for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry had tried. Using anything he could think of to try and cheer his mother up. Still nothing had really worked and he knew it, despite Regina's best efforts to try and make him believe he had achieved as such. He knew her better than anyone, and that she could not hide from him. Realising he wasn't going to manage to truly lift her spirits, he had ended up playing along, pretending that his work was done, just as much as she was pretending herself. Yet it broke his heart to fail as such.

He took himself off to his room after saying goodnight to both of his mothers. Regina tried her best to act normally as she followed standard routine of accepting a hug, and kiss on the cheek from her now grown up, baby boy. Emma exchanged with him a tight lip smile, sympathetically of course, as she too knew that Regina was off kilter.

"Night, kid." Emma called again as Henry silently slipped from the room.

"You can go if you'd like to Miss Swan." Regina stated formally with a sigh as she rose from the couch.

Emma looked at her. A little in disbelief that Regina just thought she would leave her to deal with all of that alone. She frowned a little and shook her head.

"Perhaps I should stay a while." Emma suggested. "Would you like to talk about it? I mean, I know you were pretending to be ok for Henry's sake; but I know you Regina. You're not ok - are you?"

Emma wasn't really asking the question. She didn't need to but confirmation that she was right about how Regina was feeling would be reassuring, before she put her foot in it. She so often did, she was quite wary.

Regina sighed dramatically and stopped in the living room doorway. She hated to admit it but Emma was right - she wasn't ok. To show she agreed with the blonde's statement, she nodded gently. Glancing back at the couch after, she saw Emma smiling gently. That same sympathetic, but loving smile on her face as she looked at Regina.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Regina asked in a huge sigh.

She really didn't want a hope speech from the savior right now.

Emma grinned a little, shuffling forward on the couch and sitting up a little perkier.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Look, Emma, if you are about to give me some hope speech, and reassurance that you will bring me my happy ending again, because you are the saviour; then you are wasting not only my time but yours."

There was a hint of disdain in her voice that was noted. And, Emma felt a little deflated, like a balloon losing air rapidly after a puncture. She hadn't intended for a hope speech. After all, she wasn't her mother, and she was sure that too often than not, Regina forgot that.

"Well actually, I was gonna suggest a drink. Wine. Cider. Shots. Something to drown our, i'm mean your sorrows?"

Regina frowned gently. She clearly wasn't jumping at the idea. Emma tried again to sell it to her.

"Come on. Just, lets have a drink, or two, maybe more. Forget all this shit and just get drunk!"

Regina hummed. Warming to the idea of drinking to just forget, her lips slowly started to quirk at the edges in a smile, and she quickly dipped her head so that Emma couldn't see the bright smile she had for just a second. Then she returned to her composed self as she looked back up. That's when she saw Emma grinning.

"Alright, Miss Swan; what's your poison?"

"What? No offer of your delicious homemade cider." Emma teased.

"Yes, I suppose that it has the desired effect on you Miss Swan; but you suggested we get drunk, and for me; homemade cider will not have the same effect"

Regina smirked a little.

Emma looked unimpressed, but Regina was clearly pleased with herself. She decided to let her have that one, since it seemed to bring a smile of sorts to her face.

Regina disappeared to the kitchen. Whilst she waited, Emma found her heart to be beating faster, and her palms sweating. Was she nervous? She didn't really know. What she did know, was that her mind was preoccupied.

She still had so much to process about what they had overheard. The marking in that exact shape on her skin now of concern. Could it be true that she was the one prophesied to be Regina's true love? The prospect was both exciting and scary all at the same time.

"So, to true love."

Regina declared sadistically as she handed Emma a glass, clinked hers against it and proceeded to down the contents in a most unladylike fashion. Emma just sat and watched, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Drink up." Regina ordered with a grin.

Emma put her glass to her lips and sipped.

"You can do better than that, Emma." Regina purposely popped the 'a' and pronounced Emma in a daring, yet threatening tone.

Emma tilted her head with a questionable look on her face. She wasn't entirely sure if Regina was being serious, or just taunting her. She tried to read her expression for clues, without any luck. Shaking her head she raised her glass again and took a few gulps, hearing Regina laugh as she downed the contents, and spluttered, almost choking as it burned her throat.

"Ugh. That was awful. Regina if you want to down drinks in quick succession, can we at least do something more manageable? Like shots."

Emma bright, greeny gray eyes were pleading.

Regina smirked.

"Please." Emma begged.

"Oh all right." Regina waved her hand, a plume of deep, rich purple smoke appearing over the coffee table.

As it disappeared, in its place, Emma saw a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

Regina sat down beside her. Placing her cut crystal tumbler on the table, she then took Emma's from her hand and did the same with hers.

Reaching for the bottle, she twisted the cap, the unscrewing sound painfully loud in the silent room. The clear liquid glugged out from the bottle as it was poured into the small glasses; Regina filling them to the rim. She placed the bottle back down, still open, and handed one of the shots to Emma.

"Cheers!" she declared as she knocked hers back without any warning.

Emma quickly followed suit and placed her glass back beside Regina's.

"To lion tattoos" Regina declared as she poured out another shot.

"Marking." Emma corrected as she was handed her glass again.

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly. She held her glass and clinked it against Emma's.

"To lion tattoos, markings, myths; whatever" Regina drawled, downing her second shot without warning again, and ease.

Only an hour, and one too many shots later, Regina and Emma found themselves satisfyingly intoxicated to the point everything was a bit of a blur.

They were giggling over something so trivial and stupid that after what felt like an eternity, neither of them remembered exactly what had caused such amusement. They met one another gaze slowly as their school girl giggles began to subside. Staring at each other they allowed a silence to blanket them before Regina suddenly broke it with a deep, meaningful sigh.

"How did I get it so wrong, Emma?" Regina fiddled with the tiny glass she still held in her. "Why did I ever think I would have true love."

Her question was rhetorical, and for Emma impossible to answer anyway. She gave Regina a sympathetic smile, with a shrug of her shoulders. If she knew, she would of course tell her.

"I got it so wrong with Robin. Hell, Tink even got it wrong about him." Regina's frustration at that fact was shining through. "Why did I listen?" she shook her head.

"I knew I should have just ignored her. Given up on the idea as I had previously." she sighed. "I'm so stupid."

Regina scoffed and shook her head. It was obvious she was upset. Emma tried again to reassure her, hesitantly reaching out to see if Regina would shy away from any contact - and she did.

"You know, this kind of hopefulness is what I expect from your family; not myself." she strained, frustration fully gripping her now.

It was sobering.

"Hey!" Emma reacted in protest.

Regina's comments were unfair. Hope was for everyone, and it wasn't stupid to wish better for yourself. She wouldn't stand by and have Regina think as such, especially with the way she felt about her.

"Oh come on, Miss Swan" Regina's tone was abrasive. "You seriously want to tell me you believe in true love?"

Regina barked out a single, sadistic cackle and then took her eyes off of the blonde. The idea of such a thing, with exception of the Charmings - she supposed, was just ludicrous. She also knew Emma felt the same way.

"Well, I think -" Emma began, deriving her answer from her current feeling for the woman sat in front of her.

Regina interrupted.

"After the Pirate? Captain Guyliner. You're seriously going to deliberate the likelihood of true love being a reality for you?!"

Emma scowled.

Regina was clearly never going to take this subject seriously.

Emma edged closer, making a move to grab and clasp Regina's hand before she could stop her. This was way out of hand. Her heart beat uncontrollably as she held Regina's hand tight in her own. She summed up some courage, not a lot though, and she avoided making eye contact with Regina on account of how wide, and intimidating her eyes were at the touch.

Then, Emma felt Regina's breath against her lips, and without warning she felt Regina's lips gently pressed against her own. The kiss was light but affectionate. Emma closed her eyes to revel in it. She hoped it would never end, but Regina pulled away.

Emma's eyes fluttered open. She was smiling, barely, and blushing to the point her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. As she looked at Regina, she was sure she wasn't the only one in shock.

"Well that was….err…" Emma stammered, tripping on her own words as she tried to speak.

Regina didn't give her a chance to finish. She leaned in again, and kissed Emma as she had before. It was for longer this time. Regina's lips were so soft, Emma imagined they could be likened to a cloud.

When she broke naturally, and somewhat reluctantly pulled herself back just far enough to see the blonde's face again, Regina smiled. A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks, probably embarrassment Emma assumed. After all, she knew she looked the same way. She smiled at Regina, swallowing down a small lump in her throat before clearing it to try and speak again.

"Well, that…."

"Just, shut up, Emma!" Regina groaned, leaning in and silencing her with yet another kiss.

Emma's head began to swim with confusion. She returned Regina's passionate, and affectionate kisses until she found herself being pulled up off of the couch. Regina grasped her hand just that little bit tighter as she broke the kiss, then turned, pulling her slowly out of the room.

They paused in the hall, Regina spinning back to face her. Her expression was demure. Emma found herself growing increasingly nervous, for which she blamed her intoxication. Perhaps it was that same intoxication that was making Regina act more forward towards her that evening.

"Oh, Emma, shut up!" Regina smirked as she took a hold on her leather jacket lapels.

"But I - I didn't say anything." Emma stammered.

Her expression a priceless one. Contorted with confusion at Regina's barked order when she hadn't said anything.

Regina smirked, her dark hair falling flawlessly forward, covering part of her face as she momentarily lost her balance and tipped her head forward to hide her blush. Stumbling against Emma, she tried to hide her clumsy movements in rewarding her with another kiss. It was all very overwhelming for Emma. She enjoyed the kiss, then found her mind spinning again, as Regina pulled her close and just let her hold her momentarily.

Emma closed her eyes, screwing them up tightly as her head continued to swim. She didn't know if she was grateful for the still moment of their embrace, or if it was making it worse. The notion of standing still for what seemed like an eternity now, was making the room spin. She shifted slightly on the spot, hoping Regina would move so she could to the same. Unfortunately Regina took the hint a little too literally.

She went flying forward as Regina suddenly jerked towards the front door. As she allowed herself to be lead blindly along, much like a lamb to the slaughter she supposed even though she had no idea where they, or perhaps just she, was going. Emma caught the tips of her boots on the floorboards, wincing upon impact, even though she didn't feel any pain. Which appeared to amuse Regina, from the drunken titter she could hear from her.

"Slow down, Regina" Emma drawled as she tripped on their very last step.

Her boots scraped the few steps leading down to the door, scuffing as she struggled to not trip behind the insatiable brunette. Regina swung the door open and pulled Regina out into the night.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, the fresh air hitting her and causing her speech to slightly stir.

Regina pulled her close into an embrace, an almost evil smirk on her face as she flicked her hand towards the door. It shut so quietly, the sound was barely audible. Yet a seond later when Regina suddenly pushed her up against it, the thud was deafening.

"You're going to wake Henry up."

"No, I'm not, Miss Swan." Regina chuckled lightly. "We're going to your place."

Emma hadn't a chance to protest, not that she was thinking clearly enough to even if she had wanted to, before they disappeared in a cloud of purple.

Regina had never been into Emma's bedroom, yet she just popped right in with ease. Giving Emma a moment to settle after their magical travels, she took the time to gaze around. Emma's bedroom was nothing like she had expected. There were no dirty clothes lying on the floor, no scattered socks, however it was much of a mismatch.

Decorated in pale pastel colours, the room alluded to a place of peace, purity even, which Regina immediately found ironic given Emma's savior status. The bed was covered in cheap cotton linen. Regina would miss her silk sheets for what she had in mind, but at least they wouldn't be dirtied with their intended sin. Atop the cheap sheets, was a large knitted patchwork throw which screamed Mary Margaret's name, of that Regina was certain. Still the room had a nice homely feel to it.

Regina turned slowly, with fluid movement, so elegant to face Emma. She had an almost wicked grin on her. Slowly she drew her arm up, twisting it so she could beckon Emma closer with the simple movement of her index finger. She grinned.

"Come here." Regina tried to sound authoritative, yet her intoxication let her down.

A warm pink painted her cheeks, her head bowing to hide her embarrassment whilst she composed herself. It was a completely endearing sight. Emma was mesmerised and compelled to obey the instruction she had been given.

Regina's arms snaked around Emma's waist lightly. She lifted her head slowly, her lips meeting Emma's in another light and tender kiss. Lulling the blonde into a sense of security, Regina held her and kissed her, drinking in the very essence of her through their shared affections, before allowing herself to tumble backwards onto the bed.

She didn't need to pull Emma down with her. The blonde willing toppled on top of her. It was a wild move, fuelled by passion and hunger for Regina. Emma was drunk, not only on the alcohol. The very idea of being with Regina left her mind cloudy, senses heightened, and need for closeness intensified. Emma had had a little taste of the toxin, now she wanted more of her regal drug.

Regina writhed beneath her. Her hands clamped on Emma's cheeks, kissing her with an aggressive possessiveness. Emma's moan was guttural as she bucked her hips voluntarily down against Regina.

A race began. Who could get undressed the fastest, yet they tugged and ripped at one another's clothing not getting far. Regina damned her formal outfit choice for it's restrictions, and she damned Emma's belt buckle that no matter how hard her fumbling fingers tried, they just couldn't undo it.

"Damn it! Emma just, just get underdressed!" Regina barked in agitation, as she began work on undressing herself.

Emma smirked a little and wobbled as she pushed herself up. Sitting on her knees, she ripped off her jacket and tank top with ease. She fumbled herself with her belt, giggling as she too cursed it's difficulty, but eventually got it undone. She was just unzipping, and sliding down her jeans when she felt an almighty tug on them. The friction they caused as they were ripped away from her skin, made her shiver involuntarily.

The next thing Emma knew, Regina had pulled her down on top of her again and was kissing away at her lips fervently. Her hands snaked around Emma's waist. Her touch featherlight as she skimmed up and over her back, unhooking her bra with ease, which she then slipped off.

"Put your jacket back on Miss Swan." Regina insisted in a husky voice.

"M-my jacket?" Emma mumbled against the soft lips with which she now exchanged kisses.

Regina hummed.

Confused, Emma reached for her jacket, which lay beside them on the bed. Her hand touched the red leather hesitantly, when she felt Regina's hand clamp down upon her hand, and clutch it tightly. Emma's eyes flashed to meet with hers. A shade of darkest brown that she hadn't seen before, and a dash of delightful mischief played across them.

Without further delay, she grabbed the jacket with her own hand, and Emma's controlling every moment. She whipped the jacket up, throwing it carelessly over Emma's back.

The blonde was quick to obey Regina's commands. She felt the cool texture of the jacket's lining against her bare skin, as she pushed her arms through the sleeves, and wriggled into it comfortably. She gazed down at Regina again to find her grinning.

"Fuck; Emma." she whispered, her breath raspy.

Emma just stared down at her, waiting. She was completely caught up in the surreal moment that she was overcome by intoxication, and rendered herself utterly useless without Regina's commands. She swallowed hard as the brunette reached up tentatively; her hands grasping the zipper edges of Emma's jacket.

"This is sexy." Regina informed as she tugged on the jacket.

She had averted her gaze to Emma's bare, exposed chest, peeking out from between the leather that now covered her breasts.

"You are sexy." she mused.

One of Regina's hands dropped to the bare flesh on her chest, making her flinch. Regina's fingertips were so soft. Tips of her long nails lightly scratched as she ran her fingers down between Emma's perky breasts, trickling their way down her torso. Emma had to remind herself to breathe.

"So very sexy." Regina whispered.

Her lips were so very close to Emma's ear as she spoke. She had Emma in a most compromising situation. Although she was on all fours, hands and knees resting on the soft bed as she straddled Regina. The closeness between them was tipping her over the edge, and if Regina kept up such intimate actions, Emma was in danger of losing herself completely.

She wobbled. Her body lurching down towards Regina. She needed to taste her again. Their lips met once more. Emma kissed and kissed, until she was breathless. Her hands were on Regina now, their bodies pushed close together. Another kiss was passionately shared as Emma stroked down Regina's side.

A moan escaped from Emma as Regina lightly tugged on her thong. A heat, and ache throbbed in wanton lust between her thighs. This ride was taking way too long to reach its destination. She lightly dug her fingers into Regina's hip, clutching at her lace underwear as if she may rip her free of it any minute.

"Just rip them off!" Regina growled as she kissed over and over again, her hand tugging once again on the delicate undergarment keeping Emma's modesty hidden.

Regina was growing impatient. Her eyes raked over Emma's beautiful body. Scanning every bit of bare flesh available to the eye. That's when she noticed a shadowing on Emma's right side, large in size. Curiosity got the better of her. She reached up and slid her hand along Emma's smooth, pale skin and carefully pushed the jacket back.

"What the hell?" Regina suddenly cussed.

"What?" Emma flinched at the sudden declaration, and recoiled.

"That. What the hell is that, Miss Swan?"

Emma followed Regina's gaze to her side. Swallowing hard, she stared down at the birthmark upon her skin. Shaped like a lion. For a moment they were both silent, both looking at the strange marking before Regina erupted.

"You have a lion marking. A LION MARKING, EMMA! and you say nothing. NOTHING!" Regina's lip curled angrily, as she almost spat her words.

Emma's only reaction to the outburst was to blink. She had completely forgotten about her birthmark amidst their drunken stupor. The way Regina was now scowling at her, told her all she needed to know about her mood. Still, she was somewhat distracted from providing an answer, completely distracted by how Regina was even more mesmerising when angry and only partly dressed. Yet, despite her anger, Regina's puzzlement had kept her lying beneath Emma, and still at her mercy.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?!" Regina snapped. "You heard what Tinkerbell said!"

Emma stammered as she tried desperately to think of an excuse for her silence. She came up short.

"Miss Swan! I am waiting."

"I'm sorry. The moment seemed…" she paused.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Her breathing deep and steady as she tried her best to keep her anger under control. However, she wouldn't wait forever. She needed answers from the blonde, and she needed them now.

"The moment seemed inappropriate Regina." Emma quickly blurted.

She could feel the tension building between them. Especially as a result of Regina's clamped jaw as she tried desperately to bite her tongue. She didn't want any trouble with Regina. They were only just getting to a new level in their relationship, and she really didn't want that spoilt.

"I didn't. You were upset Regina. I didn't want to add to that when, well, when I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

Regina remained silent. Her gaze fixed on Emma as she watched her cheeks blush, and her gently swallowing. She really was adorable and cute, not that Regina would ever admit that out loud.

Emma ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, as the tip of her tongue slipped passed her lips, licking lightly. Still resting on her knees, she averted her gaze from Regina, and opted to glance around the unfamiliar room some more.

"And you don't think that mentioning you have the propherised marking was important?"

"Right." Emma answered automatically.

As soon as she had said it, the look on Regina's face made her regret it. She knew it was a trick question, of which she had walked right into the trap. She immediately cursed her idiocy with a very loud curse.

"Miss Swan!" Regina scolded.

"I'm sorry. For the swear; and the keeping the marking from you. I'm just sorry. Please calm down Regina. I didn't do it to hurt you."

Emma was rambling. Everything was happening so fast, and she didn't know how to properly explain herself, or stop it. Regina was moving to get off the bed. Emma moved forcefully from her straddling position as she forced herself up and off of the bed.

"Regina, please!" Emma pleaded pittyfully. "Please! I knew we had a connection. We've always had a connection, haven't we?"

Regina stopped just short of the closed bedroom door. Emma was right. Again, not that she would admit that out loud. She sighed heavily, replying instantly.

"Yes."

"Then you must honestly know I didn't keep this from you purposely to help you. I was trying to ease you any further heartache or pain. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Regina's shoulders slumped a little. She turned back to face Emma and nodded in acknowledgement of her little speech.

"Yes. Like your mother."

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Regina sighed again. One hand rested on her hip, the other swept through her hair with exasperation. She knew Emma hadn't done it on purpose, same as she hadn't brought Marion back on purpose to destroy what she had then thought was her happiness.

"I apologise I lost my temper." Regina coughed. "And, I know you didn't mean to, to, well you know"

Regina didn't want to admit that Emma keeping such a thing from her had hurt her. She made her way back to the bed slowly. Climbing back upon the duvet she sat opposite Emma and stared at her, in all her glory.

"Do you think Tinkerbell was right?" Regina asked.

There was a look about her that alluded to her vulnerability.

"About the lion marking?"

Emma swallowed gently. She had no doubt that Tinkerbell was right. Nodding to confirm her answer, she looked down at her bare thighs and waited for Regina to say something further.

She didn't see Regina edge closer, but Emma lifted her head when she felt the warmth of her palm cupping her cheek. She gulped, her lips involuntarily moving ever so slightly it might be missed, yet Regina didn't. Regina leaned across and kissed her once more. Her hands wrapped around Emma's arms and she yanked her back down on top of her as she fell back into the bed.

Emma through her leg over Regina and straddled her once more. In the full on throws of passion their bodies quickly became entwined. They held one another close. Lips touching in light kisses in between sporadic bouts of kisses to shoulders, collarbones, necks and breasts, as eager hands explored every dip and curve of one another's bodies.

"Fuck." Regina cussed.

Her voice was raspy and hoarse, yet it only added to the seduction of the already authoritative tone Regina naturally had.

Emma's hand and dipped below her underwear, cupping her sex, as an expertly trained finger entertained her clit. Regina had never experienced such skill in all her years of bed partners, and was on the verge of being premature. She reached up, grabbing the leather jacket she had Emma clad in and smacked her lips against hers. If she didn't distract Emma from her task, she would be exhausted, and deeply disappointed in herself.

Emma moaned gutturally at the affection. Her tongue pushed gently against Regina's as they kissed. It was hot. Way hotter than she had ever imagined.

"FUCK!" Regina cussed again when her efforts failed, as Emma ran her finger through the wetness pooling between her legs.

A light dusting of pink tinted Regina's cheeks in embarrassment. Her back arched up into the blonde at the intrusion, and she was moaning beyond her control as the tension inside her built. She needed release soon, but this was all happening too quickly and she didn't want it to be over.

Regina gasped again when suddenly she was ripped once again from her thoughts. Emma had slipped a second finger now gently inside her, and as if by magic was still stimulating her clit with her thumb, as she rewarded Regina was sloppy, passionate kisses all over her neck and chest. For someone so clumsy, idiotic even by all accounts in Regina's opinion, there was clearly one area in Emma's life where that was not the case; the bedroom.

Emma's finger's curved inside Regina, touching in just all the right spots to be pleasurable. Regina had never been so turned on in her life. She kissed Emma tenderly as their lips came crashing back together. She couldn't stop herself, she just couldn't. Emma had the magic touch.

Regina exploded ceremoniously. Her body bucking and tensing as her release coursed through her body. It rippled across her sweat sheened skin, and then she panted as she finally flutter her screwed up eyelids open, and stared graciously up at Emma.

The blonde giggled through her own panting. It had been fun to watch the uptight Mayor unravel beneath her. She grinned as she collapsed down onto Regina with a heavy thud, and sigh of exhaustion. She was beat. She needed to sleep. To rest up and conserve her strength, because if Regina presented her with another opportunity to be intimate as they just had, Emma was willing and wanted to be ready.

Her eyelids dropped, and her weight became crushing on top of Regina, who was still in recovery from her thrilling ride. Her arms fell heavily around Emma, landing with a slap on top of then cold leather of her jacket. Never had she ever let a bed mate remain on top of her like this, but something with Emma was different. She held her there, closing her own eyes in an effort to relax.

Within minutes she was asleep, as was Emma, the welcome anchor keeping her now tethered to her bed. They stayed like that for hours. Just a tangled mess of pale, and olive skinned limbs, a little black lace, and a whole lot of red leather.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom?"

Henry's voice echoed back to him as his feet padded down the hall, his eyes still half closed as he yawned. He had stirred naturally but not fully woken yet.

"Mom?" he called again.

The house was eerily quiet as he made his way to her room and risked peeking in. Her bed was still made, but not a fresh like it hadn't been slept in. Frowning, Henry left the door ajar and made his way to the top of the stairs.

He couldn't detect any movement from downstairs but his mothers had to be there. He had left them both in the living room when he'd gone off to bed. Not that he'd fallen asleep until much later, but now Henry recalled the evenings events, he realised he hadn't heard Emma leaving.

"Mom!"

Henry's voice carried through all of the rooms downstairs, floating faintly back to him. His call to whichever of his parents left unanswered. He ran down the stairs. His heartbeat had started to increase with the worry as to why he found himself alone.

He turned as he came back out from the living room, having checked each room determining they were empty, to hear the front door being opened. His breathing hitched for just a moment. Although he had never seen a horror movie, he imagined this was what it felt like for the main character. Henry swallowed and took another step into the hall warily, only to feel awash with relief at seeing Sophia peek around the door.

"Henry, you ok?" she enquired, noting his complexion was more pale than usual.

"Have you seen my moms?"

"They're not here?"

Sophia seemed confused by that. Where could they both have disappeared to? She stepped into the hall and called out, just as Henry had.

"I've checked _every_ room. They aren't here. Do you think something terrible happened to them?"

Henry's brow was knitted with concern. Sophia could she he was slightly distressed but she doubted very much anything bad had happened. If it had, she was sure she would have known.

"No. No they'll be around somewhere." she reassured.

"Emma stayed here. I'm sure she didn't leave, and I am certain they aren't here." Henry stressed.

Sophia noted the silent house and concluded he was probably right. She gave a moment to think, then she had an idea. If her intuition was to be believed, then both Regina and Emma would undoubtedly like a little more time before they were found.

"I tell you what Henry. We need to think about this properly. What say we get breakfast, and we can come up with a list of possible places they could be?" Sophia suggested.

Henry pondered for a moment before agreeing.

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea."

His mind was preoccupied as he stalked through to the kitchen. Sophia followed. She didn't want Henry to get any good location ideas too quickly, so she made no suggestions. Instead she just listened to him muttering away to himself as he grabbed a bowl, the cereal packet and some milk. If he could just work this out for himself, he would soon realise there was no reason to worry so.

Emma groaned and she wriggled in her sheets. She wasn't ready to get up. Her head thumped, leaving her feeling as if someone had her head in a vice. Her mouth also felt dry. The faint taste of alcohol from the night before lingered on her tongue, and very much coated her mouth. She screwed her eyes tight, wriggling across the sheets and knocked into something beside her.

"Ow." a rich, husked voice groaned.

Emma's eyes flew open at the sound. She had almost forgotten she wasn't alone that morning. It wasn't that she'd forgotten about her antics with Regina, it was just hard to think that they weren't just a dream. Emma mumbled an apology and snuggled up close with her bed pal.

"Miss Swan." Regina deeply whined in protest. "You're suffocating me!"

Emma groaned and loosened her arm around her. How she was suffocating her wasn't even comprehensible to the hungover blonde. She nestled in at the back of Regina's neck. Her nose brushed the soft skin lightly and Emma placed a small kiss where her mouth rested. She wondered if Regina felt as rough as she did.

They lay together silently, savouring the moment. The feel of one another's body. The way the sheets smelled mostly of Emma, but also a little of their passions. It was comfortable, and uncomfortable all at the same time.

'ughh morning.' Emma eventually mumbled to break the silence. 'Would you like a -'

'Coffee? Yes, good umm idea. Coffee.' Regina squeaked a little as she cleared her throat.

Emma smiled and scrambled from the bed. She covered her naked form awkwardly with her arms until she found a t-shirt strewn across the floor that would do to cover her modesty.

Regina couldn't help but give a little giggle, as on her way out the door, awkwardly scurrying, Emma tripped, flashing part of her bottom as she stumbled. To hide her smirk when Emma glanced over her shoulder, Regina quickly lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

Emma wanted to giggle too, but her embarrassment wouldn't allow her to do so. She hurried away to the kitchenette of her apartment, and mentally kicked herself for her clumsiness as she busied herself making coffee.

Regina sighed as soon as she was alone. Emma's sheets were soft against her bare skin, so she revelled in enjoying the feel of them as she snuggled up again. Her hand clawed into Emma's pillow and she drew it close, in replacement of her temporarily busy lover. It smelled of Emma, alerting her senses to just how attracted she felt to the woman.

From the kitchen, all Regina could hear was Emma groaning and clattering about. If it was all for a coffee it just confirmed Emma's clumsiness. She giggled lightly as Emma yelped and cussed. In fact, it amused her so much that when Emma came back, taking tiny, hesitant steps as the cups knocked against each other as she attempted to keep stable, she half hid behind the sheets.

"What?" Emma asked as she handed a cup to her, before shakily placing hers down on the bedside table.

Regina silently shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together as she suppressed any urge to exploded once more in giggles.

"Seriously, what?" Emma whined as she climbed back beneath the sheets, and shuffled over to cuddle up close to Regina's naked form.

Regina's lips were tightly pressed together, to the point they might burst as she suppressed her laughter. Emma just amused her, but she felt shy admitting such things. She shook her head and sank further down in the bedsheets in a continued attempt to hide from Emma.

"Nothing." Regina squealed, surprising herself with the shrillness, as Emma pressed her for an answer.

"It's something. Are you laughing at me?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "You are! Why? Look I know I am clumsy but I'm not a morning person."

Emma whined like an agitated child. Regina couldn't hold her laughter any longer. It burst from her in waves as she grabbed Emma for an intimate cuddle.

Lunch time rolled around fast. At the diner, David and Mary Margaret sat in the farthest booth from the door, watching with beady eyes for the guests to arrive. Their palms sweated and every time a diner walked in that wasn't their guest they exchanged an awkward glance.

David had invited all of Sophia's friends to meet with them for lunch. Just a kind, friendly, welcoming gesture to town, and a little self agendaed. He hoped they might fill in, inadvertently, a few gaps about Sophia for them.

Phoenix, Atlantis and Mel came through the door giggling with each other. They didn't stop to search out the couple who had arranged the date, instead opting to head to the bar.

"Don't think they saw us." David commented a little glumly as he stared over at the girls.

"No, do you think I should go over?" Mary Margaret hesitated as she pushed out of her seat. She didn't reconsider, just hovered for a moment.

Just as she decided she would approach, the girls turned, drinks in hand and spotted them. Sharing in warm smiles with the couple, they headed over to the booth, sliding into the bench opposite and getting comfortable.

"So, this is nice." Mary Margaret sighed, giving a content, happy smile as she once again took her seat.

Ruby was beside their table before any further exchanges could take place. She grinned, her bright red lips showing, her even brighter white teeth, in a slightly maniac-ish way. Pen poised to her pad, her eyes gleamed as she surveyed the table, and asked what she could get for them.

Order taken, she then beckoned her friend, Mary Margaret to come with her. Of course, 'to help with the drinks' was just a cover, everybody knew she had a tray for that, but she wanted the gossip. Mary Margaret politely excused herself and followed, leaving David with their three newest acquaintances.

"So, have the three of you been friends with Sophia for long?" David enquired.

Mel took the lead on answering for herself and her friends. She cleared her throat after placing her drink before her.

"I have known Sophia all her life. Atlantis has known her ten years, and her a phoenix have been friends since she was eighteen."

David hummed, his response limited as he hadn't thought what to ask beyond his first question. They shared an awkward smile, then he glanced towards Mary Margaret. Her and Ruby were locked in gossip, so there was not sign of her imminent return. He returned his attention to the young ladies opposite, who were whispering to one another, and cleared his throat.

"Um, Mel so, did you grow up with Sophia? Were your parents friends? Neighbours perhaps?"

Mel gave him a suspicious look, not answering instantly.

"You could say that."

Mel couldn't really answer his question. She had known Sophia all her life. She'd known her parents all her life, however, she suspected from what Sophia had told her that David wasn't as clued in as she was. Whilst the whole situation was ridiculously complicated, she understood Sophia's reasons perfectly. Instead she just smiled at him and his puzzled response of 'oh'.

David couldn't shake the feeling that Mel and the girls were hiding something from them. He pushed forward, trying again to get them to open up, with a more open question.

"So, what can you guys tell me about Sophia? She's a lovely girl. I feel like i've met her before, it could be considered strange, but everything that happens around here could be called strange." he grinned, trying to relax.

It was Atlantis who spoke up this time, just as Mary Margaret returned to the table. She had begun telling David all about Sophia's interest in fitness. It wasn't that interesting but it was on the 'safe to talk about' list Sophia had briefed them use if anyone started asking questions about her. Especially if Regina, or Emma started asking.

David seemed genuinely interested, but it hadn't been the information he was hoping for. When their food arrived, Atlantis was still mid reel of all the sporting achievements Sophia had made over her lifetime, whether they were school, or adulthood achievements. David really wanted to press to know something more personal, like where she lived, or who her parents were, something that would ease his suspicions that she were familiar to him.

It was just the way she looked. Those eyes that mirrored Mary Margaret's so much. And those traits she seemed to carry that reminded him so much of his own daughter, goofy smile, loving look when she talked, defensiveness; definitely defensiveness. If that wasn't a true characteristic of his own daughter, he didn't know what was. Sophia also seemed to have a knack for perfectly arching her eyebrow. That too was familiar to him. Something he had seen the town mayor do all too often. He just needed to know why Sophia had these same traits, or he'd never rest.

When a suitable gap in conversation presented itself, David tried again. Only this time it was Phoenix who spoke. She, like Atlantis had picked up a neutral subject in answer to his question.

"Well, what can I say really. Her favourite thing is to cook. She's a brilliant cook, and baker."

"Oh that's wonderful!" cooed Mary Margaret excitedly.

Phoenix grinned, looking momentarily in her direction as acknowledgement of her outburst, and then continued.

"And she can speak four languages. Two she learned at school, the other two whilst travelling. She's very, very intelligent." she beamed proudly.

"Four languages? Wow that is impressive!"

David seemed a little shocked, but impressed nonetheless as he took a bite out of his burger.

They ate and continued to talk, all the while David's hopes of finding anything out becoming deflated. He was glad to be learning what he was, and tried to think positively about how he would be able to bond further with Sophia eventually as a result.

"Regina?" Emma asked, her voice raspy and exuberated after another heavy make out session.

The brunette hummed gently, nestled against Emma's neck in a most content fashion. She couldn't remember a time when she had last felt that comfortable with someone. She wasn't ready for that to shatter just yet; as it always did.

"This. I mean what we did last night, and well just now. I err- I just wanted to talk about it?"

"What about it?" Regina asked all too coolly.

She was internally shaking though. Giddy with excitement, and racked with nerves, as she was sure Emma was doing the same. Regina had known they would have to talk about it properly eventually, there was too much unsaid. Their actions had surely spoken volumes though. She waited in silence for Emma to say whatever it was she was going to say to kick this conversation off.

"I really like you." Emma blurted out clumsily. "Like, I really like you, and it's not the drink talking this time."

"Was it the drink talking last night?" Regina moved suddenly, leaving a cold space where she had been resting against Emma's shoulder.

She seemed offended. Emma quickly jumped in to defend herself. She hadn't meant that it was, just that it had been easier to open up to Regina about how she felt with a little liquid courage. When Regina just hummed, as if she didn't quite believe that, Emma pulled in close again and cuddled her. She always wanted to feel her close now.

"Are we? What is this now?"

Emma's voice wavered with an uncertainty that made Regina's chest constrict painfully. She knew what her lover was trying to ask, but was it too soon to be labelling this after one night? The officialness of it she didn't mind. Was the town ready for that though? Was it wise to enter into a relationship so hastily? After all she didn't want her heart broken again.

Her hesitation to answer cause Emma to shuffle down. She placed her face so she could look at Regina, and gently scooped back her thick hair so she could properly see her. Placing a soft kiss to her lips, she whispered to her.

"I'd like us to be."

The declaration made Regina's heart flutter. It was so sweet, so innocent, so vulnerable. It was so a side of Emma she'd seen but didn't really know. She instantly fell in love with it.

She smiled and nodded slightly.

"I know you would, I would, but are we really ready?" Regina had to ask.

"I think so." Emma admitted shyly.

Regina couldn't hide her smile. Emma was so unbelievably cute, she didn't know how she hadn't seen it before. The pink dusting on her cheeks, told her Emma was suffering a little embarrassment. She had to put her out of her misery.

"Ok, but;" she hesitated. "I have a condition?"

Emma's face contorted to a look of confusion.

"A condition?"

Regina shuffled forward, placing her hands on Emma's sides and stroked gently. Even touching Emma so delicately made her skin tingle; in a good way of course. She hid a smile and bowed her head as she cuddled up close, pressing her body into Emma's and placing a tender kiss at the base of her neck.

"We keep it a secret." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Emma, ever so tenderly. "Just for now."

Emma grinned, clutching Regina tightly to her. She agreed, keeping it a secret for now, was probably for the best. And when they were ready, and they deemed those loved ones around them ready, she was certain they would announce their news proudly, so she happily agreed. Regina's lips formed a smile as she heard Emma agree to her condition, and cuddle just that bit tighter after. Today was going to be a good day, and they both knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're going in the water!"

Henry announced enthusiastically, as he'd stripped himself of his casual summer clothes, to reveal his bright red swimming shorts. He was with Sophia who was grinning by his side, ready to run towards the light blue sea lapping at the shore.

"Just be careful…." Regina shouted back.

Regina looked to see both father and daughter grinning at her goofily. Her face hardened just a little as she gave them her best questioning look.

"Be careful?" Emma suppressed a chuckle as she continued to grin at her secret lover. "of what exactly in Storybrooke waters? Mermaids?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. She'd amused herself, and clearly her father, but Regina looked at her as if she could devour her for not thinking of Henry's safety. But that look only lasted a moment before she sighed, smiled a little and accepted Emma was right. There was nothing to worry about in the waters. It wasn't as though the town was actually connected to the sea with anything dangerous in it.

"Have fun!" she called on second thought, but neither Henry nor Sophia heard her over there screams and giggles as they splashed on in.

The three of them sat in a silence, not that it was awkward just pleasant. Regina relaxed back on her towel, soaking up as much sun as she could under her large, floppy black sun hat. Emma just stared. She hoped it wasn't obvious to her father though, who seemed quite content just observing the activity upon the beach.

David watched as Mel and Phoenix kicked around a soccer ball a far way down the beach. His attention was then taken by his wife, and Atlantis out swimming leisurely in the shallows. They were happily talking away as they relaxed in the sea. Although how they managed that with Sophia and Henry screaming and splashing just down from them he'd never know. He continued to watch, not paying much attention to his daughter and Regina, for a shirt while longer before deciding he was missing out on too much of the fun.

"I'm going in for a swim. Emma?" he offered her to join him.

The blonde stuttered, momentarily lost in thoughts she had just been ripped from. She glanced up at her father with wide eyes, startled nonetheless as she looked up into his excited eyes. Clearing her throat she croaked on her answer.

"Maybe in a little while dad."

She hoped he wouldn't be suspicious of her lack of enthusiasm, and forced a big smile. He smiled back, accepting her answer and hurried to a changing booth further up the beach to change.

Regina slowly pushed herself up, so at an angle she could peer at Emma under her hat.

"You can go and play you know?" she drawled, a hint of a smirk gracing her lips. "I am a big girl, I don't need a babysitter."

"What about a loyal puppy?" Emma blurted without thinking.

Regina's smirk grew as she cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow and stared at Emma.

"Did you just call yourself a dog?"

Her voice dripped with her amusement as she watched the realisation hit her lover. Then Emma's cheeks flushed, and she hit herself hard in the head with her palm.

"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed."

Regina chuckled as she settled back down. She took a sneaky look as she did and realised no one's attention was on them. Splaying an arm out on the beach towel she lay on, Regina let out a contented sigh.

"This is an open invitation for you to join me; Puppy." she smirked, amusing herself this time.

"Swan still has a better ring to it."

Emma glanced around. Seeing as Regina had that everyone was suitably preoccupied, she shuffled closer and lay beside Regina. Resting her head on the brunette's shoulder she felt Regina close her arm around her in a half hug.

They lay together in silence, just happy to be in one another's company. Regina was relaxed when Emma moved her head just so, so that she could look up and see Regina's face. She pouted her lips and cheekily took a chance.

"Hey, can I get a kiss, Madam Mayor?"

Regina's head tilted and she smirked.

"You may kiss me."

Emma's brow knitted. That wasn't what she had asked. It took her a moment to realise what Regina was up to but then, when it hit her, she grinned and shuffled up to rest on her elbow. Leaning in, she lightly lowered part of her body against Regina's and placed a long, heartfelt kiss to her lips.

As Emma pulled back from the kiss, Regina snaked her arm around her neck, cupping the nape gently and pulled her in for another kiss. Deeper, more passionate as she held Emma to her, and revelled in having her close.

"Have you told Sophia about us?"

Emma was gently caressing Regina's cheek as she asked.

Regina's smile faded and her features hardened again. She didn't know why Emma was asking. They had made an agreement to keep their relationship to themselves, and she hadn't broken that.

"No. Why?"

"I dunno. I just think she knows that's all, and I can't figure out how." Emma shrugged.

Regina thought about it for a moment and then found herself agreeing. Looks Sophia had given them since the other day would certainly indicate as such. Emma was right though. How would Sophia know? Especially when their super sleuth son hadn't even figured it out yet.

"Perhaps someone saw us? Maybe one of her friends and they told her." Emma speculated.

"Perhaps. But we have been careful."

Emma nodded her head slightly in agreement and bobbed in agreement. That was true as well.

Settling back down they mused a few ideas whilst cuddling but they came up short. The closeness of one another started to cloud their thoughts, and hands started to wander. Their cuddling quickly progressed to continuous kisses, which moved on stroked hair, caressed cheeks, bikini clad bodies pressing upon on another with each movement.

Sophia squealed as Henry and David splashed her in union. She was drenched from the soaking, her hair plastered to her face in every single direction. It would become a tangled mess if she didn't brush it soon but she was having too much fun to pull herself away from the sea.

She looked back to the beach and saw her friends had retired from their little soccer game. They were now collapsed on the sand taking a moment to recover from their excursions. Mary Margaret and Atlantis were out of the water and making their way over towards them, and when they caught her looking, they waved.

"I am sooooooo hungry!" Henry suddenly declared as his stomach gave an earth quaking rumble.

David spluttered from last splashing from Henry, and nodded in agreement. He was in favour of getting food.

"Right, come on you two. I think a trip to Granny's is in order!"

"Yes! Hamburger!" Henry exclaimed as he instantly went wading through the water to get out.

Sophia hurried to follow. Her voice loud as she reached the beach and shook herself and her hair out.

"I agree hamburgers would be _AWESOME_! I am so hungry right now. Let's get _OUR_ things."

She also called out the plan to her friends, and Mary Margaret who were resting further along the sandy shore.

Emma's lips hadn't parted from Regina's since they'd started making out. A tangle of limbs, they were snuggled close together, hands exploring each other's barely dressed bodies, and kissing feverently. Their tongue's caressed each other's, and hungrily explored mouths.

"W-what was that? Who shouted?" Regina garbled, slightly disturbed from the enjoyment of Emma, as she faintly heard a voice.

Emma hadn't heard it at first. She shrugged and returned to their activities but Regina now held back, distracted. She kissed lightly but listened and distinctly heard Sophia's voice.

"Emma!" she hissed. "Move! Move!"

Regina scrambled, squirming out from where Emma half had her pinned against the towel. They needed to get sorted before the racing crowd that was their family reached them. She hissed at Emma to comb her hair, and straighten her bathing suit. She was all skewiff from their fumblings, as was Regina.

Sophia came into view, Henry a few paces ahead a second later. He was too busy taunting Sophia about being slower than him to notice his mothers. Emma was frantically using her fingers to flatten her hair and failing.

"Oh come here!"

Regina glanced at her oncoming family and took a chance. She quickly splayed her fingers and combed them through the spot of blonde hair Emma just kept missing.

"There we go." she smiled, pleased with herself and she placed a daring peck on Emma's cheek before falling back into her sunbathing position.

"Mom! Guess what?"

It wasn't clear which one of them he was actually addressing, so Regina just peered up at him from under her hat, and Emma answered.

"What kid?" she gulped, swallowing down a guilty lump in her throat.

"We are going to get hamburgers from Granny's, which means I can have a milkshake and a sundae!"

His excitement plastered a grin across his face a mile wide. Emma quickly mirrored it, something Regina didn't look impressed by, but inside she was warmed by their bond and closeness; even if it was over unhealthy food.

Henry walked along beside Sophia. He had grown really attached to her, almost as much as he had when Emma had shown up in Storybrooke a few years before. He was chatting away as Sophia had gradually got quieter, and quieter.

She sensed something but couldn't put her finger on it. The atmosphere seemed heavy, and beneath her feet as she walked from the beach toward Main Street, through the harbor she felt as if the ground underfoot was unstable. Senses heightened, she focused on living objects close by. The swaying of the trees, the movement of the sky, the sea not far from view. Things seemed unsettled.

"Are you going to have a sundae? Granny's are the best!" Henry exclaimed, breaking her chain of thought and claiming her attention fully once more.

"I mi-" Sophia began but promptly stopped herself.

Henry frowned. Immediately he sensed something was going on. They stopped walking and an unsuspecting Mary Margaret and David almost bundled right into them. Emma and Regina lingered towards the back of the group, behind Sophia's friends, pretending to have a 'motherly' parenting chat and came to a natural stop.

"Hey kid. You know we have to keep going that way, if we are ever going to get to Granny's." Emma grinned and gestured forward with her head.

"Ssshhhhh" Sophia quickly declared.

Beneath the soles of her shoes she could feel a faint rumble. It was growing though. The intensity suddenly growing more violent. She waited a moment to see if would settle and stop. There was every chance it was just a natural adjustment to nature that only those gifted could sense. She waited a moment before giving the go ahead to keep moving. If they got to the diner, she could at least ask Ruby what she picked up on.

They only got a few paces towards the edge of the harbor before the ground erupted. Sophia knew it was an earthquake then. Bits of ground crumbled, dirt rolling down the smallest gradients, and trees shifted uncomfortably as the ground quaked violently.

"Run!" Sophia shouted, cursing Gold's name as she made a dash for it.

A thud thundered as a lion leapt in front of her and Henry blocking any path of escape.

"What did she just say about Gold?!" Regina glared, her eyes wide with an angry fire in them.

There was no time to answer, especially as Emma hadn't even comprehended Regina's question. Her eyes were transfixed on the magnificent, but terrorising beast of a lion just inches away from their son.

"Get back! Get back!" Mel yelled as she herded the Charming's, their daughter, and Regina, with the help of her friends.

They all knew the importance of keeping them out of harm's way. Even if Regina was itching to fight, and Emma too, they just couldn't let them. It was therefore taking all three of them to keep the two head strong mothers under control. They were just thankful that although unconsciously, Mary Margaret and David seemed to share their views and were assisting in restraining their daughter at least.

"Let go of me!" Regina growled, her voice menacing as she pinned her gaze on the lion and kept trying to generate a ball of fire in her palm.

Sophia assessed the immediate danger of the situation. Henry to her left, the rest of her party behind, lion ahead. She needed to act fast. Calmly she asked Henry to take slow steps back. He was reluctant at first but at hearing the worry underlying in her voice, he did as he was asked.

The lions big, amber eyes swirled with desire as it fixated on Henry. As Henry took care to step back closer to his family, he maintained eye contact with the beast. He wasn't scared but his heart pounded with unknown fear.

Sophia cautiously watched. Ready to attack if the lion took a step closer to Henry, or so much even waggled its vicious, whip like tail. It was still but transfixed, until Henry was easily out of it's reach, then it turned; on her.

Sophia gasped as the lion pounced. Lifting her arms high, she directed her palms in its direction and streams of red magic shot from her hands. It was momentarily stunned, yet quickly found its footing once again.

"Sophia!" Henry cried as it began slowly circling her.

Mel, Phoenix and Atlantis ushered the other back further, desperate to keep them from harm's way. As before they had a struggle with Emma and Regina, ever needing to step in and save the day. Today however, couldn't be one of those 'saviour' days. Sophia needed to take care of this, too much wasat stake.

Sophia eyed the lion, following it with her gaze and stealthy movements as it circled. Confident she had the situation under control, Sophia glanced up at her family and shared a look with Mel that was easily unreadable to the rest of the group. She looked away again, checking the lions status. He still circled her and she kept up her movement following it. Was it trying to make her dizzy?

Sophia lifted her head again momentarily, her gaze falling upon a worried looking Phoenix. She smiled reassuringly and refocused once again on the creature surrounding her.

"Come on. What are you trying to do, huh?" she asked in a hushed voice.

The lion roared, lifting its head and showing its grandeur.

"Sophia!" Henry cried out again.

Ever trying to be the little hero he raced towards the lion. His mother's screamed out after him, Regina's voice overshadowing Emma's calls with desperation.

Henry got closer and the lion turned on him. His movement so forceful, Henry was almost knocked flat on his back. The lion approached, claws sharp and mouth wide as from him rumbled another earth shattering roar.

Henry gasped.

Regina screamed out, and Emma the same. Magic flew around their protectors from their palms and towards the lion but they missed every attempt.

It was up to Sophia. She ran, springing across the harbor with ease and she landed steadily in front of Henry. A barrier between him and the lion. Only it attacked before she could get her bearings.

The lion got a grip, strong on her arm and wrenched her from the ground. Henry knew he couldn't help, so he hurried back towards his mothers, insisting they had to do something. And of course, Mel agreed.

Mel quickly took control. Sending Mary Margaret, David, and Henry further back with the protection of her friends, she grouped with the two powerful women.

"We need to all go for it at the same time." she instructed.

"You have magic?" Emma queried,momentarily dumbstruck as to how else Mel was going to be of use.

Mel hadn't time to discuss her powers with Emma. Time was very much of the essence. She directed her palms towards the lion and shouted.

"On three…..one...two….three!"

From Mel's hands magic shot directly at the beast accompanied by the overly powerful combination Regina's and Emma's. Together they managed to stun the lion long enough for it to release Sophia.

Not only had it managed to throw her around like a cat playing with a mouse, it had swiped at her catching her skin, and then pinned her beneath itself. It stumbled back at the impact hitting it but wasn't giving up without a fight. Growling, it bared its teeth and sneered at the women blasting it.

"He won't attack. We're too powerful together. Just keep locked on him!" Mel yelled, careful to watch Sophia as she discreetly tried to scramble away.

Sophia had seen her opportunity at the distraction to the lion. It hurt, her arms and legs pulsating with an unbelievable pain with every small movement she made. Glancing back, she looked at those who were so bravely attempting to save her life. She prayed their efforts weren't in vain, and that they would succeed because she was in no state now to assist them.

The lion roared suddenly with pain, falling to the ground as if he was dead. Mel cautiously lowered her hands. Regina and Emma followed suit.

"Sophia, you ok?" Mel asked, her voice raspy with exhaustion.

She began to make her way towards Sophia slowly, keeping half an eye on the beast incase it rose. As she glanced away reaching Sophia, the beast poofed and disappeared completely.

"What was that? Did he?" she uttered to Sophia as she helped her to her feet, silently assessing any damage.

Henry came running to her. He was shaking and afraid of just how much blood had been spilt. He blamed himself. If only he had just listened and let her deal with it. Henry knew she was more than capable, he'd just felt protective and wanted to help; as always.

"I don't….maybe…." Sophia struggled to speak.

She dipped in and out of consciousness before becoming a dead weight in Mel's arms.

"This is my fault. She tried to save me and now she's badly hurt!" Henry moped as he fell against his mother's embrace.

Emma reached over and ruffled his hair where he held Regina so tightly she couldn't see his face. She suspected tears though.

"Hey kid, come on she'll be ok. She seems like a tough one to me."

Emma just shrugged and looked to Regina for support when she heard a sniffle. Regina shared a sympathetic look with her and tried herself to reassure Henry also. He accepted but still sniffled.

They stood for a moment as a small disjointed family unit. Watching as David assisted Mel and her friend's in getting Sophia to his truck. They needed to get her to the hospital, have her wounds treated and then find out what the hell was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia was in a critical condition, there was no doubt about that. Doctors and nurses surrounded her bed, working frantically. Machines beeped loudly and within the room. It was chaos. Yet outside, the Charming family, her friends, and Regina just watched in silence. Each of them were fretting, and for equally good but different reasons.

Henry couldn't bear to watch another second. He blamed himself. If he had just stayed back, Sophia probably would have handled it all fine. Now, everything could be in jeopardy.

He plonked down on a chair. His head flopped forward and he stared down at his feet, and tacky off white linoleum floor.

David joined him. Sitting beside Henry with a sympathetic sigh, he reached out his hand and placed it lightly on his back. Henry was growing up fast. Quite the young man he was now as he tensed at the comforting touch.

"She'll pull through. Sophia seems like a fighter to me."

David tried to be reassuring, but Henry wasn't buying it. Yes, Sophia was a fighter, but that didn't mean she was gonna make it. By rights, she shouldn't have even been there. He sighed again and nodded, if only to appease his grandpa. However, it did nothing to help how upset he was.

"Come on Henry. You did your best. I know you only wanted to help her." he patted his shoulder again. "You two have become quite close huh?"

"Yeah" he shrugged. "More than you can imagine. She's, she's…."

Henry stammered unable to find the words to finish his sentence. He wanted so desperately to tell his grandfather the secrets he kept, but he was unsure what to do for the best. The conflict the decision inflicted upon him caused him further pain. If Sophia didn't make it, nothing would ever be the same again.

Just as Henry made up his mind to say something, the doctor approached his mothers. He perked up, listening intently, as did everyone else.

"I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of such bad news, but Sophia has lost a considerable amount of blood. She will need a transfusion as soon as possible."

"Then give her one!" Regina snapped.

The quickness of her reaction a surprise, and a little overwhelming for the rest of the group.

"Well, Madam Mayor, with all due respect, I would very much like to do that. But there are complications."

Regina exasperated a frustrated sigh. There always were with these people. She silently cursed and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Sophia has a very rare blood type. One we don't have stock of, I am afraid. We have made a request for a transfer from the city, but that could be hours. We really don't have that time."

Regina's frown deepened as the doctor continued to explain. As usual, the ever hopeful Mary Margaret had to enquire further as to what could be done to assist because, surely there was something.

When the doctor sighed, advising of the blood type so that he could properly explain the rarity, Regina paled little. She couldn't quite believe it, and surely it couldn't be a coincidence. She had learned many years ago of her own blood type rarity, and had never been more grateful for her powers. They allowed her to self heal. Surely Sophia could do the same, but then the blood loss was significant, and she was weak.

Regina sighed inwardly and turned away from the doctor, troubled. This was just a strange coincidence, and she couldn't put her finger on what exactly _it_ was.

"Can any of us help? I mean I know it would have to be quite a coincidence, but perhaps?" Mary Margaret chirped in her overly hopeful way.

Emma too had become distracted. By Regina, and her sudden behaviour. The woman was rarely this quiet during Storybrooke issues, apart from that time she had broken her heart of course. Emma wondered if that bringing back Marian had changed Regina for good. She thought they were passed it, but she could be wrong.

"What? Regina? Really?" Emma heard her mother cry almost ecstatically at the doctor.

Whatever he had said; she had missed it. Her head whipped back around to face them, lip wobbling with uncertainty to question what she hadn't heard. Admittedly everyone else, her father especially looked a little shocked, but not as much as she was.

Regina nodded admitting it was true. She agreed to donate some blood for Sophia, and went with doctor, her head full of the same questions in Emma's, about how this was even possible.

Henry took a seat again and sighed. Everything was coming out too fast. His family weren't dumb. They were going to figure out who Sophia was sooner rather than later, and that came with extra complication.

He looked up at Sophia's friends. They were huddled, talking with urgency but not volume, the other side of the waiting room. They knew the same as he. This was a disaster.

David came back to join him, offering him comfort whilst Mary Margaret waited with their daughter. He placed his hand on Henry's back gently, ideas floating through his mind as he thought hard, and observed Henry's glances at their group of new acquaintances. That's when it finally hit him. His grandson knew something he had been pondering.

"Henry, I have a really important question to ask you? You won't be in any trouble, but please tell me; is Sophia who I think she is?"

His voice was sincere and quiet. Henry looked up slowly, tears brimming once again in his little eyes that looked so like Emma's. Suddenly Henry just broke down in tears.

"Yes! And no one was supposed to find out. This, _I_ could have ruined everything now!"

David did his best to offer comfort, now suspicious Sophia's friends were worrying over the same thing. It was so obvious now. Sophia fitted right in with their family unit perfectly, just as it appeared she was meant to; just not yet.

"Henry, I know Sophia swore you to secrecy, but I think they need to know." David sighed as he saw Regina, wandering back and heading straight for Sophia's friends.

Henry looked desperate. He didn't see why they needed to know just yet. If his mother had given blood for Sophia's transplant, then she might recover. They really didn't need to know, did they? David, unfortunately saw it differently. He apologised to Henry and got up.

Emma had joined Regina, and they were talking mostly with Mel as he approached. Definitely a situation of conflict that he just couldn't avoid. He interrupted, excusing himself for doing so politely.

"I have some information, Emma, Regina I'm sorry but this needs to be said."

David caught Mel glaring at him as his daughter, and Regina turned to him with puzzled looks. Emma just looked innocently confused, as Regina took a more defiant stance, arms folded, and insisted that he just get on with it instead of 'beating around the bush' or so it were.

"Sophia isn't, well I don't know who we all thought she was, but she's…."

"DON'T!"

David found himself interrupted urgently by Atlantis.

"Just spit it out Charming." Regina snapped.

"She's, your daughter." he revealed with a sigh, which resulted in a loud scoff from Regina. "Both of you. She's your daughter."

David clarified seeing the dumbfounded looks of his daughter, and the one of utter disbelief from Regina.

"I don't think so Charming. I don't even like Emma!" Regina retaliated so fiercely it made Emma, and David flinch.

"Well, not like that anyway." she quickly tried to clarify.

"Ok I think we should all just calm down. Regina lets just go and talk about this." Emma attempted to disarm the potentially explosive conversation if it continued in public.

"Talk about what? It's not even possible Miss Swan, both you and I know it!" she snapped defensively.

"Yes, well then perhaps of we just go and calm down we can work out what is going on. Come on."

Emma indicated with her head they retreat outside of the visitors room. Despite her reluctance, Regina followed. She wasn't looking forward to this discussion, or the pressure it put on to accompany their only just blossoming relationship.

"That's fantastic news! Congratulations to us. How the hell is she our daughter?! This makes no sense." Regina sounded off the second they were alone in the corridor.

Emma glanced around, instantly noting the looks they got from passing medical staff. There was a door not far from them, probably a supplies cupboard. It would have to do. Regina couldn't continue to rant in public, and Emma wasn't willing to 'chat' things through that way either. She grabbed Regina's wrist, hearing but ignoring her protests, and pulled her into the dark space.

"YOU, are being ridiculous!" Regina accused, as Emma felt around in the darkness of the confined space for a light switch.

Her hand trailed along the small length of wall, finding the switch and flicking it on. She hadn't even commented properly yet, and it seemed that Regina was squarely going to accuse her of all sorts. That was Regina's way though; affairs of the heart made her defensive.

The small medical supplies closet was filled with light. Regina huffed and puffed, pinching the bridge of her nose and scrunching her eyes.

"You know, perhaps it is possible." Emma tried gently. "We just got together, who knows what the future holds."

"Did you miss something in your Biology lessons, Miss Swan, or did you just skip education entirely?!"

"Regina!" Emma cried, taken aback by her cutting comment.

Although, why it surprised her, she really didn't know. She barely had time to continue before Regina was off on one again. Clearly giving her the lessons she accused her of missing.

"In case you have forgotten Miss Swan, you are a woman, as am I. Two women cannot just make a baby!"

"There are ways." Emma frowned.

"Yes, perhaps. Expensive, and near on impossible ways! I cannot carry a child."

Regina looked pained to admit such a fact. Emma wondered if she had actually meant to, or if the secret had just popped from her lips in the heat of the moment. She supposed it was the latter.

"Perhaps, I gave birth to her then. It's still a possibility."

Emma tried to move the conversation along. Regina scoffed once more, a hint of a smirk starting on her lips as she whipped her head up.

"Yes, well you do have a knack for accidental pregnancy don't you!"

Emma winced again. Regina was really dishing out the hurtful comments today.

"Hey, come on that's not fair. Yes Henry was an accident but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her voice was sincere as she spoke. That was true, and if she could have done it any differently, she would have.

"Well according to you, you would because suddenly we have an accidental daughter!"

Regina wasn't buying it. Her determination to dismiss Sophia was winding Emma up. Voices started to raise as they argued with one another.

"That's not fair!" Emma snapped when Regina barked some rather harsh words her way.

Regina insisted she'd never be so irresponsible to get Emma pregnant, _if_ that was actually logical. Of course it wasn't, and the more Emma kept insisting that it could be, the nastier Regina got about it.

Emma had reached the end of her tether when she shoved Regina back. She hit the shelves back first. The impact causing them to wobble and some of the items stored to fall around them. It was reminiscent of the time Henry had eaten that stupid turnover.

Regina hissed, a glint of fascination flashing across her eyes. Emma had her pinned by her wrists. An insane amount of strength holding her in place. They stared intently at one another. A heady exchange of frustration needing to be burned, and lust between them.

"Do you think everything is ok?" Mary Margaret asked hesitantly.

In the visitors waiting area, they had all heard the distant and faint arguing voices of the two women. They also heard the crashing of the disturbed shelves.

"That probably wasn't them. Try not to worry. If it is to be believed, which I think it is." David glanced away from his wife to look at Sophia's huddled friends. "Then they need to work this out for themselves."

Mary Margaret nodded. She wanted to check on them still, knowing how their tempers could flare, and how capable they were of hurting one another. She had to admit that David was right. Emma and Regina had to sort this themselves.

"I didn't even realise they liked each other that much." she said, for the sake of having something to say.

David half smiled. Now that he agreed with. Despite what he had known, his wife really hadn't noticed.

'Well now we have a problem, don't we? They know." Mel stressed.

The three of them stood in their own separate group. Upset with the way events had gone was an understatement. The outcome could potentially destroy everything; not just for Sophia, but for them too. Any alteration to the timeline of events, and all of their existence could be in jeopardy.

They shared a knowing look, before glancing at Henry who just looked distraught. Mel headed to Charming and his wife. There was nothing they could do about the disastrous situation now, so she had to do something. A round of hot drinks whilst they waited would do.

"Here, go get the kid some candy. Try to reassure him." she said as she flung a bill at Atlantis and Phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is wrong with you Regina?" Emma suddenly growled.

It was a deep, accusatory tone that Regina had never heard from the blonde before. It only caused a burning desire inside her to grow. When Emma was mad, she was oh so hot. Regina wasn't ready to succumb to it just yet. She focused on what Emma had said, and gave her reply with just as much anger and passion.

"Really, Miss Swan? That's your question." she scoffed, struggling to get out of Emma's grip.

"She is not our daughter!"

"She is! She must be." Emma retaliated. "How else does she have a rare blood type that just happens to match yours huh? Explain that? Go on?"

Emma's innocence seeped through her anger a little as she released Regina from her grasp, and turned. She needed to pace. To relieve her frustrations at the situation.

"That's nonsense!" Regina barked.

"How?!" Emma bit back, turning once again to face Regina, and flailing her arms at her. "You gave her some blood. You wouldn't do that of it was."

Regina clucked her tongue. A dangerous flash across her eyes. She wasn't giving up without a fight. Impossible or not, she wasn't ready to admit to anything, so defensiveness was the best medicine for her.

"We barely like one another Miss Swan." Regina bit, with a snarl. "So, I very much doubt that girl is my daughter. If she is, by way of a miracle, she's certainly not yours."

Emma looked pained as a result of her words, which only further fuelled Regina.

It wasn't fair. Emma knew it wasn't. Regina was in denial. They had been sleeping together. They shared and connection, and there was every possibility that had somehow resulted in Sophia. What didn't make sense was how she was there now.

"Don't get me wrong. You're fun to sleep with Miss Swan but that's all I want from you," her voice slowed to more deep and seductive tone. "a quick...fuck."

"Hey!" Emma protested, grabbing her once more and shoving her into the shelving.

More supplies fell from the impact, and Regina hissed as she felt it slam against her back again. She was definitely daring Emma, and unsuspecting of such traps due to her charming inherited naivety, she was destined to fall right in. Proving her worth as Regina's words suggest.

Emma's eyes searched Regina's. They were clouded with an anger that made Regina's insides curl. She willed her strong lover on purposely.

"Go on then. Hurt me. Do something, Emma!" she yelled.

Emma's lips smacked against hers. Sealing their kiss with a desperate need, and a hot warmth as they mouths moulded together. Their lips just fit perfectly, tongues exploring each other's mouths as Emma pressed her body hard against Regina's.

Releasing her wrists, Emma snaked one arm around Regina's waist, constricting her movements and keeping her close. They took a moment and broke for air. Around Regina she easily forgot to breathe. Moments of passion with her only made that worse.

Regina quickly pressed in to kiss Emma again. Hot and passionate again she grabbed at Emma's tank top. Her knuckles whitened with the intensity of her grip. Emma glanced down and thought how easily Regina could rip the garment with just one tug, and she wished she would.

Emma's grip tightened around Regina as she pressed her back firmly against the shelving. With her free hand she pushed back some of Regina's hair from her face, before momentarily cupping her cheek.

"Wipe that sappy puppy dog look off of your face now Miss Swan!' Regina barked.

The spell was broken and the moment of feeling gone again, all due to Regina's bad temper. Emma growled and scooped her fingers back into thick black hair. She tugged hard, exposing Regina's neck. Emma heard her grunt, disguising a whine and then moan deeply as she began sucking lightly at her skin.

Nothing was smooth about her movement as she tugged at Regina's shirt, ripping it out where it had been neatly tucked into her skirt. Her fingers slipped under it in the gap created and dug into the flesh of her torso. Hot and hungry for release of her built up annoyance at Regina's unkindness, Emma deepened the kisses on her neck. She knew it would leave marks, and she didn't care. Regina had been thoughtless in dismissing their connection. Emma's anger at that was keen to leave a reminder for her queen. Cruel was never kind, and much like magic came with a price, cruelty came with one massive slap from karma.

Regina groaned, almost appreciatively. Emma wondered if that was because of her roughness or her kisses. She continued her mission, pressing her hand into Regina's flesh and down over her skirt. She could hear Regina's raspy breathing in her ear, and it only made her more determined to work out her frustrations.

"Fuck me!"

Regina hissed through her clamped teeth as she felt Emma's hand clasp her thigh. Emma dug her fingers in hard, making sure Regina felt her nails. She dragged them up, laddering the stockings as she scratched along the delicate fabric.

"Damn it Miss Swan, will you just-"

Regina's hissed curses turned into a loud groan as Emma's fingers brushed hard against the lace of her underwear. She pressed into Emma's touch desperate for more.

"Emma!" she suddenly gasped.

Regina's anger was fast fading, and in turn so was Emma's. Working out their frustrations using their emotions really seemed to be benefiting them both.

Regina's breathing quickened with every stroke Emma's magical fingers made. A shiver ran through her body as she felt Emma's kisses melt against her hot skin. Down her jaw and her chest, Emma left an emotional trail. Then suddenly, with her hand slipped from Regina's waist, Emma grabbed a squeezed a clad breast.

Regina let out a whine. Somewhere between pleasure and pain. She needed her release from Emma, and the blonde was just being mean in keeping it.

She let her own hands fall down Emma's back and onto her bottom. Clawing she squeezed and drew Emma closer to her. She whispered with fervent anger.

"God dammit Miss Swan, if you keep me waiting you'll pay."

Suddenly she felt a pressure deep inside as Emma thrust her fingers hard inside her. She repeated the action until she was certain Regina might kill her if she didn't give her what she needed. Curling her fingers she pressed against where Regina was most sensitive.

Regina panted and threw her head back at finding release. Gripping Emma's body tightly she allowed herself to unravel in her arms. Her whole body fell limp, and she pulled herself forward to find Emma's lips. She'd needed that.

Sharing in another passionate kiss, Regina lost all control of her anger. She kissed lightly with a desperation filling her. She needed to apologise. She'd completely overreacted.

"Oh" she whined, letting silent tears slip down her cheeks.

She'd said horrible things to Emma. What had just happened between them had in the heat of an unloving moment. Regina couldn't bring herself to look at Emma. She doubted that she'd been cruel enough to do that to her purely to punish her evil words, but there was still a possibility. She needed to salvage what she could, especially if she was going to keep Emma.

If Sophia was their future, which Regina still struggled to make sense of, but knew in her heart was possible; then she owed Emma.

"It's possible, isn't it?" Regina uttered.

Her voice was thick and heavy with emotion she was desperate not to show, but failed to. Lifting her head she looked up into Emma's beautiful green eyes. She found herself lost.

Emma nodded and sensed Regina's need for comfort and held her closer again. Stroking her hair she tried to just let the moment be. They needed it. Mostly for Regina to come to terms with the realisation that was hitting her.

After a long moment they knew they should really return. Emma knew her parents would be growing suspicious, if they weren't already with the revelation that was. Reluctantly pulling away from Regina she looked down at her.

"We should get back."

"Can't we just stay here? I can't deal with that just yet."

Emma smirked a little and sighed.

"Can you handle the interrogation when we've been gone longer than appropriate for a discussion?"

Regina groaned. That she definitely didn't want to deal with. With complete reluctance she pulled back from Emma. She straightened her outfit, and ran her fingers through her tousled hair before following Emma out of the cupboard.

"So are we going to agree to disagree about Sophia, and accept she may well be our daughter?" Emma asked.

"I suppose, until evidence otherwise suggests."

Regina's demeanour had returned to unfriendly. Emma missed her as she had been just moments ago. She understood though. Regina was private and this, them, that was private.

They wandered back through to the waiting area to find Emma's parents staring at them. There was no chance for awkward silence before Mary Margaret started dramatically talking.

"What on earth happened?!"

Her eyes widened with alarm at the sight of the bruising on Regina's neck. Emma followed her mother's gaze. Heat instantly rose in her cheeks and they were burning as she saw the large red splotches that were fresh on Regina's neck.

"We talked."

Emma's attempt at innocence was instantly flawed by the reddening of her neck and cheeks. She awkwardly smiled which also didn't help.

"Things got a little heated." Regina admitted. "I may have overreacted a little to the news that Sophia is, could be, our daughter."

Emma knew it pained Regina to admit as such. She was proud of her for doing just that though.

Mary Margaret gasped suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Regina barked.

The young woman's bright blue eyes widened, as if someone had walked up and slapped her unexpectedly. She stuttered her words before just shaking her head. Colour drained from her already pale complexion, and she just stared at each of them in turn before her husband.

"You're, you are, you two are…"

"Yes. Ok yes we are."

Regina hissed, surprising herself, not just Emma. She'd had to put the poor woman out of her misery. And she wanted her to stop talking. It was embarrassing.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but you may go in and see Sophia now. The transfusion was successful and she's recovering as we hoped." the doctor addressed the tense party of Sophia's family.

"Oh thank god!" Mary Margaret said with a sigh of relief.

Regina and Emma exchanged a glance, before both quickly turning and rushing in to the small room. They needed to see for themselves. They hadn't realised just how frustrated they had been at the idea of perhaps losing a daughter they didn't physically have, or know until they'd worked it out in the cupboard. Any residing frustration melted away instantly when they saw her.

They approached the bed, opting to stand the same side, together and observe their daughter. She looked peaceful resting.

"She does look a little like you."

Emma nudged gently at Regina's shoulder when she lightly took Sophia's hand.

"Are you kidding? She's the spit of a Charming." Regina couldn't hide the emotion in her voice. "Which is just typical" she added.

Emma knew that sarcasm was just a defence to Regina being overwhelmed in the moment. As she looked at Sophia she saw traces of them both, and she just knew. It made her heart flutter for a moment. What they had must be true. Emma wondered if that was how her parents felt, like she did about Regina? If they did, it certainly explained a lot.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Emma muttered as she stared at Sophia with complete adoration.

"Yes" Regina's voice was barely audible as she lightly stroked Sophia's cheek.

At her touch, Sophia stirred gently and Regina quickly withdrew her hand. She didn't mean to disturb her. They watched her as she awoke, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, how are you feeling kid?"

Emma used the familiar term of endearment to address her, as she did her son, teamed with a reassuring smile. She reached across and lightly stroked Sophia's hand that Regina still held.

Sophia nodded in answer to Emma's question then muttered something about being 'ok'. She was in extreme pain, every inch of her aching but luckily numbed by unreasonable amounts of pain relief. She didn't dare look down at the state of herself. Her body was telling her all she needed to know.

"You are far from ok?! You gave us a fright kid."

Squeezing Sophia's hand gently, Emma smiled again.

Sophia winced a little trying to move and quickly gave up. She was in too much pain to try and adjust her comfort. Luckily Regina reached to assist, in a most motherly way Sophia couldn't help but notice, and they got her sat up a little better against a mound of pillows. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it was easier than being laid flat and trying to look at them both.

"You keep calling me kid." Sophia muttered.

"Yep, we, well I do." Emma grinned stupidly.

She couldn't help it, knowing what she knew.

"Well certainly won't be referring to you as kid. It's so impersonal. I will stick with Sophia. That's your name, the one you were given." Regina's voice was low but warm as she spoke.

Sophia's brow knitted a little as she wondered what they were both on about. Then realisation hit her. She looked at Emma, then Regina, with their warm, loving smiles and shining eyes. They knew, but how.

Trying to sit up she winced. Sophia just had to know but couldn't seem to find the right words to ask. Resting back against her pillows when she saw the looks of concern, and reactions on their face, Sophia resettled and stared at them both wordlessly. Her mind on the other hand was whirring though, not only processing the amount of pain she was in.

As if she read her mind, Emma spoke.

"We know kid."

Sophia's eyes brimmed with tears as she just stared up at them both. Her head was still muzzy, and she was drowsy from the painkillers, but she was certain she hadn't misheard Emma.

"Moms" she uttered, a small smile fluttering across her lips as they both smiled and nodded back at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina had opted to stay at hospital with Sophia. She didn't know what it was, but something compelled her to. The idea that Sophia was actually her daughter - hers and _Emma's_ \- was still very much sinking in. She settled on it being a motherly instinct but chose to not share that thought with any of the group.

After a few days of sitting beside Sophia's bed, Regina had felt groggy, and in desperate need of a shower. She'd never felt so disgusting in all her life!

She was grateful when Emma showed up to swap positions. The blonde had been there most days, for the majority of the time. The rest of that time she had spent hauled over books once more with her parents, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Storybrooke now.

So the rest of their week carried on the same way. Sleepless nights, and hospital shifts, with as many passionate moments as they could sneak in unnoticed, until Sophia was discharged. Sneaking about hadn't seemed necessary, but it had certainly put both of them back in a better mood than they had been.

"You will come and stay with me. I insist." Regina argued when Sophia had declined her first invitation to stay at the mansion.

She was under the impression her friends could take care of her just fine. However, Regina felt strongly about that and wasn't afraid to make her feelings known either.

"You won't win this one kid."

Emma had to grin at their daughter. She was never going to get Regina to back down on this. It was also not a bad idea. Blood magic would be the strongest, and most reliable form of protection.

"Ok, ok." Sophia sighed with a smile as she thanked Regina, and accepted her offer.

Sophia's first week at 108 Mifflin Street had been odd to say the least. She'd spent so much time with both Regina, and Emma - who seemed to be at the mansion so often - anyone would have thought she'd moved in too! They had both been overly attentive, not trying to avoid the urges to mother her. That warmed Sophia's heart, and for the first time, in a long time, she felt good about things.

But, it was finally Friday, and she was feeling better. Sophia was also a little excited to be having everyone around for a family dinner - with _her_ family.

It felt so strange to say that. Only because she didn't know her family in this capacity and never had. Still, it was perfect, and hopefully nothing would mess this up now. Especially after the close call upon discovering the truth at the hospital.

It was a merry atmosphere. Their chattering filled the air, and Sophia felt at home. She couldn't get enough of being around so much love. Henry enthusiastically told her all about his school day, whilst Mary Margaret quizzed her daughter discreetly about her relationship with Regina. She wasn't getting far though, which amused Sophia when she caught Regina's very cleverly structured injections. With Emma's flushed cheeks, it was quite the scene developing. Until David found himself feeling quizzical again.

"So, Sophia what did bring you to town again?"

She knew he wasn't suspicious of her, but he had managed to silence any other conversation. All eyes fell on her and she swallowed gently. Looking at each member of her family in turn, she thought quickly before giving a vague answer.

Mel shot her a look. David wasn't going to buy 'business' as a genuine answer. And he didn't.

"That's quite vague."

"Well, suited to your style then Charming."

Regina couldn't help the quip. She was getting frustrated with the pleasantries, and regretted hosting this dinner. Sitting next to Emma didn't help either. Especially when their hands kept brushing under the table.

"Well," Sophia couldn't help a smirk at her mother's quick wit. "I am actually here on a very important mission, which I am sure as heroes you all understand I cannot discuss. It could jeopardize everything."

"Yeah, we know all about Operations" Henry grinned with a nod.

"Oh David leave her, she means us no harm." Snow smiled, but she was itching to know more about Sophia too.

Snow decided to try her own tactic at digging away at the past the young woman carried.

"So why don't you tell us something about yourself Sophia? I know I have lots of things I'd like to know."

"Such as?" Sophia asked sweetly.

She wasn't about to just go volunteering information. They would have to direct the conversation and she would answer what she felt comfortable with.

"Well, what's your favourite bird for instance?"

"An Eagle." Sophia answered quickly.

Quick fire answers were the trick to not giving anything away. She squirmed a little, knowing Mel was keeping a close eye on her. She didn't mind though, after all if she was losing her way, Mel would steer her back on track quickly.

After a few more questions they knew a little more. But it was all trivia. Her favorite colour; Red. Her favourite show; some supernatural thing none of them knew. That she could speak French, Spanish, and surprisingly Greek. Nothing actually useful to learning more about her background, yet Regina hadn't heard a word of it; nor Emma.

Their attention was firmly focused on one another. They had barely touched their food, where everyone else has finished, and they were fidgety.

"Stop it, Emma" Regina hissed in a bare whisper which this time was noted by the group.

"Will you two stop that. This is a family dinner." Snow tried to remind them.

"I think it's time for dessert." Regina declared casually as she elegantly slipped out of her seat, and away from Emma's teasing grip on her thigh.

She was ridiculously frustrated. Just as she hoped, Emma jumped up beside her and offered to help. Lifting her almost untouched meal, she went to grab Regina's plate too.

"But you two have barely eaten anything. What sort of example are you setting to the children."

Snow gestured towards Sophia and Henry sat further down the table.

"Grandma, we're not children!" Henry smirked.

"See, no harm. You heard the kid!" Emma grinned at her mother.

"Mom!" Henry shook his head but his grin didn't fade.

Regina took the plates from Emma's hand and placed them back down on the table. She cleared her throat, putting on that dignified, authoritative stance she carried when being all 'mayorly' and 'regal'. Flicking her hair gently behind her ear as she eyed Snow.

"Yes, exactly. So, Emma would you please assist me with dessert."

It wasn't a question, and Regina didn't wait for an answer before striding from the dining room. Emma stayed firmly rooted to the spot.

"Miss Swan. Now!" Regina commanded.

Emma's feet suddenly sprang into action. She completely forgot the mess on the table for clearing and followed out to the hall obediently.

"Get up those stairs Miss Swan."

Regina's teeth were gritted as Emma headed straight for the kitchen.

The blonde turned, looking dumbfounded for a few moments before she caught on to what Regina had meant by 'dessert'. Her mouth rounded into a small 'o' shape before she dashed across the entranceway of the house. Of course that was clearly in view of all the guests in the dining room. Regina followed, although more discreetly, a few moments after.

"I thought they were getting dessert?" Snow frowned."

Henry and Sophia just giggled, as David made a start on clearing the dirty dishes instead.

Upstairs, Emma was first to enter the master bedroom. Regina quickly followed. She closed the door harder than intended and it slammed a little.

Emma was giggling. Stood in the middle of the room, just by the foot of the bed, waiting for Regina to come closer and make a move. She didn't even have time to think, let alone register why she suddenly bounded at Regina instead.

They crashed backwards, into the door with noticeable bump. But then there lips were against one another's. Eager kisses were shared between them, tongues explored as hands wandered.

Emma's tank top was grabbed ferociously to keep her close. Her fingers caressed Regina's chest lightly with each button undone. The shirt came open. Emma pulled back from her kisses and lowered her hands to rest at Regina's exposed waist.

But the moment of appreciation was over in the blink of an eye as Regina yanked her forward again. Their bodies bumped as Regina ripped Emma's top up and over her head to reveal her sculpted torso, and perky chest. A mischievous glint passed through her eyes, almost dangerous, like back at the hospital. She wanted Emma, and she was going to have her.

Regina rested her hands gently against Emma's shoulders. Lightly she stroked down her arms, then back again. Then she shoved, without warning making Emma stumble back. She strode forward, her gaze locked as Emma found her balance and steadied herself not far from the bed.

"Regina." she whispered a little breathlessly as she reached out in hope of drawing her close again.

The atmosphere in the room and between them was alive with passion. Wanton pleasure filled them both, mixed with excitement. There was just something so intense between them when they were together that it drove them wild.

Regina pressed her body against Emma's. She felt in control and it felt good. She raised her hands again, cupping muscular shoulders, about to push Emma down onto the bed when she herself was turned.

She bounced down onto the mattress and Emma was crawling over her in an instant. Her hands stroking down over Regina's heaving chest, and two beautifully sculpted breasts, held in neatly by a lacy black bra. She lingered a moment, enjoying the sensation of touching Regina, and was distracted long enough to be yanked down on top of her with force.

Regina's arms wrapped around Emma in a tight embrace, her hands stroking affectionately at the small of the blonde's back. As much as she enjoyed the view. Emma's exposed chest, nipples pert and at attention with her building arousal, and her long blonde hair just everywhere, she needed to move. The position, with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed wasn't comfortable. Not relieving Emma of being pressed against her, Regina made efforts to shimmy further back onto her bed. She drew her legs up between Emma's and then settled again.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Emma uttered as she'd moved with Regina, then given her breasts a gentle but tender squeeze.

Her hands fell to Regina's sides. Stroking their way down her sculpted waist until they met her skirt. It felt soft but crisp against Emma's palms as she smoothed over it where it covered the tops of Regina's legs, and ran until it stopped just at her knees. Her hands slipped beneath it at the hem, heading up her legs with swift precision.

The skirt bunched up, creasing as it lined with Regina's hips. Emma would have took it off, but with the zip at the back, she couldn't be bothered to fumble. She had all the access she needed.

"Dammit, Miss Swan. Stop teasing me!" she growled in a seductive low voice.

Regina's head was pressed back against the sheets. She withered and squirmed beneath Emma, as her magical fingers worked to pleasure her every sense. Making love with Emma really was an experience for her that she savoured, but when she felt tightly bound by urge to release her built up pleasure, and Emma wouldn't give it to her; frustration oozed from her verbally.

Emma was kissing at her neck. Rough pecks mixed with more tender, passionate kisses every time Regina released her stronghold on Emma's bare breasts. She had a nerve to complain about being teased, when she was giving as good as she got. Her thumbs kept catching, on purpose of course, Emma's erect nipples, which only made her moan deeply and lose focus of her own controlled movements.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes Emma! Yes!" Regina yelled as Emma's finger moved to a more workable position to give her what she wanted; finally.

But Emma still managed to tease. Regina could feel the smile on her lips with every sloppily placed kiss upon her neck and chest. The very thrill of being intimate with Emma overloaded her senses. She lost control upon feeling her release. Her body tightened, her limbs stiff as she panted and rode out her pleasure, until she was spent. Regina's arched back fell down into the bedding again. Breathing ragged she reaffirmed her grip on Emma and held her close. Then she felt Emma's movement starting slowly again, and she began to move with her once more.

"What the…" Mary Margaret was unable to blaspheme as her eyes darted up to look at the ceiling.

She wasn't impressed with Regina's hostess skills that evening, nor her own daughter's lack of self control with children present. The family dinner and time, appeared to have turned into an evening of babysitting for her and David, so that Emma and Regina could disappear to the bedroom. It was highly inappropriate in her opinion, and she was making that known.

With every bang and thud coming from above their heads, Snow's blush deepened. She knew what they were up to, and from the Cheshire cat grins on Sophia and Henry's faces told her they did to. The movie they had all opted to watch wasn't doing much to cover up the obscenities they were suddenly hearing for upstairs, even at the highest volume where it wasn't distorted sound.

"Fuck!"

"Oh my…..Emma"

"Uggghhh"

The sounds coming from Regina and Emma were strangled, loud, and derived from pure passion. Everything was a mess. They had knocked lights from bed stands, thumped the headboard uncontrollably against the wall with every bit of force upon each other.

Fingers worked to bring pleasure to each other. Bodies now stripped in their entirety of clothing, sweaty, and moulded to one another as if they were two fitting pieces of puzzle, Regina and Emma found release in their making of love. And just as they did, too lost in passionate, steamy kisses and a strong embrace, they missed the tiny red of puff produced between them.

When Emma and Regina finally made it downstairs, they both received one hell of a look from Snow. She made it abundantly clear to them both that she was less than impressed with their behaviour. She did so wordlessly, just shaking her head, eyes following them both as they sat down in the living room.

It was silent apart from the noises made by Henry's computer game. He was sat cross legged on the floor with Sophia's friends, who in turn were beating his ass at the game with little effort, and buckets of glee. Henry was less than impressed though, and now that his mothers had sat down he began protesting about it.

"I really feel great at the moment." Sophia spoke, answering Regina's question.

"You are rested, that's why."

"No, no, like I feel so much stronger as a person. In myself. My abilities." Sophia smiled.

It didn't really mean much to the family, but a knowing look with Mel told her that she understood. Sophia smiled and just enjoyed the closeness of her mother. What was strange, and made her smile was the goofy look on Emma's face.

She sat on the couch opposite. Away from her Mary Margaret best she could. Luckily her father had relieved himself of the family time in order to do the dishes. Usually she'd be jealous, but she wasn't today. He was saving her a task as it usually fell to her after Regina had cooked, so she was more than grateful.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked, a smile hinted on her face. "You look as if you are going to cry!"

Emma let out a half laugh come giggle and shook her head.

"I think I'm just happy. Really happy." she smiled.

Sophia shook her head, grinning.

"You're so weird…..Mom!" she placed extra emphasis on the word 'Mom'.

Emma shook her head but grinned. That word still sounded so foreign to her from Sophia's lips. She was happy though. With her life, her blossoming relationship with Regina, and her family. It made her feel warm and fluffy inside, and she hoped that would never cease to be the case.

Slowly, Sophia rose from where she was sat. She peered towards the darkness outside the living room window. Mel promptly got up to join her.

"You see something?" Mel whispered.

Sophia moved closer. In the shadows, lurking on Regina's front lawn there was definitely someone, and she suspected she knew exactly who it was. Filled with fear at the site of him, her heart pounded and her palms turned cold and clammy. She shook, but just barely.

"It's Gold."

"Mr Gold?" Emma's face contorted with confusion. "Why would he…"

"What the hell?" Regina was up and out of her seat in a second.

Then she was out of the door.

Emma bolted quickly after her. The Charmings hot on her heels, followed by Henry and Sophia's friends. They all stood in the middle of the lawn. Sets of eyes scoured the shadows in every direction.

"Sophia, what's our move for the operation?" Henry asked excitedly.

The prospect of another mission elated him, but Sophia turned to him. She knew he loved helping out, and he was great at it; but this was far too dangerous a mission for him. Luckily, she didn't have to be the one to break that news to him.

"Henry, you aren't coming." Regina told him plainly.

He opened his mouth to object but she continued before he could say a thing.

"You are going back inside. Phoenix and Atlantis can stay with you. And, you have homework to do. Off you go."

He couldn't argue with her, and felt disappointed. With a bowed head, he skulked back inside. Sophia's friends didn't follow; until Regina threw a glare at them.

"What's are move?" Emma asked as soon as Sophia's friends had disappeared.

"I think he's headed to the forest."

Sophia's wide, worried eyes betrayed any strength she tried to implement in her voice.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" David stated as he lead the charge from the front lawn of the mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

David, his family, and Regina charged ahead. He knew the need to move fast if they were going to catch up to Gold. Sophia was hot on their heels, until she felt a hand clasp around her arm and pull her back slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Mel's voice was laced with concern.

Sophia simply nodded.

"Hey. No, come on, talk to me." Mel frowned gently. "You gotta keep it together Sophia."

"I'm trying!" Sophia hissed quietly.

Her shoulders were hunched, her temples throbbing, and her back already ached from walking. She still wasn't completely back to her fighting self after the incident with the lion.

"Ok, but look let's not lose focus ok? Whatever he is up to. We've got this. _You've_ got this! Ok?"

Sophia nodded.

"Yes. I just…I, I wish I'd had more time to get to know them all. To just spend time being a family."

Mel offered a sympathetic smile, and nodded her head gently. Squeezing lightly where she still had a guiding grip on Sophia's arm.

"And, you will still get that time. Everything will be alright. Let's just focus on dealing with this beast of a man."

Sophia was quiet for a moment before nodding. Mel was right. Determination started to rise again within her, and she summoned up as much courage as she could.

At the edge of the forest David came skidding to an abrupt halt. He didn't know if he should lead his family, splitting them into groups to cover more ground, or to stay together.

"What are we waiting for Charming? Get in there!" Regina demanded.

Her dark eyes bore into him as if he were some sort of idiot. Mary Margaret instantly jumped in to her husband's defence and earned herself a steely glare. Before either of them could exchange any heated words further, Emma darted into the forestry without warning.

"Come on!" Sophia called as she quickly headed in after her mother.

They all fell into line behind her. Branches crunched underfoot, as did foliage. They weren't stealthy, nor quiet, and if Gold were still there he would certainly flee upon hearing their approach. It was dark, difficult to navigate the trees with only the moonlight but Emma was making headway at least. She'd spent many a time searching these woods since arriving in town, and felt confident.

All was quiet. Sophia listened intently as they walked. She sensed they were close. She could feel a pull on her own resources. Magic was definitely being used, and it was close by. She stopped. Mel stopped beside her.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Sophia couldn't see anything, but she started to her left. Emma had stopped upon not hearing their footsteps directly behind her.

"What is it kid?"

"There's something." Sophia muttered. "Something's, something has changed."

Sophia walked, her footsteps hasty as she stepped over and log and through some trees. Emma's brow furrowed as she watched. There was a clearing that way; she was sure. Did Sophia sense something she didn't, or had she seen something?

It took a moment, but as the rest of the group reached them, Emma went darting after Sophia. Quickening her step, Regina elegantly followed her lover, and her parents and Mel after her.

They came to a clearing, where a searing blue light buzzed and jolted in a whirlpool in the mud and leaves. It elicited a gasp from the group. Sophia stepped closer to inspect it.

"Careful." Emma warned, edging closer herself.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Regina frowned, her voice loud and startling in the silence.

Sophia swallowed hard as Mel came to her to her side. She scooped her hand into her own and gave it a little squeeze. They both knew where the portal came from. It's colour a total giveaway. Her friend paled, starting to shake.

"Hey, Sophia. Come on it's alright...this doesn't mean…" Mel allowed her words to trail off. The silent understanding between them was enough.

Emma placed a comforting hand on Sophia's arm as she glanced around for signs of life, or Gold. She didn't see anything, well nothing obvious, but she knew one thing for sure. Open portals, in the middle of nowhere, meant trouble was lurking somewhere.

After failed attempts to calm Sophia down and offer her comfort, and with Regina being unable to close the mysterious portal, they headed to the diner. As with most issues in Storybrooke, the diner served as a hub for a planning meeting, and a drink; stiff where needed. They walked back slowly in pairs. Mel tried to offer Sophia as much comfort as she could, without alerting too much attention to what she and Sophia suspected. If the portal lead from there, then it was almost certain that what had come through it was only going to add to Sophia's problems.

Emma noted her first. A stranger at the bar who looked up the very second the little bell chimed, announcing their arrival. She was new in town, clearly, as Emma didn't recall ever seeing her before. Making a mental note of the stranger's image, blonde hair, tall, and slim, she averted her gaze to search out a suitable size booth.

It was Sophia who stood, as if glued to the spot and didn't follow when the rest went to take a seat at the booth. She stared, transfixed on the woman at the bar.

"Sophia!" Mel called, in hopes of getting her attention.

It didn't work. As she hadn't yet sat down, Mel excused herself and wandered back the few paces across the diner to her friend.

"Hey, come on. We have to tell them about…" Mel let her words trail off as she glanced towards the bar and spotted her.

"Ashley?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes as if peering at the stranger would further confirm what she already knew.

The blonde's head whipped up and around. A smile graced her lips and slowly widened. Sophia looked just as beautiful as she remembered, and Mel seemed to still be protective of her, if her stance at Sophia's side was anything to go by.

"Hey babe, long time, no see." Ashley smiled.

She pulled herself away from the bar, sauntering towards the pair of them. Drink in hand, she looked as cool, calm, and collected as she always had.

"Why are you here?"

The words spilled from Sophia's throat, almost shocking her with their appearance.

"I missed you." Ashley smiled, her eyes sparkling in a way only her, crystal clear blue eyes could.

"Err, family alert Sophia." Mel warned.

Sophia glanced over her shoulder to see her mother's slowly rising from their seats. No doubt they had questions, but she wasn't ready to answer them yet. She swallowed hard and looked back to Ashley, then to Mel.

"I, no we've gotta get out of here. Keep them safe for me." Sophia whispered, gesturing her head back in the direction of her family.

"But, I, we….we're are you going?" Mel hissed.

"I'll be back. I promise. I just need to…" Sophia didn't need to finish explaining to her friend.

Mel nodded her understanding then ushered her on.

"Hey Sophia do you know her? Who is sh…"

Emma hadn't a chance to answer before a huge plume of red smoke appeared. It whirled, surrounding Sophia and the other woman, then dispersed leaving nothing it had consumed behind in its wake.

Both women looked to Mel. Their piercing stares told her they wanted answers, and they were going to get them from her whether she wanted them to or not. She'd promised Sophia she'd take care of her family whilst she dealt with Ashley and her mysterious appearance, so she accepted she had no choice. One thing she wouldn't do though was discuss it in public, she also needed some support. Unfortunately, her friends were back at Regina's. So, if they wanted any answers they would have to take her back there first.

"Who is she? And what the hell just happened?" Regina all but practically exploded in her outburst.

Emma stood with her arms folded looking unimpressed and in need of the same answers.

Mel looked at them both, a thick, dryness forming in her throat. Her palms sweated lightly, and for once her nerves were tingling all the way down her spine. These two women, when standing together, and trying to protect their family were just so much more intimidating than they'd ever been to her before, and she'd known them years. Knew what they were like. She shouldn't have any reason to fear them, but suddenly she did.

"I will tell you. I just, I can't do it here." she stammered, glancing around. "If we go back, Phoenix and Atlantis, they will help me explain to you. I promise."

Emma looked to Regina. She'd asked the question, and it was her house, so it was her call. Regina was very quiet, arms now folded too as she glared at the younger woman stood in front of her. For a moment, Emma worried that Regina might throw a fireball at Mel or something worse. She looked so enraged at the lack of answers.

"I think, perhaps that is a good idea." Mary Margaret offered.

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see her mother just behind them both. She hadn't even heard her sneak up. She was grateful she had though.

Regina's hard, stiff posture slumped slight and her arms fell from their folded position. As if working on instruction, she lifted her arm, swirled her hand, and within a second they were surrounded by purple smoke. Just as had happened before with Sophia, Regina's magic whirled around them, and within a second they were gone.

Granny wandered out from the kitchen where she'd been fetching an order for the blonde at the bar to find her diner empty. She shook her head, clicking her tongue. Although their magical exit hadn't caused any mess, it had left behind an empty diner. No customers, meant no money.

"Well, that's just typical!" she sighed, almost slamming the meal down on the counter.

When they returned to the mansion, Henry greeted them hurriedly. Regina was pleased he was so enthusiastic to have them back, and he appeared unharmed, so clearly Sophia's friends were of no threat. She hadn't meant to consciously test them, but she supposed on reflection she had.

"Where's Sophia? What's going on? Mel, what's happened? Was it Gold? What did he do?"

Henry was a barrage of questions. He was inquisitive, and Emma and Regina exchanged a knowing look. When bringing Mel back for answers, they should have pre-empted this to be their son's reaction.

"Enough Henry." Regina held up her hand to silence him.

He stuttered, still desperate for answers, but quickly closed his mouth again at seeing his mother's authoritative gesture.

"If you are going to stay, it will only be to help explain what is going on. Do you understand?"

Henry hesitated for a moment then nodded.

Emma instantly saw the same woman emerge from Regina as she had seen when she'd first arrived in town. When Regina meant business, she really meant business, and she would get what she wanted from whoever fell victim to her inquisition.

Mel had taken a tentative seat beside Henry on the couch. She swallowed gently and pressed her palms together tightly in her lap. Regina stepped towards her, bending just slightly as she towered over her so that their eyes would meet. A gentle scowl bared her features, as she locked eyes with the younger woman. In a low, controlled and firm tone of voice she spoke.

"Now, Mel. Start talking."


	14. Chapter 14

They poofed into the living area of Emma's little apartment. For a moment Ashley looked a little dazed, but one look at Sophia brought her back. Sophia's nostrils flared gently and her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the woman before her.

"What are you doing here?!" she all but hissed. "Huh, Ashley?"

Ashley swallowed hard. Flicking her white blonde hair back over her shoulder she tried to compose herself. She just wanted to talk, and wasn't about to engage in any fight with Sophia.

"Just, to talk." she admitted calmly.

"To talk?" Sophia's voice scolded. "That's why you were just casually loitering in the diner in full view of everyone."

"You mean your family?"

"That's none of your business!" Sophia barked.

"Please, just calm down babe." Ashley took a tentative step forward, reaching out for Sophia's hand.

Sophia snatched her hand back and glared. How dare Ashley just show up, acting as if everything was all right between them and that she hadn't broken her heart.

"Don't babe me." Sophia's voice was deep and slow.

"Sophia! Come on it's me. Can't we just talk?"

There was nothing for them to talk about. Their relationship had been great, and Sophia admitted it was her own fault for leaving. But she'd had to. She wasn't about to throw it all away and return to Arendelle just because Ashley showed up again.

"Please. You just left. I know my mother was tough with us but it was only because she cared. You could come back with me. Explain to your family…"

"Explain to my family?" Sophia's anger rose just a little.

"Yeah. About us, and they can visit any time."

"Oh yes, because portals just appear _all_ the time!"

There was no hiding the sarcasm that dripped with her words. Arendelle wasn't somewhere she'd ever planned to find herself, let along considered settling there. It wasn't going to happen.

"Well, actually…" Ashley began, squirming just slightly under the intensity of Sophia's glare. "That's exactly what happened."

Sophia quirked an eyebrow. A portal had just appeared for her and happened to lead straight to Storybrooke? Sure. That sounded plausible.

"Look, I know how odd that seems but, it just opened. Right outside our castle. I had this inclinging you were the other side, so I just…"

"jumped through a random portal and hoped!" Sophia finished for her.

 _Yeah just not logical, at all!_

But then, that was Ashley all over. A great darer. She was more bold than her mother, more like her Aunt Anna; fearless.

"I sensed it lead to you. Why else would it just appear before me like that? Come on, Sophia, believe!"

Ashley was practically begging as she followed Sophia across to the small kitchenette, nestled into the furthest corner. It was frustrating Sophia how Ashley couldn't see that this wasn't some strange coincidence. This was pure dark magic and just provided extra complication. She didn't need to worry about keeping Ashley safe too.

"You shouldn't be here, Ashley. I can't….this..." she gestured between them with her hand, unable to find the right words.

"I'm not leaving!" Ashley scowled. "I just found you again. I can help. Whatever you are trying to do here…"

Sophia didn't know when they had gotten so close to each other. Ashley couldn't help. She was more a distraction than anything, and she didn't need that. She needed to focus. On her family, keeping them safe. And Gold.

Their lips smashed together, molding in the perfect, passionate kiss. Sophia knuckles practically turned white as she gripped the high collar of Ashley's military style coat. A desperate hunger came over her as she slammed Ashley back into the counter. The heat between them was unnerving, as their kissing began to leave them breathless.

Sophia's hands slipped. She began unbuttoning Ashley's coat. It was pushed from her shoulders within seconds, and then Sophia's lips were back on hers.

Ashley's fingers ran into Sophia's hair as she was lifted onto the edge of the worktop. Their lips never parting as she took a grip and pulled gently.

"I've missed you." Ashley breathed deeply, her voice a little shaky.

"I've missed you too."

Sophia barely had time to get the words out before she was kissing Ashley again. Her heart was racing as she made quick work of ripping Ashley's shirt up and over her head, revealing her pale but toned stomach. She ran her hands over the flesh she couldn't see without breaking the kiss, and moaned appreciatively.

Ashley was just as she remembered. Absolutely gorgeous, and always willing to give herself to Sophia. No questions asked.

Sophia sucked gently on Ashley's bottom lip as she took a deep breath. Her hand fumbled with the zip of Ashley's jeans but within a matter of seconds they were open. Gazing deeply into Ashley's eyes, a slow, wide smile spread her lips and she wanted to say it, _'I love you.'_ but she couldn't.

Ashley's hand ran down the nape of her neck. The gentle gesture suddenly spurring Sophia on. Her finger slipped into Ashley's underwear. Her other arm slipped around her, palm splaying flat on her back as they began kissing again.

Her hands were everywhere. Sophia could feel them. On her shoulders, then her breasts, then tugging her own shirt free from her jeans and slipping beneath the silky fabric. Ashley's nails gently grazed her skin.

Sophia's fingers stroked teasingly against Ashley's sex. Teasing and tempting until she curled them around and slipped inside her. The small gasp that escaped Ashley only caused Sophia to smirk. It had been a long time since they'd been intimate, but she was glad to see she hadn't lost her touch.

Ashley all but trembled upon the worktop. She found her release and panted as her head feel on Sophia's shoulder. She felt better and hoped Sophia did to. Whatever frustration had been left between them hopefully gone now.

They held one another, calming themselves for a long time before making any attempt to move from the kitchen. It was a moment of bliss amongst the chaos of Sophia's life, and she intended to savour it.

Hours had passed, and a few more passionate exchanges had ensued before Ashley and Sophia turned up at the mansion. They sauntered together hand in hand up the path and onto the porch. Sharing a quick kiss, they hovered just outside the front door.

"So, um I am forgiven for coming to find you?" Ashley asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Sophia sighed but couldn't help her own smile. She was glad Ashley was there, she just dreaded whatever the price was for the mystery portal that had enabled such travels. Still she didn't let her worries falter her smile.

Squeezing each other's hand, Sophia made to open the front door and step inside. It felt so natural to walk in and call out to her moms, and at the same time it felt super strange, and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She knew was probably in for some questioning following her actions at the diner. She tried to mentally prepare but it wasn't much help.

She heard her family announce themselves as being in the living room. Sophia approached with caution. Still clutching Ashley's hand, her ex fell into step just behind her and was partly hidden from sight as she entered the living room.

Mel was sat on the sofa accompanied by Phoenix and Atlantis, one of them on each side of her. They looked far from angelic. On the sofa opposite sat her mom, her other mom, and her grandmother. David stood tall behind them, his hands clasping the back of the couch. All of them scowled to some degree, lips pressed tightly together and a darkness in their eyes. Sophia knew trouble was a foot from just one look.

All of them turned to look at her. It was odd how they were all synced perfectly in that movement. Regina was the one to frown the deepest.

"W-what's going on?" Sophia asked.

She addressed her mother, Regina, since she looked the most pissed.

"What is she doing in my house?" Regina's eyebrow quirked, yet her furious facial expression remained firmly in place.

"We've talked and things are…"

"After all that happened?" Regina snapped as she interrupted.

"Mom!"

"We know Sophia. Mel has explained everything to us." David stepped in.

He was much calmer than Regina was. In fact, she appeared most angered, so what had Mel said. Sophia glanced at her quickly and couldn't meet her gaze. She felt her own brow furrowing. What had Mel said? Sophia threw her friend a questioning glance.

"They didn't give me much choice!" Mel retorted quickly to the silent question from her friend.

"What exactly have you said?"

Sophia spoke slowly. Her steely gaze almost accusatory as she stared at her best friend. Before Mel had a chance to respond properly, Regina interrupted her stutters.

"It doesn't matter what _she_ said. You're standing there, hand in hand with a girl claimed to have broken your heart. She's as cold hearted as her ice queen mother." Regina sneered.

"Get her out of my house!"

"Regina! A little harsh." Emma scolded, albeit gently.

When Regina turned to her with a searing glare she quickly put her hands up in surrender. She wasn't defending them. Far from it. She too was pissed at Ashley for any pain she'd caused Sophia, but Elsa was no ice queen. That statement was a little unfair on the misunderstood woman.

It was bold of Ashley, and certainly brave, as she stepped out from behind Sophia's protective stance. Unwavered by Regina's pinned glare on her she stepped forward.

"Please, if you will just give me a moment I can explain. I am sorry for any pain I caused Sophia…" Ashley glanced back over her shoulder for a moment and smiled at the gorgeous brunette she loved so much. "but, I never intended. I just wanted her to stay in Arendelle with me. She chose you, her family, so when that portal appeared and I sensed she was on the other side, I just knew. I had to take my chance to find her, to win back her heart."

Emma and Regina were both wide eyed at the end of Ashley's heartfelt explanation. Unlike her parents who had instantly fallen for the sap, and now had that doe eyed look that only the Charmings could.

"Please…"

Sophia looked a little stunned herself, but she stepped forward looking at her mother's squarely in the eye and took Ashley hand again in hers. She squeezed gently.

"I won't let her beg for approval. I choose her. Please accept that." Sophia stated firmly.

Regina shook her head gently, turning away and then back again.

"If she hurts you again…"

It was definitely a threat, but an unfinished one at that and Sophia supposed she understood why. It was probably the best she was going to get from Regina given the circumstances, so she supposed she should be grateful. Sophia nodded acknowledgement, and Ashley seemed to mirror her as she swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Sophia looked to Emma. She needed some form of approval from them both. She wanted that at least. Emma was a lot more sheepish about it as she shrugged noncommittally and gave a slight incline of her head as a half nod.

"Who's for tea then?" Mary Margaret's bubbly voice sliced through all the silent tension.

Her positivity, completely overbearing and as irritatingly on time in the situation, as usual.

In the darkness of Main Street, the night had truly taken hold. Not a soul was in sight as the wind whipped leaves in circles across the street, and a street lamp began to gently flicker.

Belle had just finished inventory at the Pawn Brokers and was hovering in the back room. She'd taken out a few trinkets today to clean. It was part of her routine in making sure all items were lovingly cared for, and kept at their finest. They all were to be ready should they ever be of use, or find their owner, or even better a home one day. Packing up her cleaning cloths and polish, she stopped momentarily sure she'd heard a noise out front of the small shop.

Listening intently, she stayed rooted to her spot. Perhaps it was just the wind, rattling the windows and picking up outside, but Belle was intuitive. She listened a moment more and knew it was something darker. She lifted her head, eyes widening just slightly. Her heels clicked gently on the floor as she turned to face the doorway. Her heart raced, and her palms began to feel a little clammy as she leaned her head. She knew she would have to go closer to see out into the shop.

"Hello?" she called, a gentle frown gracing her brow.

There was a crash out front. Belle hurried forward, heels now tapping ferociously as she walked into the shop just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure behind the counter.

"Rumple?!" her eyes widening at the sight of him.

His gaze met hers but there was no exchange, no desperate plea for her forgiveness, and in a poof he disappeared. How had he gotten back into town? She'd banished him. It couldn't be. Belle frowned deeply again and took a quick note of the space in which he had stood. The till seemed untouched, nothing on the floor. She hurried forward and inspected the items in the counter, all still there, but when she turned around she noted the picture that hid the safe. It had shifted slightly.

"Oh Rumple, what have you done?" she silently sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

Sophia was pacing the living room. Things had been intense since the big reveal with Ashley, and the worry of what Gold was up to was playing heavily on her mind. Her moms weren't helping either, and with family scattered throughout the mansion she was having a hard time knowing where she should focus most of her energy. On Gold, or making sure her family accepted Ashley and her as an item?

Vaguely aware of the fact her grand father had followed Ashley out to the kitchen, and that Mel had followed suit, Sophia decided to put that to the back of her mind for the time being. She couldn't worry about them right now. Gold had to be the focus. She had to protect her family. She resumed her pacing after a brief pause to survey the vast front lawn of her mother's Mifflin Street home.

"Look, all I am saying is that we have every right to be wary. Sophia appears to have been hurt once, and we may not have been there that time, but we are now. Her family. And we won't stand by and let any harm come to her." David explained as he reached into Regina's refrigerator and took out a beer for himself, and another for Ashley. "Mel?" he asked, peeking around the door and showing her a bottle.

Mel nodded in response to the offer. Gods knew she needed a drink. Ashley turn up was all one big pile of shit she didn't need. Neither did Sophia. She narrowed her eyes and took the offered beverage, twisted the cap and took a long slug to distract herself from the icy blonde stood the other side of the kitchen island.

"I promise I am not here to hurt her." Ashley looked David square in the eye, with sincerity as she took her own beer when it was offered. "Thank you. Look, I just, she up and left me one day. We are meant to be together. That's all I want. I swear."

Mel tsked and shook her head subtly, another drag of beer and she was thinking things she was desperate to voice. Ashley had hurt Sophia. It wasn't ok for her to be there with them all now either, so Mel thought she'd just be better going back to where she came from, and she had no shame in showing her feelings. Perhaps voicing them wasn't wise, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back. All it was going to take was one wrong word.

"That's, well, yes that seems reasonable I suppose." David agreed.

"Oh please! That's the biggest load of sh…Look, that's rubbish!" Mel gestured towards Ashley, palm out flat. "All she wants to do is convince Sophia to go back to that icy, cold, death trap called Arendelle. That's why she left in the first place. Felt trapped."

"That is not ture!" Ashley retaliated.

"Not how Sophia tells it!" Mel mumbled, taking another drag from her bottle.

David's gaze went back and forth between them like a ping pong ball. What the hell had just happened between the two of them? What had caused such an outburst from Mel? He settled on Mel as she had last spoken.

"What am I missing here?"

Mel shook her head. "What you are missing, David, is that she…" She flung her arm out aggressively in Ashley's direction again. "Is that she is a mommy's girl. She can't leave her ice queen mother for longer than two seconds, and she wants to drag Sophia back there with her. That is the only reason _she_ is here."

Disdain was thick and unmissable in Mel's voice.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ashley moved a step closer.

"Careful there, Hell is hot sweetie."

The snide remark was not missed by Ashley.

"Well, you'd know wouldn't you. Dragon offspring."

"What'd you just call me?!" Mel frowned deeply, lunging with a sudden surge of anger at Ashley.

David stepped in, just in time.

"Woah! Woah, enough. Calm down." He frowned, holding his arms out between them to establish some distance between the heated young women. "This isn't going to help. Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about?"

Mel huffed and took a step back. This was stupid. Ashley was stupid. She had better get lost soon and leave Sophia alone. In Mel's opinion they're relationship was unhealthy and Ashley, no good for her best friend. She should just head home and marry some village idiot from the icy domain under her mother's rule.

"Whatever!" Mel turned her back and walked off.

She needed to go calm down before she ripped that stupid braid from Ashley's head, conjured a portal and breathed fire until she'd burnt the girls backside, and she'd gone crying back to mommy through it. Yeah, Ashley could just royally 'Go Fuck Herself!'

Sophia was staying at Emma's apartment with Ashley. Emma had graciously relinquished her space, practically jumping at the opportunity to be temporarily, but officially, moved in with Regina. It was nice to have their own space. And Sophia was pleased that things appeared to have simmered down between her family, Mel, and Ashley. She needed them all getting along if she was going to focus on sorting out Gold.

After explaining all of what was going on, and her suspicions to Ashley, the two of them had formulated a little plan. They were going to figure out what he was up to. Sophia knew he was still in town, she could sense his presence. She had also overheard Belle in the diner talking animatedly to Granny about him, and how he had been in the shop.

"So, what do you think we need to look for? I mean to defeat him." Ashley was hovering in the tiny kitchenette as she watched Sophia.

"Something, just...anything with magic, power, anything…" Sophia was rambling.

She didn't really know what it was she needed. This is where Regina would be of help but it was too much of a risk to let any of her family in on this. Henry knew a little, but even this was way passed the level of one of his operations. It was no use; Emma literally had nothing of potion quality mixed amongst her tinned goods, snack foods, and general kitchen junk.

"Damn it!" she hissed in frustration as she slammed a cupboard door shut.

Alert, Ashley straightened and instantly dropped in with a few soothing encouragements. She hated seeing Sophia so tense and worked up. It affected her beauty. Frustrated wasn't a pleasant look on Sophia's striking features and beautiful face. It pained Ashley to see her so, and she wandered across to her, feeling a small spark as her fingertips made contact with the bare skin of Sophia's arm.

"Hey, calm down. We can figure this out, ok?" Ashley's voice was as gentle as her touch.

Sophia looked down at Ashley's hand lightly brushing her arm, then up into her sparkling blue eyes. Ashley had such a calming effect on her. It was soothing and instantly had her heart rate slowing, her mind clearing, fogginess and haze of her thoughts dissipating in an instant.

Their lips touched lightly. Sophia didn't even know when Ashley had leaned in that close. Obviously, she'd been too lost in her gorgeous eyes, and skipped a beat. The kiss that ensued was hot and passionate, as if Ashley needed it like oxygen to breathe. Completely swept up in the moment Sophia allowed herself to give in to her, just enjoy the moment, and let all worries about Gold flitter away; only temporarily mind you. She couldn't forget.

Ashley's fingers brushed against her palm. She took Sophia's hand and she found herself now being led towards the bedroom. She didn't need a map to see where this was going.

"Ashley…" she whispered breathlessly as they came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Do you remember, Sophia baby? How good it was. How good _we_ were together." Ashley whispered.

Her fingers brushed back long, dark strands of Sophia's silky straight hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek she pushed on her tippy toes just a little to sweep Sophia's lips up in hers.

"Can we be like that again?" Ashley's voice was weak and pleading.

Sophia knew deep down she wanted that to. With Ashley everything had been...so passionate. It was exciting, thrilled and heightened all her senses. She longed for such experience every day. There was no harm in it, not when she'd been spending so much time with Ashley lately, and Arendelle also hadn't been mentioned once. She slowly nodded and allowed herself to melt against Ashley momentarily.

The mattress bounced as as Sophia gently pulled Ashley down with her. They wriggled, close as they lay on their sides. Sharing intimate kisses again, Sophia made light work of removing Ashley's flimsy top, and simple bra. She didn't care for clothing, not even lingerie; it just did nothing for her.

With a dangerous smirk, she popped open Ashley's jeans as she felt her own top being disturbed. Ashley was always slower, and much more gentle than she was, that was why Sophia easily ended up in control; every time. With a quick tug, and a little assistance from Ashley, the jeans were quickly removed, taking her underwear with them.

Satisfied Ashley was undressed, Sophia rolled her onto her back, straddled her, and pinned her in place. Ashley wouldn't get so far as removing her clothing. She was perfectly capable of doing that herself.

Resting on her knees, Sophia pulled off her top, and popped open her own jeans but she left them in place. She chose to do the same with her bra. Taking her tank top, she lay it out above Ashley's head. She wished she hadn't removed the blonde's top now but she wasn't about to tell her to put it back on. She would improvise.

Lifting Ashley's arms whilst she distracted her with a kiss, Sophia pinned her hands above her head. Binding them with her tank top, she smiled at her handiwork.

"Now…" she whispered, her hot breath teasing as Ashley's ear. "Your hands stay there, yes?"

Ashley breathlessly confirmed her understanding.

Sophia worked her way down Ashley's naked form. Her eyes raked over the pale, lightly toned torso of her girlfriend, and she felt the fire between her own legs. She adored Ashley, and now that she was back, Sophia was drawn in by the intensity between them.

She licked both of Ashley's nipples, teasing from one to the other until she heard her moan. It was strangled, frustrated and her back arched gently in an effort to feel her again when Sophia's removed her lips.

"Mmm" Sophia hummed, suppressing a giggle.

Ashley had always been wanton. That clearly hadn't changed.

"Tell me baby…what do you want?"

Sophia's voice dripped with seduction.

She listened to Ashley, whimpering and whining as she squirmed beneath Sophia's legs. The smirk that spread across her lips was evil as purposely she didn't respond to Ashley's incomprehensible requests.

"Ask baby." she whispered as she leaned down, pressing her body against Ashley's, combing long blonde strands of hair lightly.

"F….." was all Ashley could utter before her words were swallowed in a moan.

Sophia gently rolled and teased her nipple between her index finger and thumb. She lightly blew against the shell of Ashley's ear.

"If I make you come…" she purposely spoke slowly. "you can't have your orgasm until you have my permission."

Ashley whined as Sophia brushed her knee against her already heated, wet core. Sophia smirked smugly, knowing Ashley was ready to explode already. It wasn't time yet.

Stroking her splayed hand down Ashley's side, Sophia followed down her torso with her lips. She felt Ashley move her hand, bound as they were and quickly reached up to put them back above her head.

"Be a good girl." she warned.

Ashley whimpered again.

Sophia smirked and continued with her trail of kisses. Moving down Ashley's wriggling body as slowly as she could. She needed this. Not for sexual release but for distraction. To stop all the thoughts clouding her brain about what lay ahead. It was disastrous if she didn't succeed. So, she was going to enjoy every second of this moment with Ashley, revel in it, and use it to spur her motivation to take down Gold. Just as she would conquer Ashley, she would do the same to him; just less pleasurably.

Suddenly a goan, deep and ferrel escaped Ashley. She thrashed beneath Sophia and her eyes flew open.

"Damn it Sophia, fuck me already!" she growled.

Sophia pulled back from where she'd been kissing just below Ashley's navel. Sitting up she gazed down at her. Ashley's eyes shone, bright icy blue piercing Sophia.

"What the hell?" Sophia cried.

Ashley wriggled, struggling as she pulled herself up and forced her bound wrists out of Sophia's makeshift restraint. She looked furious. This always happened, every time if Sophia kept it drawn out. Ashley wasn't happy with the power balance.

She felt her lover grab her, pulling her back down on top of her, smashing their lips together. Sophia instantly gave in. It was a mad scramble to get out of her own jeans and then, within seconds both of them collapsed. Panting and spent they lay in silence. The only touch their bodies against one another. Nothing intimate.

This was sex. Pure illicit, adult playtime but not at its best. They could have done so much better. Especially if Ashley practiced some patience.

Sophia listened to her heartbeat slow. She was long from satisfied with the outcome of their venture.

The warmth inside the diner showed from the windows. A welcoming hue enticing anyone in out of the cold. Anyone that was but Mr Gold.

He lingered in the courtyard, amongst the outdoor tables and chairs and as close to the vegetation as he could to stay hidden in the shadows. The sight of the happy Swan-Mills-Charming family collaboration inside made his skin crawl. Luckily, he wouldn't have to feel that way much longer.

On the verge of bringing his plan to fruition, Gold smirked to himself. All those positive smiles, lingering glances, and loving family connections would soon be obliterated beyond repair. What was best, was the fact they all seemed to be living so blindly. They didn't know he was here, they couldn't, not for sure.

Even if Belle had let slip, why would anyone believe her about him being in town. It was the perfect set up, and he had everything in place. Time was on his side, not theirs. Clock ticking, just like it did on the library tower, and time was running out. Especially for Sophia.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything had been going well between Sophia and Ashley for a few weeks, until suddenly it wasn't. Ashley had been growing disruptive, fighting with Mel. Their tempers were actually driving Sophia insane. Whilst it was night to be fought over, it eventually became tiresome. That behaviour had just led to more fighting between her and her girlfriend, which in turn had led to fighting with her friends and Sophia was just tired. She was being torn between them all and it wasn't fair.

Then Ashley had really started.

Sophia didn't want to leave her family. She'd made that abundantly clear so, she couldn't understand why Ashley wasn't getting it. They'd argued every night for the last week about it, and now; here they were just outside her mothers' home and Ashley still wouldn't quit. Sophia turned to her, eyes thunderous.

"Can you just drop it. I keep telling you I am not leaving Storybrooke, Ashley, and that isn't going to change by you trying to wear me down. Just give it a rest ok? I don't want my moms to see us like this." she gestured between them aggressively with her hand.

"So I should just shut up?" Ashley blue eyes intensely focused on Sophia.

"Well...yes actually. You've been a nightmare and I just can't take any more of this. Please Ashley." Sophia blew out a deep breath.

Ashley huffed, folding her arms and shaking her head as she looked everywhere but at Sophia. The brunette waited a moment, giving her girlfriend a moment to agree, or better still apologise but Ashley wasn't forthcoming with anything so Sophia continued up the path. If Ashley followed, or walked away, Sophia didn't care either way. She stepped up on the porch and tapped the door politely before opening it and inviting herself in.

"Mom?, Mom?" She called casually.

Sophia glanced back at Ashley who was stood, arms still folded and glaring. She waited a moment and was about to start closing the door when Ashley started walking up the path. Sophia hoped this meant she was willing to cool off for a bit, and just enjoy lunch with her moms as a family.

The two lovers greeted Emma and Regina, pleasantries exchanged and had just sat down to lunch. Regina dished out salad as Emma made comments about the lack of grilled cheese jokingly, and enquired as to how the girls were getting on staying at her apartment. It was all very polite, no issues between the two of them that made either Regina or Emma suspect, until Ashley slowly started with the sarcastic, nit picky questions.

"Well, you know it's a little pokey. I don't want us to just settle there."

"Ashley." Sophia scolded gently with a frown. "She means thank you for letting us crash their Mom. It's perfectly suitable for us at the moment."

Sophia covered Ashley's hand with her own as if to show they were united, but didn't miss it when Regina noted Ashley's jerked movement to pull her hand free. Ashley's expression was as cold as her icy inherited magical powers as she stared at Sophia.

"It's not suitable. We won't be staying there. We will be going back to Arendelle. I am in line for the throne and my mother needs me, us…" Ashley corrected, turning her gaze on the savior and queen sharing the table with them. "I have a future there. Sophia is also my future. Staying here holds her back."

"ASHLEY!"

Sophia noticed her mothers exchange a glance at her outburst. That was not true at all, and Ashley knew it. She wasn't the only one of royal blood between them. If anything, Sophia's royal heritage was stronger. At least both her biological parents were royalty. Ashley's mother Elsa had married an imp. Jack Frost was not of any royal descent, not even amongst his own species. Admittedly, unlike Sophia she was an only child and therefore had some commitment to continue as heir in the family, but Sophia was to follow Henry one day if he didn't have family of his own.

"What?" her girlfriend snapped. "It's true. Henry is directly in line for any throne in your realm, which actually is no longer a realm is it? It's some two bit hidden town in a democratic society with a Mayor, and a sav- I mean Sheriff. It's pathetic." Ashley's voice raised an octave.

"Excuse me?!" Regina glared.

Sophia knew Ashley's comments about her mother's little town had hit a nerve. She was glad Emma was there to place a calming hand on Regina's arm, and hold her back from properly lashing out at Ashley.

"No, Ashley it's not. It's my home. My family govern here. I should be here, protecting them and helping. They are my family Ashley. Your Aunt is in better place and standing with the people of Arendelle for the throne. I don't think they care if it is rightfully yours."

Ashley glared.

"Fuck you Sophia. That's not true. How dare you!"

Ashley flew up from her chair, knocking it over as she towered over Sophia who remained seated. With an intense heated gaze, they were silent for a few moments. Regina was about to step up, standing up for her daughter when Sophia jumped up herself and shoved her girlfriend. Ashley wobbled, staggering back a step but kept her footing.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what?" Ashley widened her eyes daringly, scowling as she shoved Sophia back.

Sophia retaliated physically again. A harder shove, received one in return from Ashley and then did the same again until the two of them ended up in a full on locked fight. It broke out so suddenly, Emma and Regina's jumping out of their seats was even a delayed reaction.

"Telling me to fuck off!" Sophia screamed. "If anyone needs to fuck off, it's you. I am not leaving my family."

"Yeah, and I am not abandoning my mom to be here with yours!"

Emma and Regina quickly tried to intervene and sooth things. Emma going for Ashley as she was more likely to retaliate to being restrained. Regina grabbed Sophia. They struggled as the girls grabbed fistfuls of each other's hair. It was all about dominance and they were both adamant to show they were in charge. The strongest would win out in the end, but that could be never with the two young women.

"I don't wanna stay here. It's dull. It's boring. Everyone's so _nice_!" Ashley screamed. "It's shit!"

"Well you don't have to stay here then do you?" Sophia cried back.

As they were ripped apart, eventually, and not without ridiculous effort from Emma with Ashley, they screamed in pain. Sophia glanced down to her still closed fist. Within it she had several strands of white blonde hair. She heaved breathing and wriggled free of her mother's grip as she swallowed hard. Her gaze trained on Ashley. She watched her lover struggle against Emma and took a moment to calm herself down. Strands of her own dark locks were clasped in each of Ashley's fists too.

"I'm not leaving Ashley. I keep telling you." tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah well that's your loss then. I'm not staying here!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley, please babe. I don't want to lose you." Sophia pleaded, her tears beginning to fall.

She hated this. It wasn't a fair decision. Anyone who loved her wouldn't ask her to make this decision. Ashley knew what was at stake here. She knew all about Gold. She knew why Sophia couldn't leave; not now anyway. Ashley was being completely unreasonable.

"Then choose!" Ashley yelled, finally breaking free of her human restraint in Emma.

"Go on Sophia, you love me right? Choose. If you love me you'll come with me."

"You know I can't do that Ashley."

"CHOOSE!" the blonde yelled.

Sophia shook her head slowly as the tears fell. It couldn't come to this. Ashley had to reason with her.

"I can't you know I can't." she sobbed lightly. "Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Oh whatever!"

Ashley disappeared in an ice blue cloud before Sophia could say another word.

"Oh darling, I am sorry." Regina pulled her daughter into a quick hug.

Emma just watched. She was completely lost as to what had just happened and stared blankly at her lover and their future daughter trying to figure it all out.

Sophia had only allowed the comfort of her mother to last a moment or two before she herself pulled back. She had tears streaming down her face, and they both looked inquisitive. She was far too embarrassed to deal with their questions. Without warning, she too disappeared in her own cloud of red.

"Woah!" Ruby jumped a little startled when a cloud of red appeared across from the table she was half-heartedly wiping.

Sophia appeared right in the middle of the diner. For a moment a mile wide grin plastered itself across Ruby's face. She hadn't seen Sophia in a while, and just home from a refreshing trip out of town, it was awesome to see her friend. She dropped the cloth on the table and hurried over.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" she stopped herself upon closer inspection of her friend.

Sophia looked upset. Really upset. Ruby's expression turned to one of concern.

"You ok?" she chirped.

Ruby stepped closer, her hands gently stroking Sophia's arms. She dipped her head slightly, even though she was the shorter of the two of them, her heels dramatically made her appear much taller than her ex-lover and friend. She wasn't expecting the warmth of Sophia's full lips on her own. Closing her eyes she silently gave into the kiss without argument.

Sophia continued to deepen the kiss, walking Ruby backwards until she felt her legs bang against one of the tables. She threw her arms out behind her, leaning backwards as Sophia pressed herself against her. Sophia's fingers ran through her long, black hair, fingering the single red highlight and twirling it around her index finger as she slowly pulled back. Ruby was breathless, chest heaving as she stared up into Sophia's dazzling green eyes.

Stuttering to try and speak, Ruby wanted to ask what was wrong. She didn't get chance before Sophia's lips were on hers again. The brunette was gently tugging at her hair as she deepened the kiss. Ruby's lips parted, welcoming Sophia's dancing tongue as it pushed against her own. It was all very heated and passionate but they couldn't carry on there. The diner was temporarily empty, and Granny was having an afternoon nap but anyone could walk in at any moment.

Ruby steadied herself against the table, pushing back against Sophia's force and placed her hands on the stronger woman's shoulders. Gently she guided them back and pushed up from the table, naturally breaking the kiss as she did. She knew Sophia was hurting. Ruby could tell from her behaviour, Sophia was seeking comfort in her and she wasn't opposed. If all Sophia needed was to let her hair down and forget her problems for a while, she'd come to the right place; and the right woman.

The stood back from one another. A moment to stop contact and allow themselves to breathe and think straight. Not that Ruby was any good at that with Sophia around. She'd always driven her crazy and it was nice to know some things never changed. With a subtle smirk, Ruby glanced at Sophia then down at her feet as she licked her bottom lip, and combed back her hair behind her ear. Sophia just made her weak at the knees.

Sophia reached for her again, taking Ruby's hand and yanking her close to her. She stumbled forward and back into the brunette's arms with a small giggle. Bringing her thumb up to her bright red lips, she bit it gently and fluttered her lashes at Sophia's smouldering look of seduction. Lips smashed together again instantly and without even thinking what she was doing, Ruby grabbed Sophia's waist and pulled her out the back with her.

Every fibre of Ruby's being told her to stop, but silently Sophia continued to seduce her, slip beneath her skin and get her own way. She felt the brunette's hands on her own waist, her legs meet with the cold metal of the kitchens work surfaces and Sophia's hot breath, beating against her neck. Throwing her head back she bucked her body against Sophia's toned physique. Every touch was making her skin tingle with anticipation and she could tell Sophia was enjoying the teasing.

Heat surged between her legs, dampening the thin piece of lace that would be no match for Sophia's wandering fingers; when she got there. Wet, hot kisses trailed down her neck as she held onto the counter by the sink and moaned lightly.

"Oh god!" she whined as she felt Sophia's strong hands travel to her thighs.

With ease she felt herself lifted until she was sitting on the edge of the sink, and in danger of falling into it. She frantically felt with her hands to steady herself and knocked the tap, soaking her back with freezing cold water. A small squeal followed the initial soaking then a gasp as she braced herself. Ruby knew Sophia was making it as difficult as possible for her to touch her. She closed her eyes and revelled in feeling Sophia's hands clumsily fumble with her tight, white shirt. Sophia wasn't gently as she grabbed and squeezed at Ruby's ample breasts before ripping the shirt open so violently it sent the buttons scattering, with a loud clatter that echoed around the kitchen.

"Shit!" Ruby gasped, her chest heaving as Sophia pushed her shirt back off her shoulders.

It somewhat further restrained her already restricted arms. Smirking she closed her eyes and revelled further in the feeling of Sophia's warm kisses trailing all over her chest. Her breast suddenly popped free of the cup that had been restraining it, and her nipple was teased by Sophia's skilled tongue. Gasping and panting with each small nip at the sensitive area taken between Sophia's teeth, had Ruby coming undone.

Reaching behind her with one hand, she cupped some water from the tap and threw it over herself, then repeated the action until her skin was glistening with a mix of sweat and water droplets. She was just so hot she needed to cool down.

Sophia licked down Ruby's exposed, toned stomach until she dipped it into her navel and slipped her hands down onto Ruby's long, toned thighs. Slipping up them with ease, her tongue trailing back up towards Ruby's erect nipples, Ruby's short red skirt bunched up as it strained over her splayed legs. Sophia pressed her fingers firm and slowly against the soaked fabric of Ruby's underwear. The skimpy garment all lace and bows last mere seconds as the pressure of Sophia's wandering fingers split the material and gained entry.

"Yes, Sophia. Yes!" Ruby panted as she felt expert fingers brush against her.

She was drenched and she knew Sophia knew this was literally going to take minutes. She hated to reach climax so easily, but it had been a while and Sophia did over stimulate her senses. Her throbbing clit ached with every knock from Sophia's rough touch. She needed her release now. Feeling two fingers enter her, jagged as they stabbed against the ridges of her stimulated g-spot, Ruby tensed.

"Shit!" she growled, bucking off of the sink and against Sophia's fingers.

"Come on baby, come for me. Shit Ruby, come!" Sophia demanded.

Her fingers pulsed quickly against Ruby until she heard and ear piercing scream, followed by a deep satisfied groan as her fingers felt the rush of sticky heat of Ruby's desire. She continued to jab against her as Ruby road her orgasm and continued going long after it was past. Ruby could only buck, twist and continue to give in to the wonders shaking her to her core until she was utterly spent.

When her fingers started slipping on the side of the wet sink, and she lost her grasp, Sophia finally stopped. She'd exhausted them both. Ruby wrapped her arms around Sophia's neck, keeping them close and desperate for breath as she fell back into the puddle in the sink. Sophia could barely breathe, Ruby knew from her panting as she held her close and gushed over how amazing the moment between them had been.

"You wanna talk to me now?" Ruby asked with a grin. "I mean fucking was fun but what's up?"

Sophia sighed and pulled away with the shake of her head. Ruby watched as the brunette glanced at her. She glanced down at herself and gave a cheeky grin.

"My, my, you are a messy girl!" she chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

There was no relief evident in Sophia's eyes. Ruby hoped she didn't regret it. They'd had a good time. She liked having a good time. There was nothing for Sophia to feel bad about, if she'd enjoyed herself then she had no reason to regret it.

"I'm uh," Sophia gestured over her shoulder towards the door with her thumb and lowered her head in a moment of thought before looking back up at Ruby.

Ruby looked at her sympathetically. There was going to be no talking to her friend. She sighed heavily.

"You don't want me to take care of some frustrations for ya?"

She watched as Sophia just stared at her, then turned slowly. She was gone as quickly as she had appeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma and Regina had panicked as soon as their daughter had disappeared in that red puff of smoke. In a volatile and emotional state, they weren't sure Sophia should be alone. Nor did they have any idea where she may have poofed herself away to. They still knew so very little about their future daughter.

"Maybe we should tell mom and dad" Emma had suggested.

Regina hadn't been keen, but she'd supposed Emma had a point. There more people trying to help find Sophia, the quicker their task would probably be accomplished. And that's how they'd come to find themselves sat around the rickety, mismatch chairs and table at Snow's tiny apartment.

How she and David continued to live there, with a baby, Regina had no idea. She looked around, bored as the Charming's and their daughter discussed and multitude of places Sophia could be. Every single suggestion, stupid.

"If she was at the diner, or the docks, or in Gold's shop, don't you think someone might have told us, or mentioned it in passing. It's been hours! She could have been to all those places and more. This is getting us nowhere."

Regina's agitation was evident; from her quick, sharp sentences to condemning looks.

"I'm going to head out. Look for her." Charming stated as he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook.

Taking it all in his 'deputy sheriff' stride, he dished out orders to his wife, daughter, and Regina.

"Mary Margaret, you stay home in case Sophia drops by. Emma. you take the west side, Regina." David seemed to stare at her blankly, momentarily lost for words.

"I'll make myself useful, a lot more useful than you!" Regina snapped.

She was gone in her own cloud of purple smoke before Emma could even try and smooth the situation. The blonde stared, all wide blue eyes and mouth a gape before declaring "Seriously?"

Emma couldn't believe it. What was it with all these magical powered queens, princesses and daughters that just thought they could disappear on her like that. For a moment, she wished she possessed such a power. She'd be so lucky. The art of just disappearing had so much appeal and left a lot to be desired. With a sigh, she looked towards the door. David was already taking the stairs two at a time. She quickly made an effort to follow.

Finding Sophia after her disappearing stunt had been easier than David had imagined. Getting her to agree to go to breakfast with him the next morning and chat, had been considerably harder. But, after a good nights sleep in their upstairs room at the apartment, and after an small disagreement with his wife about her making them breakfast, they were finally at the diner.

David sat in a booth, ordered himself blueberry pancakes with all the trimmings and extra syrup. Sophia opting for the same.

"I love pancakes. Have to sneak them in when I can. Mary Margaret, I mean your grandmother, she's into the healthy eating. These aren't allowed at home now. So you made a good choice telling her not to worry about breakfast for us. It all changed when she had Neal. Something about baby weight…"

David realised he was babbling and stopped when he saw his granddaughter rest her chin on her palm and gaze across the table. She seemed fixed on a spot behind the bar. One where Ruby stood serving a few of the dwarves coffee. He watched for a moment as the stares alternated between them. One would stare whilst the other was distracted and vice versa.

"Hey, what's up with you and Ruby? Had a fall out?"

"Not yet…" Sophia mumbled.

It was true. Technically, in the timeline of things, Ruby hadn't even had chance to be her girlfriend yet. That was in her future. This Ruby was younger, spritely, less wise and more whimsical. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Still, damn was the girl beautiful.

Without warning, and disturbing a sort of tranquil haze Sophia had allowed herself to slip into after Granny had delivered their breakfasts; a cloud of white smoke swirled beside their table. When it dissipated, it left in its wake Ashley.

"There you are!" Ashley grinned as she slipped into the booth seat beside Sophia, before her lover could question her appearance.

"I have been looking all over for you baby. I was worried. I know I disappeared first but when you did the same, I didn't know where you'd gone. I heard everyone looking for you. Such a commotion by the way. I have been up all night you know, looking for you." she jabbed Sophia's arm with a pointed finger.

Luckily her nails weren't sharp and didn't scratch, but it still hurt.

Ashley smiled at her lover. The gesture not lasting long when she noted Sophia's gaze had slipped from her to beyond. She turned her head, a crooked angle that twinged slightly and saw Ruby behind the bar. Their glance met and Ashley's eyes instantly narrowed. The woman looked younger than she remembered, but that wolfish look from piercing eyes and red stained lips she'd know anywhere. That woman was the spitting image of Ruby, Sophia's ex.

"Everything ok?" David asked, musing.

Ashley noted how perplexed he looked as his gaze drifted from her to Sophia and back again. She smiled as sweetly as she good and nodded, giving a light hum in answer to his question.

She noticed Sophia still looking over her shoulder, gaze focused in a distracted way on Ruby. With the same sweet smile she had bestowed upon David when answering his question, Ashley put her arm lightly across Sophia's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. She leaned closer to Sophia, kissing her cheek and smiling brighter when the dark haired beauty's gaze fluttered upon her. Then her lips pressed gently against Sophia's. Melting into a kiss until Sophia responded and the kiss was deepened. It didn't last as long as Ashley hoped though before Sophia pulled back.

"Ash, don't. Not if you are gonna ask me to leave my family again. I won't do it." Sophia's voice cracked with each word."

Ashley felt the tears forming in her eyes. She was forcing them to make them worse, hoping to appeal to Sophia's emotions. She didn't know why, but she wanted Sophia, yet she couldn't agree either way to her demands of not leaving Storybrooke. Torn, she leant in for another kiss, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks in a slow, dramatic fashion. Sophia pulled back again.

"I meant it. I won't do this. We can't do this." Sophia's voice was laced with thick emotion. "Not if you are going to ask me to leave."

Ashley could tell Sophia was serious. She nodded automatically just wanting to make sure they wouldn't be further interrupted by past, younger version, of Sophia's future ex girlfriend. Still that idea was quickly dashed when Ashley found Sophia gazing up. She turned, shuffling in her seat to see Ruby, coffee pot in hand and a huge wolfish grin that exposed her perfectly white teeth between her brightly painted red lips.

"Coffee?" Ruby asked as sweetly as she could.

"Sure, I'll err take a refill" David commented when his granddaughter and her girlfriend stayed silent.

Ruby's gaze was fixed on Ashley though. Her grin almost menacing and tone the same as she spoke her name. It caught in her throat but her smile didn't falter. Ashley glared back and Ruby took it as invitation to pour her out a fresh cup. She forced her smile to a wider grin and raised the coffee pot.

"Hey!" Ashley called as the semi-warmed liquid suddenly splashed all over her.

She jumped up out of her seat instantly going for Ruby. One hard shove, followed by another, then another as Ruby dropped the coffee pot and it shattered on the floor. Ashley was covered, her clothes soaked through and badly stained from the dark liquid. Still Ruby's light chuckle meant she was amused, and Ashley couldn't be further from that. Glancing down at herself she growled and then lurched once again at Ruby with a ridiculous amount of profanities falling from her lips just as Emma wandered into the diner.

"You fucking bitch! You did it on purpose I know you did!" Ashley screamed as she grabbed Ruby and started clawing at her arms, pulling her hair and shaking her.

Ruby fought back, giving as good as she was getting.

"WOAH! HEY!" the blonde yelled as she flew across the diner towards the commotion.

Emma noted Sophia and David had just gotten out of their seats but hadn't even begun to muscle in. As she was closest she hurried to get between the two women before a full on fight could break out. A little hair pulling and scrapping was one thing, but Emma knew Ruby. Claws weren't her only means of defence. Her right hook was killer.

Splaying her arms out, she pushed them apart, grateful when David stepped in to restrain Ruby further as Sophia grabbed Ashley. Her hand snapped back and forth between the two women, eyes hard and brow furrowed. Emma wanted answers.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

She looked to both Ruby and Ashley for answers. Ruby wasn't resisting so David had let her go, but Ashley was still struggling. Not that Sophia had difficulty in holding her, but Ashley wasn't making it easy. She was itching to get to Ruby and tear strips off of her.

"Right come on calm down."

"Ruby spilt coffee on Ashley" David spoke up.

"Spilt coffee? Are you kidding me!" Ashley screamed. "She fucking threw it all over me."

"I just misjudged." Ruby chimed with a slight grin.

Ashley screamed and broke free from Sophia lunging at Ruby and grabbing her hair. She pulled and scratched as Ruby suddenly felt back. With a big sigh Emma, with Sophia and David's help quickly worked to prise them both apart again.

Panting and breathless, both Ruby and Ashley attempted to get back to one another and finish what they had started. It took all they had to keep them apart but they just about managed it. Emma glared at them both, giving them almost a 'mom' lecture that made Sophia want to laugh. Not that any of it was funny, but seeing her mom acting in such a way warmed her heart somewhat.

"I don't want to hear it!" Emma raised her voice over Ashley's attempts to continue justifying her behaviour.

"Ruby, go get cleaned up." Emma instructed.

Getting Ruby out of the line of fire was the first step to calming the situation. Then she would deal with Ashley. Ruby tried to protest, but one mention from Emma of a busted lip and potential black eye and she strode off in her heels out back to take care of herself. All was silent for a moment, until cries of 'Jesus Ruby' from Granny in the kitchen broke it.

Turning on Sophia and Ashley, Emma crossed her arms and glared. She was furious at them. Not only for letting her friend get hurt, but for their behaviour. It was uncalled for. She shook her head as David gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew he could tell she was getting irate and needed calming. For that she was grateful.

"Right you two, get out of here. And no more trouble!" she warned. "Next time, I won't be so lenient."

"She started it!"

Sophia shoved Ashley and shook her head. She could tell Emma was in no mood for the blame game. Both of them were covered in cuts, scratches and from the amount of hair pulling Ashley had done, Ruby was going to have a sore head. That was without even thinking about the bruising that was yet to surface.

"Come on Ashley, leave it" Sophia grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her towards the door.

"No, no way. She purposely dumped coffee all over me. She could have hurt me! Do something about it!" Ashley attempted to square up to Emma.

"Out!" Emma yelled. "Now!" she flung her arm in the general direction of the door.

She was the sheriff, she decided the severity of punishments. Ashley was no-one to tell her what to do. With a huge sigh she turned away from her, letting Sophia coax her away. She sympathised with her daughter. She was probably not going to hear an end to this from Ashley. She seemed like quite the persistent young woman.

Emma already had her reservations about her. What with everything that had happened at lunch before. She was just grateful her dad was there for support.

"You ok Em?" David asked as he rubbed her back gently.

She nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Sophia arrived back at the mansion with Ashley, bloodied and bruised she looked more like she'd had a round in the boxing ring rather than a brawl in the diner with Ruby. Taking her straight upstairs, Sophia called out to Regina to let her know they were there but didn't stop to wait for her to come out to them. She could hear the tapping of her mother's heels across the hallway as they reached the landing.

"Sophia? Everything ok?" Regina called up.

"Yeah!"

Sophia quickly hung her head over the bannister, her long dark hair trailing over it. "Just gotta sort Ashley out. Will explain after."

Regina looked up at her with a questionable raised eyebrow. Swallowing gently, Sophia gave her best smile and disappeared back over the bannister. She had no doubt Regina would probably head upstairs to get an understanding of what was going on, but was grateful when she heard the front door opening. The muffled voice she could hear as she escorted Ashley into the bathroom was that of her other mother, Emma. At least she would probably explain the basics of the situation, and after it would be Sophia's responsibility to complete the picture.

"So, I'm guessing Ruby went all psycho on me for a reason?" Ashley questioned.

Sophia was gently cleaning out the bloody scratch marks on her lover's cheek. Avoiding eye contact, her reply was a noncommittal hum. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to explain what had happened between her and Ruby, or if she was ready. It could set Ashley off again and that would just be exhausting.

"Tell me." Ashley insisted through gritted teeth.

She was wincing with each dab of iodine Sophia was applying to her wounds to help fight any infection. Ruby's nails had done quite the bit of damage.

"There isn't much to tell Ash. Ruby is jealous I suppose, yes."

"Yeah but why, unless she knows who she is to you in future, or if you've…" Ashley trailed off.

Sophia looked up to see what had caused her to stop. Looking Ashley squarely in the eye she swallowed thickly. There was no hiding now. Ashley had hit the nail on the head and she was going to have to come clean. With a loud sigh, Sophia pulled back from Ashley and sat back on her heels. They didn't take their eyes off one another. Ashley just sitting there, calm on the surface but no doubt raging beneath. She would have already drawn her own conclusions no matter what Sophia's explanation.

"Ok, yes. I was mad the other day and Ruby and I, well it just happened."

"So you slept with her?" Ashley asked, the calmness still in her voice.

Sophia nodded and looked down at the blood stained cloth in her hands.

With a gentle nod Ashley didn't say another word but she didn't look at Sophia either. She lowered her head and allowed Sophia to continue cleaning up her own bloodied hands. Her red raw knuckles were sore, and she had blood around her own nails where she had clawed back at Ruby's exposed shoulders. Sophia's tender care for her was completed in silence before they headed into the guest room to grab Ashley some fresh clothes.

"Did you enjoy it?" Ashley suddenly asked as she pulled on a spare tank top they both assumed was Emma's.

"With Ruby?" Sophia questioned.

"Yeah. Or have you fucked half the town? Ruby, of course."

Ashley's eyes had narrowed and she had that tone in her voice. This was the backlash Sophia had been expecting in the bathroom, it was just delayed. She had enjoyed her time with Ruby and she didn't want to lie, but telling the truth at this stage didn't appear to be wise. Her hesitation to answer betrayed her and before she knew it Ashley had squared up to her.

"Fuck you, Sophia!" she hissed, then she shoved her.

Sophia momentarily wobbled and stumbled before regaining her footing. She protested at Ashley's outburst then quickly worked to defend herself. Her words were coming out, but not the way she intended them, and Ashley's temper grew. In a fit of anger they grabbed at one another, stumbling around and grunting as they fought, then, without any warning Ashley's lips were against hers. It was possessive, fuelled by anger but Sophia allowed it to happen. They shared in the hot, hungry kiss until toppled upon the bed.

Ashley was impatient, ripping off Sophia's top and jeans until she could shove her hand down against her. It was all a rush, hard, unforgiving and rough. Plain hard sex that they had once both enjoyed, only Ashley wasn't really sharing this experience with Sophia. She was working to her own agenda, taking what she wanted, and using it as a punishment for Sophia's wayward behaviour.

When they were both spent, huffing and puffing for breath, Ashley rolled onto her back beside Sophia and reached for her hand. Squeezing it tight, she was wordlessly apologising but not forgiving Sophia's actions. They lay there together in the silence for a long while before Ashley turned to look at her.

"Never, never go with anyone else again. Promise?" she whispered.

Sophia turned her head, blinking a few times as she registered what Ashley was asking her to do.

"But…"

"Just promise, please." Ashley insisted.

With a thick swallow and knowing it wasn't a true promise because of what the future held, Sophia forced and smile and nodded. Ashley smiled back and promised Sophia the same.

Later that afternoon, Sophia trudged downstairs. Ashley had fallen asleep and looked peaceful, so she hadn't wanted to disturb her. In the dining room she found Regina. Sat starkly at the head of the table, Regina looked as though she had been sitting their patiently waiting for hours. Glancing around, Sophia looked for signs of Emma but she didn't appear to be around. It made her wonder just how much her mother had already been told, and why Emma hadn't waited with her.

"Have a seat dear." Regina spoke softly.

Warily, Sophia approached the dining room table and took the seat at Regina's side. Sitting the opposite end of the table made it seem too much like an inquisition and would make her feel terribly uncomfortable. Her mother eyed her for a moment, silently allowing her a moment to collect her thoughts and start talking. When Sophia didn't, Regina was quick to ask her what happened.

"Don't you already know? I would have thought Mom would have told you since she had to get involved."

Regina nodded subtly.

"Yes, Emma has given me a version of events, but I am asking you for yours."

"Mine?"

Sophia stared at her for a moment. Regina was so calm it was unexpected. She didn't remember her being this calm when she was kid, and yet that was still to come. She composed herself and started from the beginning. She ran through the events with Ruby after the fight with Ashley, leaving out any real details, then onto what had transpired at the diner. To her surprise Regina didn't interrupt once, nor ask for further explanation when she was finished. They sat a moment longer in silence, and then Regina spoke.

"So how do you feel, about Ruby and Ashley?"

Sophia's eyes widened as stared at her mother. That had not been a question she was expecting. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could answer it.

"Well...I um. I love Ashley, I do. And we'll Ruby and I, well that's complicated."

Sophia felt as if she were tripping over all her words. She could tell Regina was intrigued by the comment about Ruby, but she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to the full extent of its meaning. After all, Ruby was one of Emma's best friends. It would be too much, and too complicated to explain to her mother in a sense of future tense, so she just shrugged and hoped she wouldn't be asked to elaborate.

"You love Ashley. But you've…." Regina coughed awkwardly, unable to say what she knew factually had happened between Sophia and Ruby.

Her silence implied well though.

"Yes. And I feel just awful about it all but I don't regret it. Ashley is just so mad and I don't know if she's going to ever really forgive me."

Just then the back door opened and Emma declared she was home. Regina called through to her to let her know where they were, then insisted Sophia continue. She had just started talking again when Emma wandered through with three cold root beers.

"I don't cheat. I swear. It's not something I am in the habit of." Sophia looked between both her mothers.

Regina reached out and took her hand gently. Trying to be encouraging but firm she wanted Sophia to know that she understood what she was saying, yet that didn't change what she had done. Clearly she had hurt not only Ashley, her supposed girlfriend, but she'd also hurt Ruby.

"I know. And I didn't mean to hurt Ruby. I was frustrated and upset and she was there, you know what she is like…"

"Hey, come on Ruby is calm and pretty chill. But Ashley going off at her like that wasn't cool." Emma interjected.

Sophia simply nodded and lowered her head. She rarely felt this shy, but the greatness and power of her mother's had often made her feel a bit inferior and as if she had to try harder to do her best by them. She wanted them to be proud of her.

"I will apologise to Ruby, Mom, I promise." Sophia was sincere as she looked at Emma.

Regina nodded in acknowledgement and Emma kept her gaze trained on her. It made Sophia wondered if this was how she conducted her Sheriff interviews. Cool, calm and collected, not phased and getting the answers she wanted to resolve the issues. Emma was very good at that.

"Ok well make sure you do, and when you have know that me and your Mom," Emma looked towards Regina before back to Sophia. "We won't tolerate this type of behaviour, not in this town, not in _our_ house."

Sophia swallowed hard, taking in the seriousness of her mother's words. She noticed the look of surprise on Regina's face too, but decided not to comment. With a simple nod she concluded that she understood perfectly, and made her way to leave. Not before formally excusing herself of course.

Regina let out a huge sigh. Sophia had returned upstairs and she hoped her and Ashley weren't fighting further. She looked at Emma, that questioning look on her face, an eyebrow raised but a hint of a smirk.

"What?" Emma asked, supping the last of her root beer.

Regina just stared at her making Emma feel momentarily self-conscious. She lowered the bottle from her lips and stared back.

"Seriously, Regina what?" her voice came out a whine.

Regina loved to do this to her and Emma fell for it every time. The cat and mouse came, making her squirm, overthink, panic. She didn't know why Regina was looking at her like that or why. Her impatience began to get the better of her and she squirmed in her seat.

" _Our."_ Regina purposely emphasised.

"Our what?"

"You said, _our_ house."

Emma's cheeks flushed. Regina's tone had made that sound so sultry, but Emma hadn't even realised she'd said it. Clearly it had thrown Regina somewhat, but it was true. It was sort of their house now. Emma was always there, as in practically moved in without making it official so it had just slipped from her tongue. That's how she saw it, their home.

"Am I in trouble?" Emma's eyes bugged a little.

When Regina began laughing she instantly began to panic some more. She'd over stepped a line.

"No, no not at all. In fact…" Regina lowered her voice to a whisper and covered Emma's hand with her own. "I like it."

The next day saw Sophia hanging around at the mansion. She had decided to give Ashley a little more space since the evening before had resulted in another heated discussion about whether she was going to stay or not. Sophia had made herself clear this time, and left Ashley to figure out for the final time what she wanted. Having told Ashley where to find her, she was now in limbo waiting, but not only for Ashley.

Phoenix and Atlantis were patrolling the town in cognito. Their mission to watch and monitor any movements of Gold. They hadn't been in touch yet, and so Sophia could only take that as a good sign. She hoped he had gone again but was unconvinced there was any truth in that. He was just good at keeping under the radar, but then her friends were equally as good at finding people.

"Why don't you just sit down and stop pacing Sophia." Regina suggested.

Watching their daughter go back and forth across the living room was giving her a headache.

"Yeah kid, if Ashley's coming she isn't gonna run off from the door if you're sat down and not straight up to answer it. Not if she's genuine anyway."

Sophia shook her head. She had an anxious feeling that just meant sitting still would drive her crazy.

"Well, if you are going to wander. Do you think you could grab me a root beer? Keep you busy!" Emma grinned cheekily, and received a scolding from Regina all the same.

"Sure." Sophia nodded, heading out to the kitchen.

Sophia was just popping the cap off of the bottle when she saw a figure at the back door. Through the glass she saw it was a very sheepish looking Ashley and waved her inside.

Ashley came in like a scolded puppy. Tail between her legs and large sad eyes as she wandered up to Sophia who stood firm by the counter. She waited patiently for Ashley to speak.

"I'm not going home Sophia. I am sorry for what I said and I want to stay with you."

"Do you mean it? I don't want to have you going hot and cold on me all the time." Sophia asked.

She needed to know Ashley was sincere, and she hadn't heard that yet.

Ashley nodded. "Yes. I am in this for the long haul Sophia. You know me, you know I am. I spoke to my mother this morning and she understands. She just wants us to be happy."

"Really?"

That surprised Sophia. She'd never actually met Elsa but she knew she had history in some respects with her family. She looked at Ashley, reading her eyes, her demeanor, her body language and decided to take what she said at face value. But, it meant Ashley had to prove it to her and she could start this afternoon.

With Mel safely minding Henry, keeping him out of trouble and no doubt having an eye opening experience that would only serve her well in future, Sophia and Ashley would be free to join her friends in town on the hunt for Gold. She turned to Ashley, leaving the freshly opened root beer on the counter.

"I believe you, and I want this to work Ash. But, you are going to have to prove it by helping me."

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" Ashley asked.

"We're going into town. Phoenix and Atlantis are trying to track Gold. They have been somewhat unsuccessful but I am sure we can help. The more of us looking, the harder it should be for him to hide."

Ashley nodded her understanding and commitment to helping.

"Ok, lead the way." she gestured to the door.

The two of them snuck out, closing the door quietly so they wouldn't be heard. The last thing Sophia needed were Emma and Regina tagging along. She hurried with Ashley down the side of the house and up the garden path hoping neither of her mother's would catch a glimpse of them through the window, and they headed into to town.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's awfully quiet in there. Think she is ok?" Emma asked innocently as she glanced at the door, then at Regina.

"Suspiciously."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and Emma felt a pull deep in her stomach. She wished Regina wouldn't do that, then all the same loved when she did. It was sexy as hell. Emma hid a grin, blushing involuntarily and looked down at her feet.

"Go and check on her then, Emma"

Just the way Regina said her name had chills traversing her whole body. Emma could see the hint of a smirk on Regina's lips, and she knew that she knew what she was doing to her. The effect she had on her was all powerful, a bit like when their magic combined. They were stronger together and cursing that it had taken them both this long to work it out.

With a sigh, Emma stood and blew out a breath as she slowly wandered out and to the kitchen. She called to Sophia, making some joke about the root beer being room temperature. When she entered the room and saw it empty, her face contorted in confusion. Where was Sophia?

Emma instantly noticed the sweating bottle of root beer on the counter. It was highly suspect as it began to warm, beads of condensation running down it's glass and pooling at the base of the bottle. She wandered over and picked up the warm beverage studying it for a moment, frowning, then proceeding to scan the room. Standing in silence she listened carefully; just in case something had happened and Sophia was trying to call for her. She even checked around the kitchen, pantry out back, and dining room before returning ancd checking the cupboards. She even checked the refrigerator!

"She's gone." Emma announced as she wandered back into the living room.

Regina looked up, flicking her hair back effortlessly and without touching it. Her eyes focused and locked on Emma, widening just a fraction to mark her alarm. Emma didn't miss it. Licking her lips nervously she repeated herself, just in case Regina hadn't heard her clearly.

"Gone where?" Regina's tone was hard.

Emma shrugged. She was the saviour, not a mind reader.

"Do you think she is alright?" Regina eyed the bottle Emma was carrying.

"Umm, yeah. I guess if anything bad had happened we would have heard, right? Like she would have called us, shouted, screamed?" Emma knew she sounded unsure but she was certain.

Sophia was strong. She'd proved she was able to take care of herself, and that she would call for help when it was needed. When she needed it.

"Perhaps Ashley turned up after all." Emma mumbled.

Regina hummed a response then stood. Smoothing down her blue dress she lifted her head and looked at Emma sincerely.

"I suppose."

"So, I think she's ok and all…" Emma mumbled, fidgeting with the bottle she had in her hands that had the focus of her attention.

"Well in that case, Miss Swan, I do believe we are alone." Regina's words rang with authority.

Emma stuttered as she looked back up and at Regina. She had that wanton look about her, that one that told Emma that she was thinking of getting up to no good. Once upon a time, Emma was certain that look had only been used at a time the greatest evil was about to ensnare victims in vicious and unforgiving plans. Now, it was a look reserved for her. The plans that bubbled in Regina's mind were still unforgiving, but only where pleasure was concerned; hers and Emma's.

Emma felt the heat rush to, and sear her cheeks. She'd been sleeping with Regina now for weeks but that silky voice was just such a turn on that she became slightly mesmerised and overwhelmed at the prospect of intimacy with Regina, every time. The fact they were 'together' and that she finally had found happiness and a future, Sophia was proof of that, just made her so happy. She bit her lip, hesitating for just a moment before turning and darting up the stairs.

"I have told you before, Miss Swan. I will not chase you." Regina smirked as her heels clicked upon the floor and she elegantly followed towards the stairs.

Emma knew she would take her time. That was just Regina, all the grace and elegance of the queen she once had been. Not that she wasn't still a queen, she just preferred not to use her official title. Madam Mayor was better suited in the town of Storybrooke, and the Sheriff very much liked to play on that.

She waited just inside the bedroom door, to the side as if on a stake out waiting for Regina. The plan was clear, she was all set and then suddenly she had Regina in her arms. She turned her, lightly bumping her back against the wall beside the door where she had just been stood. The grin she was wearing only grew as her eyes searched Regina's, dark and full of desire. She felt the hunger in her own belly. The need she had for Regina stronger than any and all of her senses put together. That urge to be with her, pleasure her, make love.

Regina hinted at a smirk, happy to be pinned as she was. It was all part of the game with Emma, the fun, excitement, magic of their relationship. The look in her eyes was daring, willing Emma on, making her want to hurry to give in to both their urges. Emma wanted to, she really, really did, but she also wanted to savour Regina and make every moment special. Since their first time together she had achieved that every time, up until this point and then desire had taken over, everything happened so fast, and it was over before Emma had even really begun.

Well not this time.

She willed herself not to give in, not to succumb to the unexplainable silent power Regina held over her.

Emma's hands cupped Regina's head, holding her as she kissed with every ounce of passion she could muster. Regina responded to the kiss equally as passionately, her hands falling to the blonde's waist and yanking her close, pressing their bodies together hard. Emma bucked against her, impulses flowing through her just to grab Regina, throw her down on the bed and take her as she had so many times. She quickly shook the thought, that was rushing again. Sharing in the kisses and feeling Regina's hands all over her body, she released Regina's head and covered Regina's hands with her own, slowing them, stopping them. Emma knew Regina would have her out of her jeans in a heartbeat and that wasn't her being in control. She needed to take action.

Regina pulled her head back and stared at Emma, gasping to catch her breath from the kissing that had just ensued.

"Got cold feet, Miss Swan?" she challenged, a perfect eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"No" Emma couldn't help blushing again. "I just don't wanna rush….this"

She raked her eyes down Regina's beautiful and perfect feminine physique and smirked a little.

"Well then, Miss Swan. What are you waiting for?" Regina's tongue clicked with each rasped word.

Emma pressed her lips hard against Regina's in a passionate kiss, hands stroking down her bare arms and then grabbing her hands. Emma began to walk backwards at a slow pace until she felt the bed behind her knees. She would let herself tumble down and pull Regina with her, but not today. She was in control this time. Stroking up Regina's arms she reached again to gently cup her cheeks and pressed her lips once more in a tender kiss, lulling Regina a little falsely.

With a little bounce, Emma pushed Regina down onto the bed. She had turned them mid-kiss and taken the upper hand taking Regina by surprise. She felt Regina's hands wrap around her arms and pull her down on top of her. Clearly, Regina wasn't going to play fair. She was going to try and dominate as much of their intimacy as Emma would allow and Emma was pleased. A subdued, submissive Regina just wasn't right. She was strong and demanding, in life and bed and that was what Emma loved about her.

They kissed as Regina's hands made light work of stripping Emma of her top, and popping the button open on her skin tight jeans. Not that Emma would willing wriggle out of them just yet. She was enjoying the teasing kisses, and tentative touches in all the right places, just a little too much. The brush of Regina's fingers on her flesh had her tingling with excitement, electricity coursing her veins and charging her desires to make love to the gorgeous women sprawled out beneath her. Regina was just delicious.

Emma's kisses trailed down Regina's neck as she stroked her hands lightly over her still clothed breasts, toned torso and covered hips. As much as she wanted her out of this dress, it meant figuring out how. She didn't want to ask but couldn't feel a zip. It was all part of the chase though, an excuse to feel every inch of her and tease. Emma's hand stroked down onto the top of Regina's exposed thigh and dipped under the hem of her dress. She could feel the top of a stocking and smirked against the delicate skin of Regina's neck.

"Miss Swan!" Regina growled, clawing lightly at the blonde's arms.

Emma smirked, her hand just a little higher as it brushed against the lace of Regina's minimal underwear. Emma moaned appreciatively and sucked lightly on Regina's neck, eliciting a deep moan from the brunette. Regina wriggled with her impatience and tugged at the blonde's jeans slowly ripping them from her hips and down. Emma wriggled until she could be free of them, kicking them off at her feet as she continued to tease against Regina's lace covered sex.

Licking lightly down Regina's neck Emma reached with a hand and beneath her lover found a zip at the base of Regina's neck. She pulled it down slowly, Regina arching her back to help and then let her fingers trail lightly back up her spine until she could brush her palm against Regina's shoulder, taking the dress with it. She peeled it away painfully slowly to reveal silky skin and perfectly pert breasts nestled in a black lace bra. With a subtle lick of her lips, Emma pressed her body down against Regina's, locking their lips in a kiss as she wriggled beneath her removing her own dress with an air of impatience.

As soon as Regina has kicked it off she pulled Emma close with an urgency. There lips smashed together as they kissed and Emma trailed her hand up over the flesh of Regina's exposed tummy before dipping her fingers back down and into her underwear. She stroked gently at first. Regina's tongue pushed against her own in a passionate exchange of kissing and she cupped Regina's breast gently with her free hand, squeezing gently and teasing a nippled until Regina let out a guttural groan, twisting her body and bucking against the lightness of Emma's touch.

Emma stroked harder, stimulating her clit and sucking gently at the sensitive spot on her neck. Regina's moans spurred her on to make sure this was special and everything it should be between them, magical. Her fingers slid lower, entering her hand circling gently. She ignored and intense tingling that burned in the tip of her fingers as she circled them gently.

"Ohhhhhh" Regina moaned, back arching as she pressed herself close to Emma to feel her.

Regina's own hands stroked and caressed at Emma's sides, uncoordinated in her movements as she revelled in the pleasures of Emma's touch. It was firm and rhythmic but a loving touch, something Regina hadn't really experienced before she had met Emma. The blonde's teeth nipped at her nipple as her fingers sunk deeper, curling against her in a most stimulating way. Passion exploded between them and Regina was panting as she tensed under Emma's touch. The blonde could feel her lover ready to give in to her desires and she willed her to, but not just yet. Slowing her touch, Emma stroked lightly and found Regina's lips in a kiss.

"Emma. Emma don't." Regina rasped.

Kissing her lightly, Emma whispered against her lips.

"Not yet baby, not yet…" she kissed her again and found a steadier, teasing pace.

Regina whined kissing back with all she had and slipping her fingers delicately over Emma's toned abs and down between her legs. Emma moaned appreciatively into her mouth, pressing her tongue against Regina's and increasing the speed at which she moved her own fingers again. Regina was delicate, stimulating at her own clit and to try and urge on Emma to give her her own release. It was a play and teasing back but done lovingly and Emma continued to moan as she felt her own pleasures building deep inside. She was going to need release soon too.

Together they shared in their love. Emma pressed her fingers against Regina and felt her gasp as she found her release. They held for a moment, riding it and waiting until Regina had nothing left to give. A few minutes later, Regina found the magic spot for Emma and she too found her release. They collapsed together blissfully unaware of what surrounded them in that magical moment of love. It was the first time they had really connected on a level that wasn't just physical and they were becoming stronger and stronger in their growing relationship.

At the diner Sophia paced. Ruby had been busy when she arrived and remained that way ever since. She had asked Ashley to go and find her friends, just to give her time and space with Ruby to apologise properly as she had promised. Sophia needed Ruby to see how sincere she was, not only because she really was but because any disruption now to their friendship could potentially affect their future and alter time. She never should have done what she did but she needed to amend it the best way she could.

She drained the last of her soda from Granny and stood to get Ruby's attention. She had the feeling she was avoiding her on purpose, so it was time to step in and take control.

"Ruby, please stop. Please I, _we_ need to talk?"

With a huff Ruby swiveled to face her. Her expression was hard, unforgiving almost but she stood resting on the bar, waiting. Sophia swallowed a lump down in her throat and took a seat on one of the bar stools. It was the worst thing she could open with but it had to be said.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I bet you are!" Ruby snapped.

"Ruby, please. I want to explain" Sophia licked her lips nervously. "Things are complicated between me and Ashley. Things are complicated between me and you, and the future. You really wouldn't believe Ruby. I know you think you're not important to me but you are, you really have no idea how so...but you will, one day."

Ruby sighed dramatically.

"Look, I know how this all seems Ruby but I want us to be friends. I really do. Please?" Sophia reached for her hand and clasped it in her own.

Ruby stared down at their hands and then looked up giving Sophia an acknowledging nod.

"Fine, we can be friends but you Sophia…" Ruby hesitated realising she didn't know if her last name was Swan, Mills or something different. "You, are a tease!"

A hint of a grin showed on Ruby's lips. Sophia couldn't help smirking a little herself.

"Oh, because you're not huh? Ruby Lucas! You are the biggest tease I know." she winked.

"Thank you!" Ruby grinned back, twirling the single strip of bright red in her hair seductively.

"See, you are flirting again. I don't believe you!" Sophia giggled.

Ruby was incorrigible but Sophia was glad it hadn't taken long to unwind the tension between them and return to a relaxed rather than strained friendship. She squeezed her friends hand and grinned.

"So, are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool. But buy me a drink first!" Ruby winked.

"Oh come on! You own this place. Well your Granny does, but you know what I mean."

"She still makes me pay for drinks you know! So come on, cough up."

Sophia smiled and dug around in her back pocket for a bill to pay with. She slapped the twenty down on the counter and grinned as Ruby took it, turned and put it all in the till with no change.

"Hey, you said a drink."

Ruby shrugged, smirking as she grabbed two glasses.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophia smiled knowingly as her parents walked in from where she sat at the bar, still drinking and making up with Ruby. Her moms were going to be ok in the end, she just knew it. It was just a shame they needed such pushing to get their act together.

"So, this is where you are hiding out kid!" Emma grinned as she joined them.

Regina lingered to one side, trying to hide a smile. She looked happy to Sophia but why she was trying to hide such a fact from the town still - when they all knew about her and Emma - was beyond Sophia.

"Well, since you ran out on us at home and our planned lunch, you can treat us to lunch here." Regina gave Ruby a poignant look to make herself scarce.

Sophia slipped off her bar stool with a smile, quickly checked her phone, and then lead her moms to a booth. They settled in, Regina and Emma together one side, and Sophia choosing to sit opposite. She smiled at them but her mind was already wandering. Had her friends managed to retrieve what she needed yet?

She had barely noticed but she suddenly had the feeling something wasn't quite as it should be. It had been looming over her all day but not been obvious, not until now, where she was in close proximity with her moms. Strangely, she shuddered and looked up to see their quizzical faces staring at her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, that innocence but hesitance ever present in her voice.

Sophia stammered, not sure how to answer but was luckily saved by Ruby's interruption to take their lunch order - she was grateful. Hopefully Regina and Emma would just let it drop now. They ordered, Regina healthily as usual, Emma and Sophia opting for grilled cheese and onion rings.

"How you two are not fat, I will never know." Regina drawled.

Emma grinned, Sophia mirroring an expression the same. Quite her mother's daughter, really. Regina couldn't help a smile of her own, the pair quite infectious on her.

"Hello! What a surprise finding you all here." Mary Margaret's voice rang through the empty diner chirpily.

Sophia beamed a smile in her grandmother's direction and was glad to see her grandfather behind. Them arriving would provide enough distraction if she suddenly got what she needed and had to make her excuses. That was, of course if they didn't then all insist on following her. If she got the text, she could sneak to the bathroom and be gone before the distracted party could miss her, that would work, wouldn't it?

"So, where is everyone?" David asked.

Regina looked around the table as if indicating 'everyone' was accounted for that was expected at the diner.

"Oh you know how it is Charming, everyone in this town is always busy with something."

The look of puzzlement on his face had Regina momentarily amused. Then their food arrived and all was forgotten again as David and Mary Margaret placed an order and joined them.

Sophia felt her phone vibrating against her pocket halfway through their meal, she itched to answer it but was in no position to talk. Hoping Mel would text if they needed her urgently, Sophia let it ring and hoped to feel a further buzz signalling arrival of a message. When it stopped, there were no further vibrations and Sophia returned to concentrating on her meal.

The chatter of her parents and grandparents faded in the background as Sophia became consumed by her own thoughts. What was going to happen, and it was going to happen was inevitable, but she worried about Henry.

 _"Hey, you look a little lost there." Sophia smiled warmly at the young boy who had just stepped off of a bus._

 _He looked too young to be alone in Boston, but she couldn't help wondering if perhaps he was a sign. She'd been told that if she came back here she would be looking for a boy, about aged 10 and he was a relation of hers; a brother to be exact, but she hadn't thought he'd be completely alone. A part of her had been disappointed by that, but because a part of her had hoped perhaps her mother would be with him._

 _"Oh, umm no I'm ok. I just need to get a taxi."_

 _He was infectiously cute, and confident and as Sophia looked at his sparkling blue eyes she couldn't help her smile. That she could help with. Leading him across the street she was about to leave him when I thought struck her, how had he got here, and did he have money?_

 _"Can you afford this kid?"_

 _"Sure, I'm hooked up." He grinned at her. "Hey, what's your name?"_

 _It was out of the blue and left her stuttering. She answered eventually, and then asked him his back. The answer shocked her and she couldn't believe her luck. The first kid she met that fitted the bill and this was him, Henry Mills, her older brother._

 _"Hey kid, what's in the book?" she asked._

 _It seemed the most logical way to get him talking so she could broach the subject she needed to. He instantly perked up and stepped back to her with the brightest of smiles, and from that moment on she knew he was going to help her as was prophesised._

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Emma's voice suddenly drew Sophia back from her reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking that's all."

Before anyone could ask what, Sophia's phone vibrated loudly with a message. Sophia glanced at it, dulled the screen and picked up an onion ring. She smiled sweetly, listening to the continuing conversation and wondered if it would be deemed suspicious if she ran off now.

"Excuse me." Sophia muttered getting up. "Little girl's room."

She hurried away, not looking over her shoulder and hoping their conversation would keep her family distracted long enough for her to sneak out through the inn. She typed a quick message as she walked, they needed to meet her at Main Street, and get Henry the hell out of there. He would only want to help now and she couldn't bare the thought of Gold hurting him. No sooner had she sent the message did her phone begin ringing again.

"Hey! I know, I know…..but it's not safe for him to be here."

Mel had begun arguing with her straight away, wanting to be there to support her and assist with the spell. Sophia argued, stating all the dangers as she stepped out of the diner. Mel just wasn't listening though and eventually Sophia reneged with a sigh. Waiting out here for Mel to arrive was going to mean she might get caught by her moms, so Sophia began pacing, her mind reeling with possibilities and thoughts of what was to become. She just prayed this wouldn't affect Henry like it had when she'd told him the truth about what was to come when she'd first met him.

"Where has Sophia gotten to?" Regina questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"You know, I could use the…" Emma gestured with her thumb in the general direction of the restroom.

She was up and gone in the same direction as their daughter before Regina could even protest, which promptly found her on her own feet echoing Emma's words. Suspicion was kicking in for them all, as Mary Margaret and David rose too. Emma had already disappeared as they all walked, fast paced that way.

"She's not in there!" the blonde declared as she came flying out and almost walked straight into Regina.

"Come on!" David was quick on his feet to turn and march towards the exit.

Something was definitely wrong, he could sense it and he knew the rest of them could to.

"There you are!" Sophia cried as she saw Mel and Henry finally enter the back gardens of the inn. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry, here." Mel flung the spell at her.

"We wanna help Sophia." Henry chirped up proudly.

She smiled at him but with a sadness, he couldn't stay and help, she just couldn't allow that to happen. It wasn't safe enough and not worth the risk. It was bad enough that if she didn't get a move on her mothers risked getting caught up in all this too. Looking to Mel, Sophia's eyes pleaded for her to take him away from here. She was going to need Mel to agree if they had a hope of getting Henry away from here because like her, Emma's stubborn gene also ran through his biological make up.

"Come on Henry, we really need to go and keep the rest of the town at bay. We don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?" Mel smiled.

Sophia smiled too. It was a bit of a cop out but Henry bought it. She was so grateful to her friend and completely understood the pain it caused Mel to not be by her side in this but she needed her to do this more. Henry hurried off but Mel lingered.

"I really appreciate this you know." Sophia stepped forward.

Mel nodded, stepping forward herself. The air around them grew heavy and tense but Mel had to take this moment. She hoped it wouldn't be, but it was possible this could be the last time she saw her friend. Suddenly grabbing Sophia, she pulled her into a warm embrace and then as if a spark ignited between them and burnt her, Mel pulled away and hurried back in the direction Henry want.

"Make sure you stay safe, and get him. I wanna see your ugly face when you are done!" Mel called back in a joking way.

Sophia shook her head and smiled. Mell really was her best friend and she couldn't be more grateful. She needed to succeed and she had the motivation. Without wasting another moment she strode around the diner and away to meet Gold.

Outside the sky had darkened considerably, almost as if it were the middle of the night. Wind whipped coldy at their faces, making their hair dance, and Sophia was stood right in the middle of the street. Phoenix and Atlantis were beside her and she was arguing with Ashley. David, Regina, Mary Margaret and Emma hurried over in a most heroic fashion.

"Sophia!" David called as they approached. "What's going on?"

"You all need to go!" Sophia's voice was desperate.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret echoed her husband's question.

Regina and Emma hung just a step or two back. Despite her facade, Emma knew Regina was anxious with worry. She slipped her hand into hers and squeezed it tight, a reassuring but somewhat pointless gesture she knew, Regina would still worry.

"Please, you have to go. Please. You're not safe and I don't want any of you getting hurt." Sophia looked to her friends to help.

"Come on, let's get you guys safe. Like Sophia says, it isn't safe out her." Phoenix took the initiative to step forward, Atlantis following almost to enclose the Charmings, Emma, Regina and Ashley.

Leaving no room for resistance, and only because their daughter was begging, Regina and Emma conceded to the instruction. They turned and headed for the library, followed by the rest of the family, and Sophia's friends. Regina hurried ahead, instantly heading to the clock tower. Whatever was going on she would be able to at least have an advantage point from up there, and if she needed to then she could work her magic to break the glass and get involved.

"Wait! Regina look, isn't that Gold?"

Emma had clocked a figure hobbling out of the shadows and approaching Sophia as they gazed down upon her. At very mention of Gold a chill ran down Regina's spine and she clenched her fists. Ashley's footsteps sounded behind them as she came running up to see what the commotion was.

"Hello Dearie" Rumple greeted as he came to a triumphant halt before her.

From above, Sophia's mothers shouted to her to be careful but she could barely hear them. Rumple gazed upwards with a snarl.

"A family affair, how quaint."

As always he snarled as he spoke. Confident in his succeeding of his plan but Sophia was no match for him, she knew it, and she knew he knew it too, still he didn't so much as even flinch. Gold looked up again, where Sophia's mothers with worry looked upon them and Emma yelled threats that fell upon deaf ears as he could barely hear. Grinning at them he focused once again upon Sophia.

"You might as well go." Sophia called, her voice dipping as it caught in the growing blusters of the storm.

Gold scoffed, the shake of his head dismissing her instruction.

"You'll die out here. You are no match for me." Sophia challenged.

Insulted Rumple turned on her. He wasn't about to back down to her. With a wave of his hand a spell appeared. Sophia knew he wasn't heeding her warning but that wasn't her problem. She'd tried, if he wanted to go ahead and lose all the same then who was she to stop him. With a flick of her hand, red smoke appeared all around her and she changed to a more battle appropriate attire. She was no match for him and her new black leather dress, red panelled at the side showed her regal splendor.

"What is she doing?!" Regina protested.

"Yeah!" Emma echoed.

"Well don't you look pretty Dearie. At least you when I defeat you, you will look nice."

"You won't."

Sophia was defiant in her speech and her stance. She looked regal and strong like her mother, carrying the determination of a saviour like her other mother. It was powerful, she felt it and she knew he did too.

Sophia stepped forward at the same time as Rumple and then suddenly, the air was filled with a mix of purple and red smoke as they broke into fight. Sophia was easily striking, feeling her powers and easily combating anything Rumple threw at her. She had it all under control, not missing a beat as they though, until Rumple reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small scroll. His magic didn't falter as he began to read and Sophia started to lose focus as she tried to work out his mumblings. A wave of purple struck her, catching her and momentarily knocking her down and wounding her.

From the clock tower her mother's shouted and cried out. They were desperate to assist, save her and work together as heroes should. At the sound of Regina and Emma's outburst from above, Mary Margaret and David tried desperately to try and break free. The door just wouldn't budge though, not even with Ashley trying some magic on it. Whatever Sophia had done to protect them inside was stronger than any magic they had.

"You'll never defeat me, just as you will never be a queen, nor a saviour! Prepare to meet your fate." Gold quickly began delivering his spell.

There was no time for Sophia to waste. Retrieving her own spell, she began reading too, fast and firm, and instantly counteracting Rumples and overpowering it. He began to falter, staggering back until his cane toppled to the floor as he went down, ending up on the ground and groaning in extreme pain. Sophia didn't stop, she continued reading until her spell was enacted in full. She stepped forward, Rumple's body quivering as death ascended on him, looming as he writhed with pain. Looking down on him with contempt, Sophia scowled, he was finally dying and he was most deserving of such a fate.

"Long live the Queen!" she declared.

Rumple scowled at her victorious declaration, then in a haze of purple he was gone.

Sophia heaved for breath, suddenly exhausted from the fight but glad it was over. She'd achieved what she'd been intending and although she had no idea where Rumple had gone, or if he had actually died as he appeared to have, she was relieved it was over. Taking a moment she wandered back towards the clock tower. Her family would be anxious as it was and with Rumple a threat no longer, she was now free to let down her guard, removing the protection spell and let them out.

"Are you ok?" David yelled as they ran across to her first.

Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around her and squeezing until Sophia couldn't breathe. Her moms were yet to appear, no doubt clambering down the stairs desperate to get to her too. Phoenix and Atlantis stood to the side. They were glad she was ok, but didn't want to interrupt at such an important family moment.

When Mary Margaret finally released her, David placed a gentle hand on her arm and asked again. Sophia smiled, giving a reassuring nod and looked just beyond him where Emma was running towards her, a flash of blonde and red leather, with Regina striding along elegantly behind. They both looked so worried and pulled her into a warm embrace the second they were close enough to do so.

"What the hell was all that Kid?" Emma held her at arm's length, examining for any signs she might be hurt.

"He needed to be stopped."

"Yeah, but kid he could have killed you." Emma sounded relieved even so.

"I know, but it was the only way. I did what I needed…"

"No." Emma interrupted. "No, there would have been another way. We are heroes Sophia…"

"Yes, there is always another way." Regina added.

"Not this time. I promise, if there had been I would have taken that path. I swear."

There was a moment of silence between them all. More hugs, lots of hugs, as her grandparents and mothers seemed to hone in on her until they were all more than certain she wasn't harmed by the dark one. They still reminded her of how dangerous it all was, could have been, but Sophia was grateful because that meant they cared. There was only one thing that bothered her; Ashley. She hadn't come running from the clock tower like everyone else. In fact, she wasn't about at all.

"Where's Ashley?"

David's head whipped around, a sudden worry that perhaps Gold's vanishing hadn't been as permanent as desired. But then, Ashley appeared at the door to the library. She didn't look at him, but straight passed him to Sophia.

Her family seemed to fade away as Sophia caught sight of Ashley too. She smiled gently, encouraging her girlfriend to come over. Ashley was hesitant and time suddenly stood still as they just stared at one another, like one of those slow mo movie scenes where lovers have a moment of realisation, and then Ashley was running to her. A full on sprint as she bound into her and they embraced. The tightest of hugs and the most passionate of kisses as they silently declared their love for one another. Everything was going to be okay now, Sophia just had a feeling.


End file.
